Noivas Reais: Sonhos de Princesa
by Beka Taishou
Summary: Kagome não precisava de avisos. Sabia que o príncipe Inuyasha Taisho, seu lindo chefe italiano, estava fora de cogitação. Mas agora Inuyasha precisava se casar. Já estava cansado de oportunistas, e a inocente Kagome será a esposa mais conveniente! Kag/Inu
1. Capítulo 01

_**Disclaimer:**_** Inuyasha e c&a não pertencem à Beka Taishou! **_**Sonhos de Princesa**_** também não pertencem à ela, esta uma adaptação com fins meramente de diversão**

_**Sonho de Princesa**_** é um livro de ****Lucy****Monroe****, o primeiro de uma trilogia, "**_**Noivas Reais**_**".**

**E aqui estamos nós, Beka Taishou e Naia Riedel, postando esta primeira parte, completa, da trilogia, para homenagear todas as ficwritters!**

**Esperamos que gostem e se divirtam, nos vemos no final da história ;D**

**Aviso:**** bem, o nome original do personagem principal é Tomasso, e é um príncipe, ao tomar a identidade secreta ele tem o nome de Tom Prince (que remete a príncipe em inglês), deixei o "Tom" como "Inu" e o "Prince" como "Ouji" que significa **_**príncipe**_** em japonês.**

**Vamos ao capítulo:**

**Capítulo 01**

— _Você a contratou?_

O príncipe Inuyasha Taisho caminhava na suíte do Hotel Hong Kong falando no celular, aguardando com uma impaciência mal disfarçada para saber se sua presa havia mordido a isca.

— _Ela veio ao palácio para a entrevista, como combinado, e me impressionou muito._ — a voz de Rin era de aprovação. _— Não sei como ficou sabendo sobre ela, mas é uma moça adorável e será boa para as crianças. Realmente é ideal, mas inicialmente não pensei que fosse aceitar a proposta._

— _Por quê? _— ele havia se assegurado de que Kagome Higurashi não tinha problemas de lealdade, e Tomou algumas medidas para que os empregadores atuais a demitissem, sugerindo, ao mesmo tempo, que ela considerasse ocupar o cargo na casa dele.

— _Estava preocupada com o impacto que sua ausência, no prazo de dois anos, traria a Kanna e Hakudoushi, especialmente depois da morte de Kikyou._

— _Dois anos? Ela planeja ir embora?_

— _Tem planos para abrir a própria creche depois que economizar o suficiente._

Ah, então ela ainda tinha os mesmos sonhos. Ele não ficava surpreso com isso. Kagome Higurashi era quase tão teimosa quanto ele.

— _O que falou a ela?_

— _Segui seu conselho e a apresentei em primeiro lugar a Hashi e Kanna. Eles gostaram da Srta. Higurashi de imediato e ela logo se encantou por eles. Você sabe como a pequena Kanna é tímida e, mesmo assim no fim da entrevista, ela estava sentada no colo da Srta. Higurashi. Nunca vi nada assim._

Ela não precisou dizer o que os dois sabiam. A ligação entre as crianças e a mãe verdadeira nunca fora muito significativa. Kikyou não os educou.

— Que bom ouvir isso! Muito bom.

— Sim. Eu disse a ela que, caso se comprometesse com um contrato de dois anos, pagaríamos um bônus no final para ajudar os negócios dela.

— _E isso a convenceu?_

— _Inicialmente, não. Ainda estava preocupada com as crianças, mas eu expliquei que, na contratação de ajuda doméstica, um contrato de dois anos era de longo prazo._

Ele não tinha planos de permitir que Kagome Higurashi partisse em dois anos, nem depois disso, mas Rin não precisava saber desse detalhe.

— _Brilhante. E ela aceitou._

— _Sim._

— _Obrigado, Rin. Diga a Sesshoumaru que o verei quando voltar a Isole del Re._

— _Você deve vê-lo antes de mim._ — algo no Inu da cunhada o incomodou.

— _Você está bem, Rin?_

— _Sim, claro. Como você sugeriu, a Srta. Higurashi aceitou começar imediatamente._

— _Excelente._

— _Sim, mas vou sentir falta das crianças._

— _Sinto muito, Rin._

— _Não seja bobo. Gosto da companhia deles, mas é importante que tenham uma pessoa mais constante para Tomar conta deles. Se você morasse aqui no palácio seria diferente, mas como mora em outra ilha, não posso suprir a falta da mãe deles._

Ela desligou.

Inuyasha desligou também e sorriu no quarto vazio. Tudo estava dando certo.

Aparentemente, seus filhos e Kagome se adoraram. Além disso, ela ainda era a mesma criatura doce da época da faculdade. Ele não esperava nada de diferente desde que leu o relatório que recebeu sobre ela.

Era eficiente, bem-humorada no ambiente doméstico e fácil de conviver. Na época da faculdade, ele não apreciava essas qualidades. Estava muito interessado na beleza externa para entender o quanto a presença dela significava para ele... Até que ela se foi.

Ele podia reconhecer o quanto sua vida caminhara suavemente enquanto Kagome foi sua governanta. Quatro anos em um casamento passageiro com Kikyou o curaram dessa complacência.

No primeiro ano depois da morte dela, Inuyasha se recusava a pensar em ter outra esposa, pois não tinha o desejo de se aventurar em outro casamento sem harmonia. Mas também não queria terminar como o pai e, nos últimos meses, começou a ansiar por um casamento pacífico como o que seu irmão mais velho tinha com a gentil e doce Rin.

Sempre que Inuyasha fantasiava com esse tipo de harmonia, só conseguia pensar em uma mulher: Kagome Higurashi. Podia ouvir sua suave voz o lembrando de Tomar café antes de sair, podia lembrar-se de suas mãos ocupadas se assegurando de que a vida dele transcorresse sem dificuldades.

Ele queria aquela harmonia novamente, mas, dessa vez, não cometeria o erro de mandá-la embora.

Ela se afastou dele uma vez, dizendo que a relação dos dois era puramente profissional, mas que não o queria mais como chefe. Ele aceitou a inverdade por duas razões.

A primeira foi que sabia que a havia ferido e, mesmo que não tivesse essa intenção, sentia que devia a ela a honra de respeitar seu desejo de cortá-lo de sua vida.

A segunda era que Kikyou sentia ciúmes da relação dele com Kagome. Esse sentimento infundado surpreendera na época. Ele o considerara parte do amor passional que Kikyou nutria por ele. A bobagem dessa crença ainda o amargurava.

Kikyou amou apenas uma pessoa... A si mesma.

Ele dava condições para que ela tivesse o estilo de vida que desejava. Nada mais. Casar com um príncipe, tornar-se uma princesa. Ele imaginava se o fato de Kagome saber de sua condição de príncipe mudaria sua atitude em relação a ele.

Todos mudavam. E essa foi a razão de ter feito faculdade com a identidade de Inu Ouji.

Ele queria ter relações com base em quem era, e não no que era. Queria provar que podia ser bem-sucedido por conta própria, e não por causa da força do nome de sua família. Pelo menos isso ele conseguiu provar. Formou-se com honras somente por seu mérito, mas as relações foram outra história.

Sem que soubesse, Kikyou sempre tivera ciência de sua condição nobre e Kagome fugiu do simples Inu Ouji muito facilmente.

Será que ela o desejaria como um dia Kikyou desejou, quando soube de seu sangue real?

Ele concordou que esta não era a questão. Ela era exatamente o que ele queria como mulher e mãe de seus filhos. A razão para ela ter escolhido se casar com ele não importava, pois ainda seria ela mesma, uma mulher que reunia todas as condições para fazer a vida dele mais tranqüila e dar a seus filhos a educação de que tanto precisavam.

Porém, ele não era bobo.

Não sustentaria um compromisso eterno em lembranças que já datavam de seis anos. Ao contratá-la para cuidar dos seus filhos, ele teria a oportunidade de observar Kagome e assegurar-se de que ela fosse tudo o que ele lembrava antes de informá-la sobre seu desejo de casar-se com ela. Também queria garantir que a paixão latente que havia entre ambos não tinha desaparecido e que era tão intensa quanto o encontro ardente que ele guardava na memória.

Não se sentiria confortável com uma mulher que não gostasse desse lado da natureza.

Recusava-se a ser como seu pai, que encontrava prazer sexual fora do casamento. Considerava este comportamento repreensível, assim como o próprio pai, que não se casou novamente, depois da morte da mulher.

O pai dele chamava isso de "a maldição dos Taisho". De acordo com o rei Inutaisho, os homens da família eram fadados a ter apenas um amor verdadeiro.

Inuyasha não se importava com seu suposto destino. Ele jamais quis amar como seu pai e terminar viúvo, sempre em busca de preencher um vazio que nunca seria satisfeito.

Sabia que era diferente do pai. Até mesmo uma paixão superficial seria suficiente para ele se manter fiel. Foi assim com Kikyou. Embora, quando se casaram, ele acreditasse que era amor verdadeiro, logo viu que não era bem assim.

Mesmo assim, manteve-se fiel, apesar dos problemas no casamento e a descoberta de que o que acreditava ser amor nada mais era do que encantamento pela beleza dela.

— O papai vem logo pra casa?

Kagome sorriu e aconchegou Kanna na pequena cama.

— Sim, querida. Só mais dois dias.

— Sinto saudades dele.

— Eu sei. — Kagome beijou sua testa. — Boa noite, Kanna.

— Boa noite, Kagome.

Ela apagou a luz e verificou mais uma vez Hakudoushi. Estava dormindo...

Certamente aquele emprego era diferente dos anteriores, mas agora trabalhava para a realeza. Eles certamente tinham uma forma particular de lidar com a vida doméstica. Parecia estranho, mas ela gostava do senso de respeito que tinha dos colegas de trabalho e da óbvia importância que o príncipe dera à sua função de cuidar das crianças.

Ela fechou o quarto de Hakudoushi, esperando que ele e a irmã dormissem bem naquela noite. O pai deles não ligou como de costume, e foi difícil colocá-los na cama. Seus pequenos fardos precisavam dela, mais ainda do que a família que acabara de deixar para trás.

Isso não era surpreendente, considerando que a mãe de Hashi e Kanna morrera quando eles ainda eram muito novos, mas era impressionante o quanto ela já se importava com os dois.

Ela os amava, de verdade.

Deveria ser cedo demais para ter tais sentimentos por crianças às quais não dera à luz, mas sentiu uma forte ligação com elas desde a entrevista. Estava muito inclinada a recusar a oferta do príncipe, mas então conheceu as crianças e sentiu que simplesmente não podia esquivar-se da necessidade que percebia nelas.

Ela concordou com o contrato de dois anos, mas seu coração já perguntava agora como conseguiria separar-se dos dois quando chegasse o momento. Era babá deles por apenas dez dias, mas sentia como se estivesse a vida toda.

Ela morou em mais de um orfanato quando era criança, teve várias colegas de quarto nos dois últimos anos de faculdade e foi babá em duas famílias diferentes, mas nunca se ligou tão rapidamente a ninguém como àqueles dois.

Exceto Inu Ouji.

E aquela relação terminou mal para ela, assim como o emprego.

De onde podia falar, tanto Kanna quanto o irmão mais velho sentiam muita falta do pai, que dedicava muito tempo ao trabalho. Eles precisavam tanto dela que se sentia incapaz de virar as costas. Viciado em trabalho ou não, o príncipe não devia ser de todo mau, pois tinha dois filhos adoráveis e uma cunhada muito dedicada.

Ele não era exatamente alguém negligente. Ligava para os filhos todos os dias, mais de uma vez, e conversava com eles em um nível que mostrava o quanto sabia lidar com crianças. Kagome não escutava às escondidas, mas não podia evitar ouvir a fala das crianças.

Ela acreditava que ele era um bom pai, apesar das preocupações com o trabalho.

Seu patrão anterior era do mesmo jeito. Parecia uma condição comum entre as pessoas ricas. Ela se manteve no último emprego por dois anos e podia contar nos dedos os feriados que os patrões passaram com os filhos. Não era o tipo de vida que invejava, ainda que significasse viver em meio ao luxo e a viagens constantes.

Nunca se interessou em ligar-se a nenhum dos homens que conheceu naquele mundo que passou a freqüentar desde que se formou. Se algum dia se casasse, seria com um homem que soubesse realmente ser parte de uma família, e não apenas um provedor.

Queria algo real, algo duradouro e afetuoso... O tipo de família com a qual sonhara por toda a infância

Ela suspirou e deixou-se afundar no elegante sofá em estilo vitoriano da sua sala de estar. Tinha 26 anos e começava a duvidar que fosse encontrar um homem com o qual desejasse compartilhar sua vida. Esse pensamento não doía tanto quanto a idéia de que, por causa disso, jamais teria filhos.

Ela pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão.

Certamente não encontraria ninguém naquele meio. Gostava da princesa Rin, mas seu marido, o príncipe herdeiro, era tão concentrado no trabalho quanto o irmão mais novo. Kagome duvidava que isso fosse mudar quando o casal tivesse filhos e imaginava se essa seria a razão para ainda não os terem tido.

Ela passou os canais até achar seu filme favorito, um romance dos anos 40. Ela adorava esse filme e sabia que ficaria acordada até de madrugada assistindo. O herói sempre a lembrava do homem que um dia fez seu coração bater forte e seu corpo arder como fogo.

Infelizmente, assim como o homem da televisão, Inu Ouji casou-se com outra mulher. Uma mulher linda, sofisticada e sensual. O tipo de mulher que virava a cabeça de todos os homens. O tipo de mulher que Kagome sabia que jamais seria.

Inu fora seu patrão e colega de quarto na faculdade e, mesmo que tivesse dito o contrário quando brigaram, seu amigo mais próximo. Ela vinha pensando muito nele ultimamente. Algo em Hashi e Kanna fazia com que se lembrasse dele e dos sentimentos que ele provocou.

Ela também vinha tendo outros tipos de sonhos... Os eróticos, nos quais aliviava as sensações que conhecera nos braços dele naquela noite, seis anos atrás. Ela não entendia a ligação e não gostava disso.

Fora muito ruim perdê-lo para Kikyou e ter de viver sem sua presença diária. Mas agora ela sentia que estava temendo novamente a perda, mas não compreendia o porquê.

Determinada a não pensar no passado e sofrer ela se concentrou no filme, mas, dessa vez, sua história de amor favorita não lhe prendeu a atenção, e logo ela se perdeu em lembranças que não conseguia esquecer, por mais que tentasse...

Kagome passava nervosamente as mãos sobre a saia. A carta dizia que o traje para a entrevista deveria ser casual, mas ela queria causar boa impressão.

Portanto, prendeu os cachos longos e negros em um rabo-de-cavalo e fez um coque, tentando aparentar mais que os 18 anos que tinha. Estava vestindo uma saia longa cor-de-creme e uma blusa clássica.

E limpou bem o par de sandálias brancas que ganhara da mãe adotiva dois anos antes, por ter cortado a grama.

Precisava daquele emprego. O salário não era excelente, mas o emprego possibilitaria manter os estudos sem que precisasse recorrer a outro emprego que pagasse pouco para complementar.

Ela tocou a campainha e entrou quando a porta foi aberta quase imediatamente por um homem que era bem mais novo do que esperava. Na realidade, não era muito mais velho que ela. Com os cabelos prata lisos, um rosto que podia ter sido esculpido por Michelângelo, olhos dourados angelicais e um corpo imponente e musculoso. Ele era lindo.

— Deve haver... Acho que deve haver um engano. — ela olhou para o corpo maravilhoso dele e analisou as outras casas ao redor.

— Está aqui por causa da vaga de governanta? — o homem alto, moreno e lindo perguntou com uma voz que revirou o estômago dela.

— Hum, sim.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, como se a examinasse.

— Pensei que fosse mais velha.

— Eu também.

— Pensou que você mesma fosse mais velha? — ele perguntou com certa ironia nos olhos.

— Pensei que você fosse mais velho — ela corrigiu, corando.

Ele deu um passo para trás e indicou que ela podia entrar.

— Então, a surpresa foi recíproca, certo?

— Creio que sim.

— Sou Inu Ouji e você deve ser Kagome Higurashi.

— Sim. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Ouji.

— Inu, por favor.

— Certo. — ela o acompanhou na sala.

— Já cuidou de uma casa? — perguntou, enquanto eles se sentavam em lados opostos de uma mesa.

Lembrando-se dos anos em que cuidou dos irmãos de criação e da mãe doente, ela assentiu.

— Muito.

Ao perceber que sua resposta não fora tão específica, ela começou a descrever as tarefas que fazia. A expressão dele era de surpresa.

— Você cuidou da casa, dos irmãos e da mãe doente enquanto ainda trabalhava em meio período?

— Sou multifuncional. — tomara que aquilo a ajudasse.

— Mas agora que fez 18 anos, saiu de casa?

— Quando fiz 18 anos, não era mais elegível a ser parte do sistema. Helen não conseguiu ajuda para me sustentar e precisou que eu saísse para que pudesse adotar outra criança.

Ao saber disso, Kagome percebeu que não havia significado mais que dinheiro para a velha mulher a quem se dedicara tanto, e isso lhe doeu. Mas essa parte ela não contou a Inu.

Entretanto, seus olhos muito observadores e compassivos demonstraram que ele havia lido as entrelinhas. Mas tudo o que perguntou foi:

— O salário baixo não é impedimento para você?

— Não. Para dizer a verdade, seria uma dádiva. Minha bolsa de estudos não cobre despesas pessoais.

— Você cursa a universidade com bolsa de estudos?

— Sim.

— Deve ser muito inteligente.

— Gosto de estudar.

Ele não riu como muitas pessoas faziam quando ela declarava isso. Por alguma razão, a idéia de se formar na faculdade para cuidar de crianças parecia estranha a muitas pessoas.

— O que quer fazer?

— Um dia, quero ter minha própria creche.

— Então, vai ter que estudar administração também.

— É o que planejo.

Ele concordou e a entrevista prosseguiu. Surpreendentemente, eles tinham muito em comum.

Ela pensou que ficaria inibida a seu lado, mas ele não agia como os outros homens lindos que conhecera, presunçosos por causa de sua beleza.

Ela estava indo embora quando ele falou:

— Preciso conversar mais uma coisa com você antes de tomar minha decisão.

— Pois não.

Pela primeira vez em quarenta e cinco minutos, ele mostrou-se pomposo.

— Acho que podemos ser amigos.

Ela assentiu firmemente.

— Gostei de você, Kagome.

— Eu também gostei de você — ela respondeu, com a respiração presa.

— O emprego é para dormir.

— Sim, eu sei. É perfeito para mim.

— Se eu contratá-la você deve me prometer que não passaremos da amizade. Pelo seu formulário, pensei que seria mais velha... Eu não namoro pessoas que trabalham para mim. Nunca.

Ela olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer. Ele parecia jovem demais para seguir essa política, mas certamente ela não esperava que ele a quebrasse com ela.

Como ela não respondeu nada, ele foi ainda mais implacável.

— Se eu acordar e encontrá-la nua no meu quarto, é demissão na certa.

Ela não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada. Só de pensar em fazer algo tão audaz... Tão absurdo... Era mais do que podia suportar. Ela riu tanto que caiu pela parede, sacudindo a cabeça em negação ao comentário dele.

Percebendo que ele estava preocupado, ela se forçou a parar.

— Desculpe, eu não devia ter achado graça.

— Estou falando muito sério.

O modo como o discurso dele ficava formal às vezes era estranho, era como se a fala de um rapaz universitário não fosse natural a ele.

— Isso já aconteceu antes? — ela perguntou, incrédula.

— Sim — ele respondeu brevemente.

— Juro pelos meus pais mortos que não aparecerei no seu quarto, seja nua ou de qualquer outra forma.

— Seus pais morreram?

— Sim.

— Sinto muito.

— Eu também, obrigada.

— Nunca tentará me seduzir? — ele perguntou, como se ainda estivesse em dúvida.

Ela precisou de muito autocontrole para não rir novamente.

— Quando você me conhecer melhor, vai perceber que esse pensamento é ridículo, mas, por favor, acredite quando eu digo que não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— Por que, você não se interessa por homens?

Ela engasgou e fechou os olhos, tentando manter a compostura.

— Sim, eu me interesso. Mas não sou do tipo que tenta seduzir ninguém, seja homem ou mulher — ela respondeu.

Ele ainda parecia preocupado e ela suspirou.

— Olha, você disse que eu pareço inteligente. Bem, eu sou. Muito inteligente para perceber que somos muito diferentes. Não sei de onde você vem para ter mulheres caindo aos seus pés querendo fazer sexo, mas cresci educada a manter-me longe da cama dos homens até eu me casar, e é assim que pretendo que seja.

De repente, ele sorriu e ela quase caiu contra a parede novamente, dessa vez por causa do impacto que sentiu, mas conseguiu se segurar.

— Está contratada.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

Ela se mudou uma semana depois.

O trabalho era fácil. Inu não era relaxado e, embora fosse claramente acostumado a viver com dinheiro, não exigia refeições sofisticadas. Ela tinha tempo suficiente para estudar e cuidar das tarefas domésticas. Além disso, ele fazia com que se sentisse em casa.

Tudo o que tinha que fazer era executar bem suas tarefas. Mas ele não exigia que trabalhasse o tempo todo que estivesse em casa. Era como o sistema do lar adotivo, em que ela logo percebeu que se trabalhasse direito e se fizesse indispensável, sempre teria um lar.

O único problema de seu acordo perfeito com Inu foi que ela se apaixonara perdidamente por ele. E ele deixou claro que não queria mais que amizade...

As namoradas dele eram lindas, sofisticadas e faziam com que Kagome se sentisse menos que comum. Todas elas realçavam uma verdade que ela não podia negar: mesmo que não trabalhasse para ele, Inu Ouji jamais a consideraria outra coisa que não uma amiga.

No meio do último ano dele na faculdade, ele terminou com a última namorada. Em vez de namorar outra mulher de beleza estonteante, preferiu a companhia de Kagome... Para jantar, ir ao cinema, a eventos esportivos ou até mesmo a festas.

Os sentimentos que viveu naquele mês ainda eram vividos seis anos depois.

Era uma cruz entre o inferno e o paraíso. Ela adorava o tempo que passavam juntos e seu coração suscetível se deleitou com toda a atenção dele. Mas ela nunca esquecera o aviso de que perderia o emprego se tentasse algo além de amizade. Não que fosse fazê-lo. Ela não era tola de pensar que a mudança nos padrões de namorada dele significariam alguma coisa para ela.

Entretanto, certa noite tudo mudou.

Ela estava aconchegada no sofá de veludo da sala de estar, estudando para a prova, quando ele chegou.

Muito atraente em uma calça jeans e um suéter Ralph Lauren sobre uma camiseta azul-marinho, ele fez com que ela tivesse sensações capazes de mudar seus ideais de virgindade.

Só esperava que seu desejo não estivesse estampado no rosto.

— Oi. Vai jantar hoje?

— Podíamos sair.

— Bem que eu queria — ela respondeu sinceramente. — Mas tenho que estudar.

— Você trabalha muito. Precisa de uma folga.

— Não, não preciso. — a vida nunca fora fácil para ela. — Você é que é mimado.

— E é você que me mima. — ele se aproximou, e seu cheiro masculino tentador atiçava os sentidos dela. — Deixe-me mimá-la e levá-la para jantar.

— Não posso. De verdade, Inu. Tenho três testes amanhã.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça em tom de desaprovação.

— Você não teria tantas provas se não tivesse aulas extras.

— Eu pego o máximo que a bolsa permite. Quero acabar logo o curso. É melhor para mim, pois posso começar a trabalhar mais cedo.

— Se você me deixasse pagar suas despesas pessoais até o fim da faculdade, não teria com que se preocupar.

— Não precisa. Você já faz o suficiente. Às vezes você faz coisas demais.

— Você é muito teimosa. E não faço nada que não mereça.

— Bem, como não vai morar aqui no ano que vem, não poderá dizer que estou fazendo por merecer, certo?

— Pode considerar outra bolsa de estudos.

Ela não era a única teimosa.

— Não.

— O que vai fazer ano que vem?

— Arrumar um emprego ou dois e procurar um apartamento. Acho que uma das meninas da faculdade quer dividir o aluguel. — ela detestava falar sobre o ano seguinte, quando Inu partiria.

Doía saber que ele sairia de sua vida tão de repente quanto entrou. Ela tinha uma terrível suspeita de que sentiria saudades dele para sempre.

— Não há razão para não ficar aqui.

— Há várias razões. Essa casa não é minha.

— É minha, e preciso de alguém que cuide dela.

— Não, não precisa. Você quer fazer caridade e não aceito. Por favor, pare de insistir. — ela detestava discutir com ele tanto quanto detestava a idéia de não vê-lo mais.

Ele riu e sua expressão oscilava entre a de um macho dominador e a de um homem confiante.

— Sou muito bom em fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

— Já percebi. Moro com você há algum tempo.

Ele tomou o livro da mão dela e o jogou no sofá, agarrando seus pulsos e levantando-a.

— Então, você deve aceitar que, se eu quero sair para jantar com você hoje, essa será a situação mais provável para a nossa noite.

Ela aplicou um golpe no corpo firme dele e lutou o máximo possível para se soltar, embora ele não estivesse machucando.

— Preciso estudar.

— Você precisa comer. No que isso pode ser prejudicial?

— Vamos demorar. Você nunca vai a qualquer lugar só para comer.

— Então, de repente, pode haver um filme interessante em cartaz... Você precisa descansar. Eu já falei.

— E, porque você falou, devo considerar isso como verdade?

— Sim, como inteira verdade.

Ela virou os olhos.

— Você é muito arrogante para quem ainda nem fez 25 anos.

— Fui criado assim.

— Creio que sim. — ela nunca perguntou sobre a história dele, mas não era necessário muito esforço para perceber que ele vinha de uma família rica.

— Por que não convida uma de suas amigas para ir ao cinema?

— Estou convidando. Você.

— Sou sua governanta.

— E minha amiga.

Talvez... Mas, de alguma forma, ela não os via trocando telefones e cartões de natal depois que ele fosse embora. E isso era decisivo para ela. Seu tempo na vida de Inu Ouji era curto. Tinha de tirar proveito disso.

— Certo. Estudarei quando voltarmos. Vamos a uma sessão cedo.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida Kagome. — ele selou a promessa com um beijo.

Nos lábios dela.

Ele nunca fizera isso.

A parte racional do cérebro dela dizia que aquele tipo de saudação era comum para ele, mesmo que ela sempre tivesse evitado qualquer contato físico entre eles.

Mas seu corpo tinha outras idéias, e os lábios que haviam beijado apenas outro rapaz antes ficaram instantaneamente macios contra os dele, abrindo-se em um convite inequívoco. Sendo o predador natural que era, ele aceitou a profundidade do beijo com voracidade.

A língua dele escorregou por entre os lábios dela e deslizou por sua língua. Ela sonhara com o gosto dele, mas nenhum sonho era comparável ao sabor daquela boca. Os lábios e a língua dele exploravam-na com tanta experiência que ela gemia de prazer. Ele emitiu um som gutural em sua garganta que provocou arrepios no corpo dela. Em seguida, ele a puxou para mais perto pelos quadris.

Os dedos dela se remexiam pelo suéter dele, agarrando tão forte que a roupa teria rasgado, se não fosse de qualidade.

Ele passou as mãos ao redor dela, trazendo-a para o contato íntimo com a parte inferior do seu corpo. Ela sentiu a rigidez dele contra a sua barriga, mas não pôde pensar no que aquilo significava. Estava muito ocupada sendo devorada por um beijoqueiro experiente. E adorando.

Uma pequena parte de sua sanidade e a fraca voz da razão perguntaram o que ela pensava que estava fazendo, mas ela não tinha respostas. Uma voz ainda mais estridente, a de um amor irrequieto, dizia a ela que não teria uma chance como aquela novamente. Ela tinha urgência de experimentar o máximo possível com ele.

Seu coração e seu corpo clamavam para que obedecesse a essa voz.

Inu fez algo com a mão nas costas dela e seus joelhos envergaram.

De repente, ela estava tombando para trás, e ele vinha junto. Ela caiu com parte do quadril fora do sofá e não conseguiu se equilibrar, e os dois foram parar no chão. Ela caiu sobre ele, mas felizmente ele manteve os lábios dos dois unidos. Ele gemia e a apertava sobre seu corpo, acomodando a coxa musculosa entre as pernas dela. Ela ficou totalmente imóvel, com sensações percorrendo todas as suas terminações nervosas, fazendo com que tremesse e afastasse a cabeça da dele.

Aquilo já era demais.

Ela tentou segurar nos lábios um pequeno choramingo, mas ele escapou.

Ele olhou para ela, os ângulos de seu rosto tomados por uma emoção que ela não reconhecia.

— Eu a machuquei?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

— Você choramingou.

Ela olhou para ele, muda, abrindo ligeiramente as pernas em um gesto involuntário que tentou imediatamente retificar, sem sucesso. Ele se acomodou mais firmemente entre as pernas dela, e o efeito foi um abraço mais forte da sua coxa contra as pernas dela.

Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos para não ver o desgosto que haveria nos olhos dele. Ela prometera nunca fazer isso, mas era como se seu cérebro tivesse perdido o controle do corpo e tivesse assumido vontade própria.

O fato de sua razão seguir seu coração não ajudava seu autocontrole.

— Abra os olhos, Kagome — ele pediu em um tom que ela duvidava que alguém fosse capaz de desobedecer. — Olhe para mim.

Ela se fortaleceu para lutar contra a raiva dele e abriu os olhos.

— Desculpe — ela conseguiu sussurrar.

Longe de terem raiva, os olhos dele estavam emoldurados por um olhar que ele nunca dedicara a ela.

— Por quê?

Antes de olhar para os olhos dele novamente, ela fitou seus lábios.

— Por ter beijado você.

— Eu beijei você.

Mas ela provocou mais. Foi ela que abriu a boca.

Ela simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, sem conseguir pronunciar suas palavras.

— Você me deseja. — ele soava como se nunca tivesse pensado nisso, mas, ainda assim, não parecia irritado com o fato dela ter quebrado o pacto. — Desde quando?

Ela virou a cabeça, orgulhosa demais para responder. O sofá estava tão próximo que ela conseguia ver os detalhes do couro, mas isso não servia para distraí-la da presença dele.

Ele tocou o queixo dela com dedos implacáveis até que ela o olhasse novamente.

— Eu a desejo também.

— Deseja? — ela perguntou, impressionada. — Não é possível.

Ele riu e moveu-se contra ela para que percebesse as outras partes rígidas do seu corpo.

— Eu diria que é muito possível.

Quando ela percebeu as conseqüências do que falou, ficou corada.

Ele riu novamente e baixou a boca até a de Kagome. Dessa vez, foi a língua dele que pediu para entrar nos lábios dela. O beijo foi incendiário, transformando o senso de realidade dela em cinzas.

Tudo o que conseguia fazer era sentir. Todos os toques eram novos para ela, todas as carícias eram um passo para um mundo desconhecido, mas surpreendente. Um mundo em que a paixão ditava as regras e o desejo era uma presença tangível a seu redor.

Ele traçou as curvas do rosto dela e do pescoço com a pontinha dos dedos. Mas, quando ele atingiu os seios, seu toque mudou, ficando mais insistente, e ele apalpou suas curvas suaves possessivamente através do tecido da camisa de flanela que ela usava. Foi tão íntimo que ela estremeceu diante do impacto, enquanto ele resmungava em aprovação por ela estar sem sutiã.

Ele começou a apertá-la com uma astúcia experiente, fazendo com que sentisse ardor em sua parte mais íntima.

Ela precisava tocá-lo também, queria sentir a pele dele sem que houvesse obstáculos entre os dois. Ela tirou a camiseta dele de dentro da calça para que pudesse passar a mão por baixo do suéter. A pele dele estava mais quente do que ela esperava, emanando um calor que queimava deliciosamente os seus dedos.

E os pêlos do seu peito eram sedosos. Ela tocou todos os locais que conseguia alcançar, explorando o corpo musculoso dele com uma voraz inocência. Quando ela encontrou seus mamilos enrijecidos, parou e os circulou com um dos polegares, depois os roçou, sentindo um imenso prazer com a resposta passional dele.

Ela estava vagamente ciente de que ele desabotoava a camisa dela e a retirava.

Porém, somente se deu conta disso quando a mão dele tocou seu corpo nu. Toda a percepção dela foi consumida com a sensação das mãos dele em sua carne nua, quando os bicos dos seus seios endureceram quase dolorosamente e ela estremecia ligeiramente.

Ele a beijou pelo queixo e pelo pescoço.

— Você tem a pele tão macia, Kagome, tão gostosa.

A única resposta dela foi outro choramingo apaixonado, quando a boca de Inu encontrou o seio dela e, depois, um gemido, quando ele começou a sugar o bico. Ela deixou as mãos caírem ao seu lado, agarrando o tapete. Kagome jogava a cabeça para trás e para frente, e um som abafado que ela mal reconhecia saía de sua garganta.

E então ela deixou soltar palavras que não planejava em uma ofegante cascata.

— Oh! Eu sabia que seria maravilhoso, mas isso supera tudo. Estou sentindo tanto prazer, como se todo meu corpo estivesse formigando por uma picada de abelha.

Ele riu, tirando a boca do mamilo dela.

— Terei prazer em picar suas pétalas e beber de seu néctar com a minha língua.

As palavras eróticas provocaram-lhe arrepios e ela gemeu.

Ele sorriu obscuramente, voltando a sugar o corpo macio dela. Ela tentou arquear o corpo no chão, mas o corpo dele a impediu.

— Inu... Isso é tão bom... Tão bom... — a palavra saiu em um longo gemido que ela não tentou ocultar.

Ela não tinha certeza sobre como aquilo acontecera, mas ele estava sem a camiseta e o suéter e ela sentiu seu corpo nu contra o dele. Era maravilhoso e aconteciam coisas dentro dela que ela nunca imaginara-se capaz de sentir... A sensação de uma tensão crescente com a qual ela não sabia lidar. Simplesmente ficava mais forte e mais forte, e então ele abriu o zíper da calça dela, deslizando a mão para dentro.

Os dedos dele ultrapassaram a parte superior da calcinha e passaram entre os lábios excitados para pararem em seu local mais encantador. Algo aconteceu dentro dela. Era como um foguete explodindo, e ela gemia enquanto seu corpo curvava de tanto prazer.

— Isso, _bella. _Deixe-me sentir o seu prazer.

Ela olhava para ele, seu corpo estremecia enquanto os dedos dele continuavam com aquela brincadeira. Quem era Bella? Seus pensamentos dividiam-se quando um dedo quase escorregava para dentro dela e ele pressionava a palma da mão contra seu clitóris, prolongando o prazer.

Ele pressionou um pouco mais e ela sentiu uma dolorosa penetração, quando ele falou:

— Kagome! — a voz dele abafou-se com atordoante descrédito. — Você é virgem? — perguntou, tirando a mão do corpo ainda com sinais de sua intimidade.

— Sim.

Algo diferente lampejou diante de seus olhos e ele começou a sussurrar em uma língua que ela não entendia, beijando-a com vigor no rosto e no pescoço. Tomada de sensações, ela não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, até que ele começou a retirar a calça dela.

— Inu?

— O que, _bella?_

O uso do nome de outra mulher de novo fez com que ela bruscamente recobrasse o controle de si mesma. É claro que ele estava pensando que ela era outra mulher. Ele não iria desejá-la se fosse de outra forma, mas ela não podia entregar sua virgindade assim. Poderia?

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela estupidamente.

Ele riu, sua risada era rouca e ofegante.

— Fazendo amor com você.

Mas não era amor. Era sexo e ela não sabia se poderia passar por aquilo.

— Eu sou virgem.

— Eu sei.

— Eu quis dizer que não tomo pílula, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ele já tinha abaixado a calça dela até os joelhos, puxando-a agora até os calcanhares.

— Eu tenho camisinha.

— Mas... — ela abaixou a mão para proteger-se, mesmo vestindo apenas calcinha. — Por favor, Inu. Espere.

Ele parou e olhou para ela, o olhar era aterrorizante em razão de sua intensidade.

— Você não quer fazer tudo?

— Você me chamou de Bella.

Uma vergonha constrangedora brilhou no fundo dos olhos dourados dele, confirmando o receio de ela ser uma substituta para outra mulher.

— Bem... Sim, mas você quer que eu explique?

— Não! — só de pensar em escutar o nome de outra mulher que ele já havia amado no momento em que ela estava deitada praticamente nua sob ele era repugnante. — De maneira alguma.

Agora, ele parecia confuso.

— Então, qual é o problema?

Será que ele era tão tolo assim?

— Eu não quero fazer amor com você enquanto pensa em uma de suas namoradas.

— Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas — disse ele. Seu corpo todo se retesou de forma afrontadora.

Ela desejava realmente acreditar nele, mas o que havia feito senão aquilo?

Levada pelo receio de estar fazendo papel da outra e pensando no legado físico definitivo que o ato de fazer amor deixaria em seu corpo, ela declarou com toda honestidade:

— Não estou preparada.

— Eu acho que você está.

— Você me disse que me demitiria se eu alguma vez tentasse seduzi-lo. O que aconteceria se fizéssemos sexo agora? — perguntou ela.

A feição dele ficou soturna, a decepção estampada em seus olhos dourados.

— Sem dúvida alguma, arruinaríamos uma grande amizade — disse ele cinicamente.

Apesar dos protestos, não era isso que ela queria ter ouvido. A dor a invadiu.

— Eu acho que você está certo. Seria tolice fazer amor. Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder meu emprego por uma única noite de luxúria.

Ela odiou proferir estas palavras, por mais verdadeiras que fossem.

Ele fez uma guinada para afastar-se dela, como se estivesse totalmente desprovido de emoções.

— Eu não vou pressioná-la a fazer algo que pensa que possa prejudicá-la — disse ele rispidamente.

— Eu sei disso.

Ele não respondeu, mas moveu-se e sentou no sofá. Ela não pôde ver a expressão dele, pois sua cabeça estava abaixada e seu corpo forte estremecia-se entre uma respiração profunda e outra.

Sem a paixão de entregar-se, ela ficou envergonhada e rapidamente se vestiu. Kagome levantou-se um pouco constrangida e sem saber o que falar.

Após alguns segundos, até mesmo a respiração dele já estava controlada. Quando ele olhou para ela, não havia nada em seu olhar fixo que pudesse revelar que ele pensava. Ele simplesmente ficou sentado em silêncio, com as mãos balançando entre as pernas já vestidas.

— Inu, eu...

— Se eu a encontrasse nua em minha cama, não a demitiria.

Isso foi tudo que ele falou e então se levantou e foi embora da sala sem falar mais nada.

Um segundo depois, a porta da casa havia sido aberta e fechada, e ela estava completamente sozinha numa casa que parecia ecoar tudo o que não fora dito.

Será que ele realmente a desejava?

Quem era Bella?

Ela foi para o seu canto do sofá, lágrimas queimavam seus olhos. Será que ela tinha evitado um enorme erro ou havia cometido o maior equívoco da sua vida?

Essas questões e as palavras dele remoeram na cabeça de Kagome durante toda a semana seguinte.

As palavras surgiam em sua consciência assim que ela acordava e a atormentavam durante todo o dia. Por fim, passaram a causar insônia todas as noites. Quando ela dormia, sonhava com ele e o prazer que ele lhe havia proporcionado.

Ela acordava com dores entre as pernas e sonhando com ele. Seus desejos por ele cresciam absurdamente. Dois fatores a impediam de pular na cama dele: a lembrança dele chamando-a pelo nome de outra mulher e o fato dele raramente estar por perto. Sendo honesta consigo mesmo, tinha de admitir que, se o presente não era o caso, o passado não faria diferença.

Ele não tinha namorado nenhuma Bella que ela conhecesse, mas, quando Kagome tomou conta da casa no verão anterior, ele foi para casa. Poderia ter namorado qualquer uma naquela época. Será que ele havia se apaixonado pela Bella e ela o abandonara?

Isso explicaria o fato de ele não estar concentrado em seus relacionamentos com outras mulheres este ano, porque tivera apenas uma namorada e ela havia terminado com ele quando decidiu tornar as coisas mais sérias. Kagome odiava o pensamento de ser a substituta para outra mulher. De qualquer maneira o desejo de tentar conquistar o afeto dele por meio da paixão tornou-se mais irresistível a cada dia. Particularmente quando Inu ia se afastando e passando menos e menos tempo com ela.

Ele a queria e havia praticamente a convidado para a sua cama. Não podia simplesmente abandonar esses pensamentos.

Finalmente, o medo de perder o pouco que tinha dele foi decisivo. Passava das onze horas e Inu não estava em casa. Ele havia ligado dizendo para ela não se preocupar com o jantar, porque ele tinha uma reunião do grupo de estudo naquela noite. Numa sexta-feira à noite. Como se alguma vez tivesse ido a uma dessas reuniões. Ele a estava evitando e ela não podia mais aturar essa situação.

Ela sabia que seria difícil vê-lo ir embora ao final da primavera, mas não sabia que seria impossível viver na mesma casa e perder o pouco que tinha dele. Certo ou errado, dormiria com ele e esperava que isso trouxesse de volta a proximidade que eles haviam compartilhado antes do encontro na sala de estar. Valia a pena qualquer risco para ter um futuro com o homem que ela amava... Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser um futuro extremamente breve.

Ela vestiu sua camisola, longe de ter atrevimento suficiente para ir nua para a cama dele, e apagou as luzes da casa, exceto uma do _hall. _Depois, entrou no quarto dele, escuro e vazio. Seu coração batia aceleradamente. Ela não sabia como faria isso se ele realmente estivesse em casa.

A perspectiva de Inu encontrá-la na cama era muito menos desanimadora do que ela ter que explicar o que queria. Ele era esperto. Entenderia.

Mesmo assim, ela entrou cuidadosamente debaixo das cobertas, sentindo-se como uma ladra ou algo similar. Mas ele dissera que não a demitiria caso a encontrasse nua em sua cama. Ela pensava nisso enquanto aconchegava-se entre os travesseiros dele, respirando seu perfume. Eles ficariam íntimos naquela noite e então aquele horrível vazio em seu peito iria embora.

Enquanto ela estava ali, deitada esperando por ele, suas noites de insônia daquela semana se juntaram e seus olhos ficaram inacreditavelmente pesados. Sua última lembrança foi ter olhado para o relógio digital e ver que já passara da meia-noite.

Ela acordou com vozes sussurrantes do outro lado da cama. O colchão afundou ao mesmo tempo em que a lâmpada do abajur do outro lado da cama acendeu e ela ficou ofegante com o que lhe foi revelado.

Inu estava com a mão no ombro de uma mulher. Uma morena linda com impressionantes olhos castanhos. Sua blusa desabotoada revelava curvas perfeitas dentro de um espartilho preto.

— Kagome, o que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Inu, com seus olhos dourados arregalados em choque. Seus cabelos estavam obviamente desalinhados, conseqüência do que fazia antes de entrar no quarto.

— Dormindo — ela balbuciou, perplexa.

Uma explicação para os motivos de sua presença ali estava totalmente fora do seu alcance, e o coração de Kagome estilhaçava-se enquanto a linda morena olhava para ela como se Kagome fosse um inseto asqueroso.

O brilho da compreensão surgiu no olhar fixo dos olhos dourados de Inu e, junto com ele, um pouco de vergonha e desconforto que machucavam tanto quanto o olhar de escárnio da nova namorada dele.

— Kagome, eu... — pela primeira vez em 18 meses, ela via Inu Ouji perder a fala, mas a sua namorada, não.

— Por que a sua governanta está dormindo na sua cama? — perguntou a Inu, desconfiada.

— Esqueci de avisá-la que eu dormiria em casa esta noite. Hoje é dia de lavanderia. Ela não deve ter roupa de cama para usar. — como as desculpas saíam de sua cabeça sem sinal de hesitação, pareciam perfeitas.

Entretanto, saber que ele não queria que a outra mulher pensasse que poderia haver outra razão para Kagome estar em sua cama fez a cabeça dela queimar como ácido.

Os lábios da linda mulher enrugaram-se em tom de desaprovação.

— Ela deveria dormir no sofá, então.

— Sim. Eu deveria. — disse Kagome respeitosamente. Ela olhou para Inu, seus olhos a denunciavam. — Foi um grande erro ter entrado aqui.

— O momento não foi apropriado — disse ele em tom verdadeiro.

— Muito inadequado — concordou a morena. — Entretanto, o problema pode ser solucionado agora, não pode?

— Mas é claro. — Kagome saiu da cama, satisfeita por estar vestindo sua camisola branca de algodão.

Se ela estivesse nua, não suportaria a humilhação. Daquela forma, ela sentia raiva e humilhação, lágrimas queimavam sua garganta. Fora uma idiota em não perceber que o fato de um homem como Inu Ouji desejá-la não seria mais do que uma causalidade.

Recusando-se a justificar-se e claramente incapaz de pronunciar qualquer outra palavra, Kagome girou e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Ela correu pelo _hall _para seu próprio quarto e entrou apressadamente, batendo a porta e trancando-se antes de desmoronar no chão, entregando-se à dor que se espalhava rapidamente pelo seu corpo.

Fora muito estúpida em pensar que ele realmente a desejava. Ela achava que ele a evitava por não aceitar o fato de ter dito não, quando, na verdade, ele simplesmente havia encontrado outra mulher e estava passando seu tempo ao lado dela. Seus sonhos tolos estavam zombando dela com penosas acusações.

Mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de lhe dizer que havia encontrado outra pessoa. Provavelmente porque, para ele, não era outra pessoa, mas sim mais uma pessoa. O que ele lhe dissera não significava nada além de tranqüilizá-la a respeito do trabalho dela, após o embaraçoso desastre da semana anterior. Seu comentário não era, de modo algum, um convite. Não poderia ter sido, não com ele saindo com outra mulher logo em seguida.

Fora produto de sua mente fértil. Nada mais. Mas ele não deveria ter dito, se não queria dizer. Não era justo. Kagome pensou que iria vomitar, mas conseguiu engolir sua bílis. Em vez disso, pela primeira vez em anos, deixou cair suas lágrimas silenciosas.

Naquele momento, ela odiou Inu Ouji tanto quanto o amou.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome acordou como se houvesse um vazio em seu peito. O relacionamento dela com Inu havia mudado para sempre e ela sabia agora, sem sombra de dúvidas, que seus sentimentos por ele jamais seriam os mesmos. Sempre haveria outra linda mulher à espera de um homem como Inu Ouji.

Ela teria de encontrar um colega de quarto mais cedo do que esperava... E outro emprego. Não seria fácil, a maioria dos empregos de meio expediente que se encaixavam nos horários escolares já fora ocupada no início do ano, mas não tinha escolha.

Ela entrou caminhando em silêncio na cozinha, sem querer acordar os outros moradores da casa. Infelizmente, Inu estava em pé próximo à cafeteira, esperando o café ficar pronto, quando ela entrou.

Ele a olhou detidamente e disse:

— Bom dia.

— Será que é? — perguntou ela em um invariável tom de voz. Talvez para ele, homem de grande atividade sexual cujo jejum havia encerrado na noite anterior, fosse um bom dia.

Ele sobressaltou-se dizendo:

— Sinto muito pela noite de ontem.

— Sente?

— Sim. Foi uma lástima.

— Esta é uma maneira de abordar a situação.

— Não queria que você ficasse constrangida daquele jeito.

Será que era só isso que ele achava que havia acontecido? Que ela ficara constrangida? Está bem. Ele tinha estraçalhado o coração dela, e nada neste mundo seria capaz de recompô-lo.

— Kikyou não sabe que você foi para a minha cama a fim de fazer amor. Ela acreditou na minha desculpa de ontem.

— Foi uma história inteligente.

— Não seja cínica. Por favor. Não é do seu perfil e eu já disse que sinto muito.

— E, com isso, a situação toda vai ficar melhor?

— Sim — ele retrucou com ar arrogante. — Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento. Não quebrei nenhuma promessa. Você não deveria estar chateada.

Pena que não era possível, levando-se em conta o quanto ficara surpresa diante de toda essa tormenta.

— Não. Nós não tínhamos... Temos um relacionamento, mas você me disse que não me demitiria se eu fosse para a sua cama.

Seu rosto ficou inexpressivo, como se ele finalmente tivesse entendido o que a aborrecia.

— E não vou. — disse ele, como se fizesse jus a uma medalha. — Foi um simples equívoco.

Ela balançou a cabeça diante da má interpretação da situação.

— Vou procurar outro emprego ainda hoje.

Ele contraiu o rosto, irritado, e disse:

— Você não pode.

— Posso.

— Não por causa disso. Não há motivo. Foi um equívoco sem maiores conseqüências e nós dois estaríamos melhor se esquecêssemos tudo isso.

— Talvez você. Eu não posso esquecer. Desculpe.

— Eu não quero suas desculpas. Quero que você fique como minha governanta.

— Como eu poderia?

— Você está sendo irracional. Não há razão para sentir-se constrangida ou querer ir embora. Para mim, a noite de ontem nunca aconteceu.

— Será que a Kikyou sabe disso?

— Eu não quis dizer...

— Eu sei o que quis dizer.

— Não é adequado que você faça comentários da minha vida particular deste jeito.

— Perdão. Então acho que é conveniente eu procurar outro emprego, não é? Eu, obviamente, não sou tão discreta quanto você precisaria que eu fosse.

— Essa manhã está sendo um equívoco que eu pretendo esquecer.

Da mesma forma que ela fora esquecida quando uma linda mulher apareceu.

— Você levou em conta que não será fácil conseguir outro emprego?

— Sim.

— Pelo menos, concorde em ficar até achar outro emprego.

— Certo.

Ela havia ficado até o fim do semestre, como tinha planejado inicialmente, pois achar outro emprego com seus horários apertados da faculdade fora impossível. Mas a situação mudou entre eles.

Ela ainda cuidou das tarefas domésticas, mas passou a gastar muito mais tempo no campus.

Por sorte, Kikyou não era uma estudante universitária local, então não estava ali regularmente, mas sua presença podia ser sentida no constrangimento diário entre Inu e Kagome.

Quando ele pediu a outra mulher em casamento, Kagome não ficou surpresa, mas, mesmo preparada, o golpe não foi amenizado, e seu coração sangrou.

Ele a convidou para o casamento e ela disse que eles não tinham esse tipo de relacionamento, que não pretendia vê-lo de novo depois do término das aulas. Ele era seu patrão, não seu amigo, e, quando as aulas terminassem, não seria nem mais isso.

Dessa vez, ele não havia insistido obstinadamente em fazer as coisas do jeito dele, o que revelava tudo que ela precisava saber.

Ela arrumou um emprego e uma moradia ao final do semestre, mudando-se uma semana antes dele.

Não seria capaz de agüentar vê-lo casar-se com outra mulher, mas torcia para ele ser feliz. Ela o amava demais para desejar algo diferente.

Nunca veria Inu Ouji novamente, mas também não seria capaz de esquecê-lo.

Algumas mulheres só se apaixonam uma vez, ou assim ela fora informada, e achou que ela era uma dessas. Ele tinha casado com uma mulher digna de sua incrível aparência e personalidade dinâmica, mas havia um pedaço do coração de Kagome que sempre pertenceria a ele.

Kagome dormiu apenas quarenta e cinco minutos, quando um pequeno ser subiu na sua cama e a acordou.

— Hashi?

— A Kanna está com medo, Kagome. Quer dormir com você.

A menina se aconchegou ao lado de Kagome, confirmando as palavras do irmão.

— E você também?

— Tive um pesadelo.

— Estou com saudades do papai — reclamou Kanna.

Depois de ter ficado remoendo o passado, Kagome estava cansada demais para discutir. Ela simplesmente os acomodou melhor e todos adormeceram.

No entanto, depois de duas horas, com o corpo dolorido, ela saiu cuidadosamente em busca de um local para dormir melhor.

As duas crianças estavam dormindo muito pesadamente para levá-las para a cama, mas ela não sabia exatamente onde dormir.

As camas deles eram pequenas demais para um adulto. O sofá que havia no apartamento também não era muito confortável. Até onde sabia, a única cama disponível era a da suíte principal.

Ela caminhou sonolenta até o quarto do pai de Kanna e Hashi. Ele jamais saberia que ela dormira ali. Levantaria pela manhã e mandaria lavar a roupa de cama para que ficasse pronta quando ele chegasse, no dia seguinte.

Ela jogou o excesso de travesseiros no chão e deitou-se na cama. Havia algo ligeiramente familiar no cheiro dos travesseiros, mas estava cansada demais para descobrir o quê.

Inuyasha entrou em casa calmamente. Ele trabalhara intensamente nos últimos cinco dias a fim de voltar para casa mais cedo. Sentia saudades dos filhos e estava louco para ver Kagome novamente e descobrir se ela era tudo de que lembrava.

Ele passara as últimas trinta e seis horas acordado, cochilando rapidamente no avião. Queria ficar alguns dias sem ir ao escritório, portanto teve que adiantar o trabalho. Ele havia tomado um comprimido para enjôo no avião, quando estava muito cansado, mas esqueceu e tomou uma taça de vinho para acompanhar o jantar e uma dose de uísque uma hora depois.

Ele subiu as escadas com uma sensação de antecipação e alívio que não sentia há tempos. No dia seguinte, Kagome saberia que trabalhava para ele. Não tinha idéia de como reagiria, mas agora que ela estava ligada às crianças, ele não acreditava que fosse querer deixar o emprego.

Ele planejou tudo isso, fazendo o melhor para que a situação corresse a seu favor. Ao contrário do seu primeiro casamento, em que ele havia permitido que a luxúria e as emoções tolas congelassem seu bom senso, dessa vez ele planejava abordar a situação com Kagome do mesmo modo como fechava seus negócios. Com razão, sangue-frio e o objetivo de vencer.

Ele estava afrouxando a gravata quando percebeu a pilha de travesseiros no chão. Seu cérebro tonto não conseguia entender por que estavam ali. Seus funcionários eram impecáveis e seus filhos, muito respeitosos para fazer guerra de travesseiros no quarto dele.

Intrigado com o mistério, tirou o paletó e o pendurou, enquanto examinava o resto do quarto. Quando viu a cama, parou.

A cama estava ocupada.

Quem teve a audácia de invadir seu santuário? Nenhuma mulher que conhecia conseguiria passar pela segurança e seus funcionários eram leais demais para ajudar qualquer amante intrometida.

E ninguém, homem ou mulher, esperaria que ele fosse dormir em casa naquela noite.

Ele se aproximou para olhar de perto. Teve de remover uma mecha dos cabelos negros para revelar os traços da mulher. Ele o fez cuidadosamente para não acordá-la e ficou surpreso ao identificar a intrusa. Kagome.

O que fazia em sua cama?

Ele se lembrou de outra cama, em outros tempos.

Eles se beijaram de modo ardente e quase fizeram amor. Mas ela era virgem e hesitou na hora decisiva. Ele a desejara tanto que chegara a estremecer, mas ela havia preferido o trabalho a ele.

Seu ego não agüentou e ele ficou desapontado e irritado, mas disse que não a demitiria se mudasse de idéia. E passou a semana seguinte tentando evitá-la e controlando sua libido.

Ele considerava aquela paixão um erro e ficou muito grato por ela ter se recusado a ir até o fim. Kagome não fazia seu tipo. Era muito comum, inocente e doce. Ele passou a investir em mulheres sofisticadas e com uma visão similar de vida. Pensou que queria isso, mas aprendeu que esse tipo de mulher tem um preço.

E era um preço que não pagaria novamente.

Queria a simplicidade e o carinho que a mulher que estava em sua cama um dia representou na vida dele.

Certa noite, seis anos atrás, ela deitara na cama dele por convite, mas ele levou Kikyou para casa com ele, e com isso arruinou qualquer chance que poderia ter tido com Kagome.

Ela estava em sua cama novamente. Uma oportunidade e tanto para retificar os erros do passado.

Seu cérebro lhe dizia que havia algo errado naquele cenário, que ela sequer sabia que trabalhava para ele, portanto ela não estava aceitando nenhum convite ali. A presença dela em sua cama se explicaria por algo tão prosaico quanto a desculpa que ele dera a Kikyou seis anos antes.

Mas ele não gostava dessa conclusão lógica.

Certo, estava um pouco tonto, mas, ainda assim, podia ver que a presença de Kagome Higurashi em sua cama era parte do destino. Ela pertencia a ele. Ele devia ter visto isso antes. Claro que era.

Não. Espere. Ele deveria testá-la... Para ver se ela se ajustaria a essa vida como se ajustou à outra.

Mas haveria teste melhor do que o da cama? Isso era importante. Fundamental.

Enquanto ele terminava de se despir, sua mente trabalhava com vários argumentos favoráveis e contrários a dividir a cama com a nova babá, mas, no final, foi a exaustão física que venceu. Estava cansado demais e tonto para se preocupar em achar outro lugar para dormir. Optou pela própria cama. Ela poderia dividi-la com ele.

Ele deitou nu na cama. Nunca usava pijamas. Não o faria naquela noite. Mesmo tão cansado, não adormeceu automaticamente, mas virou-se para admirar os suaves traços de Kagome em repouso. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente abertos, perfeitos para um beijo.

Ela se importaria de ganhar um beijo de boa noite? Ele era um príncipe. Claro que não se importaria. Nunca nenhuma mulher negou-se a receber um beijo dele.

Ele aproximou-se dela e seu corpo cansado reagiu com surpreendente força à fragrância feminina de Kagome. Quando já estava perto o bastante para beijar sua boca relaxada, sentiu sua ereção e seu corpo tomado de necessidade.

Ele pressionou os lábios contra os dela em um beijo casto.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele como se fosse uma aparição.

— Inu?

— Sim, querida Kagome. — no dia seguinte, explicaria quem era.

Ela relaxou novamente, como se a presença dele não a incomodasse nem um pouco. Ela fechou os olhos.

— Isso foi bom — ela sussurrou.

Então, ele a beijou novamente, e dessa vez ela respondeu generosamente, abrindo mais os lábios para que ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo.

Ele a beijou com a língua, provando a boca que atiçara seus sonhos por tanto tempo. Ela gemeu suavemente contra os lábios dele e suas pequenas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo de Inu da mesma maneira que haviam feito seis anos antes. Ele intensificou o beijo com uma paixão que não sentia há muito tempo. O gosto dela era perfeito, ela era perfeita, e ele ansiava por ela como jamais ansiara por nenhuma outra mulher.

Mas, mesmo tonto, por conta do cansaço e do efeito combinado do remédio com as bebidas, ele sabia que havia algo de errado naquilo.

Apelando para os últimos vestígios de sanidade e autocontrole, ele interrompeu o beijo. Ela balbuciou um som de protesto e beijou o queixo dele, procurando ligar-se novamente à sua boca. Ele sentiu o corpo estremecer de desejo quando ela passou a mão pela barriga dele e acariciou os pêlos acima de seu sexo.

— Kagome, _bella... _Sabe o que está fazendo?

Os olhos dela permaneceram fechados, mas os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sensual.

— Oh, sim. Beijando você. — e ela o fez novamente, dessa vez indo diretamente à boca com grande precisão.

Ele se forçou a interromper o contato novamente.

— Quem sou eu, _bella?_

— Inu. — ela franziu o cenho. — Não me chame de Bella. Não gosto.

— Certo.

Ela abriu ligeiramente os olhos, mas ele conseguiu ver sua íris.

— Beije-me novamente, Inu. Gosto quando me beija... E faz outras coisas.

A mulher era atrevida. Mesmo falando com certa libertinagem, ela tinha um ar de inocência que o tentava. Os toques dela não eram de uma mulher que tinha dado prazer a muitos homens, e ele sabia disso. Aquele reconhecimento o excitava ainda mais do que se ela o tivesse levado ao orgasmo com a mão.

— É seguro? — ele perguntou, sem saber se poderia parar se ela dissesse não.

— É sempre seguro com você. Só com você — ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele e o beijou novamente, tocando a língua dele com inexperiente entusiasmo.

Inuyasha sentiu-se satisfeito.

Assim como ele, ela se lembrava do quanto fora bom e queria novamente.

Dessa vez, porém, não era uma virgem assustada. Ele não tinha do que se arrepender. Não estava muito controlado naquela noite para lidar com uma iniciante e, na realidade, nunca fizera isso antes. Não tinha desejo de improvisar com o cérebro para controlar seu corpo.

Ela passou a ponta da língua no lábio inferior dele e ele se perdeu nela, puxando Kagome para baixo de seu corpo e devorando sua boca com uma necessidade há muito tempo não atendida. Kagome ficou paralisada, como se não soubesse o que fazer, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo com uma força que minou qualquer desejo que ele poderia ter tido de ir devagar.

Ele a tocou em todas as partes do corpo, mostrando sua ereção e deleitando-se na sensação daquele corpo feminino sob seus dedos. Impaciente com a barreira do pijama dela, ele o puxou com poucos movimentos.

Kagome estremeceu contra ele quando seus corpos totalmente nus se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Ele roçou seu sexo rígido nos pêlos do vértice das coxas dela.

— Eu a quero tanto, _tesoro mio._

Ela engasgou contra os lábios dele, enrijecendo o corpo.

— Isso não é um sonho.

Inuyasha riu.

— Oh, sim, é um sonho. Um sonho que demorou muito a ser realizado.

Ele a beijou novamente, mas o corpo dela estava parado e duro contra o dele. Será que se esquivaria agora? As lembranças do sexo frustrado dos dois há anos o atingiram, Não. Não podia. Ela o queria, suas respostas haviam sido muito impetuosas e ele a teria. Devia ser assim.

Ele se apoiou em um dos braços e apalpou os seios dela. O bico se retesou imediatamente e ele o roçou com a palma da mão. Ela se curvou com o toque dele, enquanto ele sorria por dentro, vitorioso. Ele planejava excitá-la com toda a sua habilidade, que era bem maior do que aquela que possuía com 24 anos.

Kikyou só fazia amor com ele quando seduzida, segurando a paixão até ele conseguir extraí-la do seu corpo sempre. Se havia uma coisa que sabia sobre sexo era como provocar uma mulher para que ela o desejasse.

Kagome retomou total consciência quando Inu tocou seus seios com carícias conhecidas que vinham da necessidade passional que ela havia guardado durante seis anos. Não entendia o que Inu estava fazendo naquela cama, de onde tinha vindo e como chegara ali. Mas nada disso importava agora.

Aquele era o homem que amava e ele a tocava novamente de uma forma com que sempre sonhou. Era irreal e, ainda assim, ela sabia que era real. Não importava se fazia sentido; estava acontecendo e ela estava feliz por isso. As recordações daquele dia, mais cedo, deixaram-na vulnerável emocionalmente. Somente aquele homem poderia preencher tal necessidade emocional.

E, por qualquer razão, ele parecia querer preenchê-la. Ele a desejava. Todos os seus toques diziam isso. Todas as carícias que suscitavam desejos e que ela negara por tanto tempo provavam que ele sentia as mesmas coisas. Ela não entendia como isso estava acontecendo. Ele se casou com Kikyou.

Ele se casou com Kikyou.

Kagome afastou a boca da dele, dessa vez tentando libertar todo o corpo.

— Não, não podemos. Você é casado.

Ele gemeu.

— Sim, mova-se assim, é tão bom.

— Não! — ela socou os ombros dele. — Você tem uma esposa.

Ele ficou paralisado e então respondeu com uma voz muito clara.

— Não, não tenho.

Antes de Kagome perguntar o que havia acontecido ou qualquer outra coisa, a boca de Inu novamente colou-se à sua.

Kikyou tinha partido. Não havia ninguém entre aquele sonho de seis anos. A necessidade de ser amada, de pertencer a alguém, era muito forte para Kagome no momento, era uma dor pungente dentro do seu corpo. Nunca sentira aquela dor desde a morte dos pais. Seria a percepção de que queria uma família e talvez nunca teria uma, ou a aceitação de que nunca teve... Já que a morte lhe levou todos?

Ela não sabia o que era, mas queria preencher o vazio da solidão. Só dessa vez e somente com aquele homem. Quando os dedos dele deslizaram pelo meio das coxas dela, ela não lutou contra a intimidade. Kagome lembrou-se bem do prazer que ele fora capaz de proporcionar-lhe e abriu as pernas diante do seu toque.

Ele murmurou um som de aprovação contra os lábios dela e seus dedos encontraram maciez e umidade. Os sonhos dela sempre a deixavam assim, mas naquela noite seria diferente. Independentemente de como tivesse ocorrido, Inu Ouji estava fazendo amor com ela com mais carinho do que suas lembranças eram capazes de supor.

A boca de Inu se moveu para os seios de Kagome e ele torturou os bicos enrijecidos até que ela estremecesse com a intensidade de suas sensações. Ela não sabia o que fazer, portanto não fez nada... Mas ele não parecia se importar. O corpo dele parecia obviamente excitado e seu entusiasmo a fazia sentir-se linda, mesmo sabendo que não era.

Ela curvou o corpo sob ele, precisando de algo que não sabia identificar.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

— Você me quer, Kagome?

— Sim, sim, eu o quero tanto...

O rosto dele se iluminou com uma sensação de intensa vitória e ele abriu as pernas dela com um movimento deliberado. Kagome não teve como se enganar. Ela não lutou contra ele. Não queria. Logo ele estaria dentro dela e eles seriam um só, e ela não ficaria mais sozinha.

Ele se equilibrou em cima dela para respirar rapidamente e penetrou-a com uma veloz investida.

Ela sentiu dor no seu centro feminino e gritou, tentando instintivamente livrar-se dele.

— Sim! — ele gritou, enquanto penetrava nela repetidamente, alargando tecidos desacostumados com aquele movimento e segurando os quadris dela com mãos firmes.

Novamente ele a beijou quase desconsoladamente, enquanto seu corpo se movia contra o dela. Ela sentia pequenas ondas de prazer, mas elas não compensavam a dor, e ela sentiu lágrimas descendo pela sua face até mesmo quando seus lábios retribuíram os beijos dele.

Essa parte pelo menos era boa.

Ele se sacudia e estremecia sobre ela, emitindo um som gutural contra a boca de Kagome. O corpo dele ficou totalmente rígido e então relaxou, caindo sobre ela como um enorme e pesado cobertor.

Agora não doía tanto assim, mas a sensação de incompletude a invadia. Era horrível, como se uma imensa promessa cristalina tivesse ruído em pedacinhos que cortavam todas as suas terminações nervosas. Ela não podia acreditar que havia esperado vinte e seis anos de existência por aquilo.

E estava sendo difícil respirar sob o peso dele.

Ela empurrou o peito dele.

— Inu...

Ele ergueu a cabeça, meio tonto.

— Você acabou?

Acabou? Sim, definitivamente havia acabado.

— Sim — ela respondeu com uma voz engasgada que não conseguia esconder. — Acabei. Por favor, saia. — ela o empurrou novamente.

Ele rolou para o lado.

— Sou muito pesado. — as palavras dele eram confusas, como se tivesse bebido demais.

Ele tentou pegá-la e ela se esquivou, mas pareceu que ele não se deu conta disso. Era forte e simplesmente puxou o corpo dela para o seu lado antes de cair no sono pesado. Simples assim...

Ele fizera amor com ela, tornou-a uma mulher e dormiu sem sequer explicar como diabos foi parar naquela cama.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

Kagome não sabia precisar se ficou ao lado dele por minutos ou horas... Estava muito tensa para calcular a passagem do tempo. Todo o seu ser estava em choque.

Acabara de fazer amor com Inu Ouji e não podia acreditar nisso. Não acreditava que ele estivesse ali, na cama dela... Ou que tivesse permitido que ele a tocasse e entrasse no seu corpo quando jamais dera tal liberdade a outros homens.

Ela acordou totalmente excitada, arrepiada diante de uma necessidade que não sabia como aliviar. E, aparentemente, nem ele... Porque não fora aliviada. _(n/a: eu tinha que comentar aqui, o Inuyasha não é bom de camaaaaa XDD_) A forte ânsia que pensou que desapareceria quando fizessem amor era ainda mais profunda.

Por quanto tempo ele a tocou enquanto ela pensava que dormia... Pensando que fosse apenas outro pesadelo erótico como as centenas que tivera nos últimos seis anos. Não podia crer que fora tão estúpida.

Mas, para defender-se, embora tivesse tido apenas um encontro passional verdadeiro com ele para a sua imaginação viajar, os sonhos eram tão reais que ela sempre acordava com sensação pulsante de um orgasmo. O único orgasmo que tivera acordada na vida fora propiciado por ele.

Ele era também o único amante de suas fantasias inconscientes. Nenhum outro homem teria ultrapassado a barreira de seu subconsciente. O toque de qualquer outra pessoa enquanto dormia a teria feito acordar assustada e chocada.

Mas não Inu Ouji.

Só que aquela noite não fora um sonho, pelo menos até onde sabia. Ela tomou uma consciente decisão de fazer amor com ele, mesmo que tenha sido sob a influência de um enorme prazer que a derretia. No entanto, a dor latejante entre suas pernas era a prova de que nem tudo fora prazer.

No fim, fazer amor com ele se transformou em mais uma quimera intocável, assim como seu desejo de ter uma família... De ter um local que fosse só seu, de um modo que nenhum emprego possibilitaria. A dor entre suas pernas não era nada, se comparada à que sentia no peito. Doía tanto que queria chorar.

O calor e a umidade de sua face revelavam que já chorava.

Questionamentos que sua mente anestesiada havia aprendido a relevar agora voltavam com força total.

Como Inu Ouji viera parar na cama dela? Cama dela, não, cama do seu patrão. Ela não podia compreender a realidade. Era tão fantástico... Muito além do que era crível.

Será que os dois homens eram amigos? Como ele entrou na casa? Mais importante, ele ainda era casado? Ele disse que não e ela acreditou, mas deveria ter acreditado? Ele era confiável? Ela não o via há anos. Talvez tivesse mudado, mas um homem podia mudar tanto assim?

Inu Ouji era muito honrado para aquele tipo de comportamento. Ainda seria?

Oh, Deus... Será que ele saberia quem ela era quando fizeram amor? Ele pensava que fosse Kikyou?

Não... Ele a chamou de querida Kagome, como fazia. Ele falou que não era casado, mas seria verdade?

Ela sentiu náuseas ao pensar que podia ter transado com um homem casado, enquanto seu corpo doía pela perda da virgindade.

Ela saiu da cama, precisando se afastar do local em que se arruinou.

Certamente, o príncipe a demitiria quando soubesse que havia dormido com um dos seus amigos. Ela teria de deixar as crianças. Ela sentiu ainda mais angústia. Não queria deixá-los. Eles precisavam dela e ela, deles. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de fazer.

Colocou o emprego em risco por uma oportunidade que valeu apenas dor.

Ela perambulou pela suíte e foi até o banheiro, onde ficou imersa na banheira até a água esfriar e ela entender o que havia acontecido.

Não podia acreditar que, na noite em que decidira dormir na cama do patrão, ele havia convidado um amigo para abusar dela. E ainda menos compreensível era o fato de o homem ser o único no mundo que ela deixaria tocá-la intimamente.

Ela se lembrou que ele perguntara em seus sonhos se ela estava protegida, ao que respondeu que sempre, com ele. Somente ele. Porque, naquele momento, acreditou que ele fosse seu amante da fantasia, um homem que a visitava somente em sonhos. Um homem com quem se sentia segura.

Como Inu Ouji era amigo do príncipe? Seu patrão, que era apenas... Espere um momento.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha. E se Inu Ouji não fosse amigo de Inuyasha Taisho, mas o homem em pessoa?

Isso seria loucura. O príncipe Inuyasha... Inu Ouji. Que outro homem ousaria dormir na cama do príncipe, além dele próprio?

Certamente Inu... Príncipe Inuyasha... Sabia quem era ela quando a cunhada a contratou. Ou Inuyasha teve o cuidado de ao menos perguntar seu sobrenome? Sim, teve. Ela já sabia que ele devia ser um pai decente, o que queria dizer que ele sabia que a havia contratado.

Sabia?

Poderia haver mais de uma Kagome Higurashi no mundo. Ela não era tão marcante assim.

Outro pensamento invadiu sua mente, eliminando todos os demais. A mãe de Hashi e Kanna morrera dois anos atrás. Ela sentiu tanto alívio que lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos. Inu não era casado. Não havia mentido.

Mas por que fizera amor com ela?

Primeiramente, ela estava sonhando... Ou pensou que estivesse, mas ele estava bem acordado desde o início. Ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava. Será que ele havia ido dormir e depois acordara pensando que Kikyou ou uma namorada estivesse a seu lado? Então, fez o que homens como ele fazem com suas mulheres no meio da noite... Fez amor com ela. Tudo era como um cenário, uma pintura.

Ele a chamou pelo nome, mas teria sido sonho ou realidade?

Em algum momento, ele deve ter percebido que não era outra mulher. Nesse caso, por que continuou?

Mas talvez tivesse pensado o tempo todo que era um sonho. Não, não fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido.

Tudo o que sabia era que ele não a queria como Inu Ouji, e que não teria a menor chance com um príncipe real. O que quer que o tivesse levado a transar com ela, ele não levaria a sério. Não com ela.

Ela não conseguia pensar direito. Tinha de acalmar os pensamentos e o coração, e o banho, já frio, não estava ajudando. Embora a dor entre as coxas tivesse melhorado.

Ela saiu da banheira e se secou, olhando para a porta que levava ao quarto com o mesmo temor que teria se fosse entrar em uma arena cheia de leões famintos. Ela abriu a porta lentamente, esperando que ele ainda estivesse dormindo para que pudesse sair. O quarto ainda estava escuro, o que era um bom sinal, e tudo o que conseguia ouvir era o som da respiração dele. Bom.

Ela entrou no quarto na ponta dos pés enrolada na toalha e foi em busca do pijama. Felizmente, ela o encontrou ao lado da cama. Poderia correr até o seu quarto, mas lembrou-se das câmeras de segurança do corredor, e não queria ser flagrada enrolada numa toalha.

Ela voltou para o banheiro, vestiu-se às pressas e saiu. Ela virou e teve de parar bruscamente para dar um beijo em Hashi.

Ele esfregou os olhos, sonolento.

— Por que você estava dormindo no quarto do papai?

Ela sentiu o estômago revirar.

— Você e Kanna pegaram meu lugar na cama.

Ela o levou ao quarto dele, pensando em como se livraria de Inuyasha naquela manhã.

Se ele tivesse pensado que estava sonhando, poderia achar que ela fosse Kikyou... Talvez sequer percebesse que ela estivera em sua cama na noite anterior. Seria um risco, mas parecia viável colocar a idéia em prática para um cérebro cansado e chocado com a idéia dela ter virado mulher.

Inuyasha acordou com uma estranha sensação de bem-estar e expectativa.

Instintivamente, ele procurou o calor de uma pessoa, mas lembrou-se que não tinha mais mulher ou amante dormindo com ele. Estranho ter se esquecido, pois já havia se passado dois anos. Então, ele começou a se lembrar da noite anterior e suas ações fizeram sentido.

Kagome estava na casa dele... Na cama dele. Ele fizera amor com ela na noite anterior. Ele abriu os olhos, impressionado, mas a cama estava vazia.

Será que estava sendo discreta por causa das crianças ou nunca estivera ali? Tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior parecia meio irreal mesmo. Até mesmo o vôo dele para casa, mas isso não fora um sonho, assim como o fato de ter vindo para casa e encontrado Kagome em sua cama.

Mas o que ela fazia ali? E no que diabos ele estava pensando quando resolveu beijá-la e seduzi-la?

Ele não podia acreditar ter feito amor com ela na primeira vez em que a viu, depois de seis anos... Ou que ela tinha deixado isso acontecer. A Kagome que ele conheceu jamais se sujeitaria às investidas de um homem daquele jeito. E foi apenas porque ele estava muito cansado e grogue que fizera tais investidas. Não estava pensando direito.

O plano era testar como ela se ajustaria à vida dele para descobrir se era a mulher de que ele se lembrava e depois descobrir se ainda havia paixão entre ambos. Pelo menos essa resposta ele já tinha. A química entre os dois não era problema, ela o excitava mais do que qualquer mulher com quem já tivesse transado, mas não se sentia bem com isso.

Como poderia, quando as evidências apontavam para uma promiscuidade que ele nunca suspeitara encontrar nela? Droga, será que os relatórios da investigação estavam errados? Que tipo de mulher deitaria na cama e convidaria um homem que não via há seis anos para cair em seus braços? Uma mulher promíscua, insistia o lado lógico do seu cérebro. Ela se deitou na cama dele há seis anos também... Na época, ela disse que era virgem, mas e se fosse mentira?

Kikyou mentiu para ele, usou sua sexualidade para fazê-lo acreditar que suas emoções eram mais verdadeiras do que sua tendência mercenária. Não suportaria cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

Mas talvez Kagome não fosse tão promíscua ou oportunista quanto fora Kikyou. Será que ela sabia quem ele era e quis tirar proveito da situação? A menos que os relatórios sobre ela estivessem errados, essa era a circunstância mais provável. De acordo com eles, ela não saía para namorar e, no último ano, não teve vida sexual ativa, a não ser que tivesse escondido esse detalhe muito bem.

O que não explicava como ela havia descoberto a identidade dele antes de seu retorno. Ele havia se assegurado que todos os porta-retratos com suas fotos fossem guardados, mas ela podia ter revirado fotos da família com as crianças. Será que esperara na cama dele de propósito, a fim de tirar proveito?

Não. Aquela teoria era ilógica, pois ela não o esperava naquela noite. Ninguém esperava.

Mas, independentemente de suas razões para dormir na cama dele, ela não estava mais ali. E ele queria saber por quê. Também queria saber por que havia permitido que ele fizesse amor com ela. Ela não protestou nenhuma vez sequer. Foi totalmente incondizente com a personalidade dela, ou pelo menos teria sido há seis anos. Ele tinha mudado muito nesse período, talvez ela também.

E não para melhor.

O cérebro dele girava diante das possibilidades, mas parou quando puxou as cobertas para sair da cama.

Havia um sangue seco que não era seu no seu corpo e no lençol. Não muito, mas um pouco. Será que ela havia ficado menstruada? Por isso saiu?

— Papai!

O grito da pequena menina sacolejou Kagome de um sono profundo e ela endireitou-se na cama, abrindo bem os olhos para ver sua companheira de sono nos braços de um homem alto e lindo que estava ao lado da cama.

— Olá, _stellina, _sentiu saudades?

Kanna passou seus pequenos braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o apertou.

— Sim!

— Eu também, _piccola mia._

— Ele sentiu saudades de mim também — anunciou Hashi, importante.

— Certamente. — Inuyasha se inclinou e pegou o menino no colo, de maneira que ficou segurando os dois filhos. Sua expressão trazia uma forte ternura que fez o coração de Kagome apertar no peito.

E, então, o olhar dele cruzou com o dela e ficou inexpressivo. O coração dela começou a acelerar diante das lembranças da noite anterior antes que tivesse tempo de demonstrar suas defesas. E elas doíam. Ela ainda não tinha idéia da razão dele ter feito amor com ela, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa... Ele tinha muito menos possibilidades do que Inu Ouji.

Nunca poderia ser dela.

— Olá, Kagome.

— Bom dia... — Oh, Deus, como deveria chamá-lo? Ele não era Inu Ouji. — Sua Alteza.

— Pode ser Inuyasha — ele falou ironicamente.

— Papai, a Kagome não é adorável? — perguntou Kanna.

— Ela é perfeita, papai... A melhor babá de todas. — Hashi sorriu para Kagome com adoração.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, embora só quisesse voltar para debaixo dos lençóis e esconder-se. Fizera amor com aquele homem na noite anterior e mal podia respirar diante de tais lembranças.

— É fácil ser uma boa babá quando as crianças são tão maravilhosas.

— Eles são maravilhosos — declarou Inuyasha. Os dois ficaram contentes com o elogio do pai e Kagome sentiu algo estranho no coração. Um anseio que nunca havia sentido ao cuidar de outras crianças. Com Hashi e Kanna, era diferente. Ela se sentia possessiva e protetora. Não era profissionalismo, e ela detestava a forma com que se sentia vulnerável,

— Certamente quer passar muito tempo só com os dois — ela falou.

— Pensei que todos pudéssemos tomar café e passear um pouco na praia.

Aquele plano foi totalmente aprovado pelas crianças, enquanto o coração de Kagome pulava em seu peito. Ele queria que passassem o dia juntos? Todos? Depois da noite passada? Ele não a demitiria? Será que não se lembrava?

Ela sentiu uma ponta de esperança. Talvez não fosse tão horrível assim.

— Papai, jura? — perguntou Kanna com prazer.

— Sim. Não vou ao escritório por alguns dias.

Hashi gritou de contentamento, feliz com a possibilidade de passar algum tempo com o pai.

Kagome acreditava que a relação das crianças com o pai fosse boa, mas, ao observar as evidências, sentiu uma grande felicidade por ter visto o homem que Inu Ouji se tornou.

Os dois pularam do colo do pai para correr para os seus quartos e se aprontar.

Inuyasha, entretanto, não saiu.

Inuyasha rangeu os dentes para conter o desejo que não deveria sentir. Era ainda mais forte do que o arrependimento que sentia em sua mente, capaz de eliminar todo o resto. Foi um longo caminho desde a sensação de completude daquela manhã. Agora, sentia-se constrangido por sua fraqueza.

Não era tolo, mas parecia destinado a errar quando o assunto era mulher. E detestava isso.

Kagome Higurashi brincou com ele assim como Kikyou, pois, independentemente dos planos que tinha antes, ele agora se via obrigado a seguir com o casamento. Ela podia muito bem estar grávida, embora o fato de ter acabado de ficar menstruada desse a ele uma chance maior de escapar da chantagem emocional que ela poderia armar.

— Se quiser minha ajuda com as crianças na praia, terei de me vestir — ela falou, quando o silêncio ficou insuportável.

— Perfeitamente. — ele estendeu a mão para puxá-la da cama, mas ela se esquivou.

— Estou usando pijama. — e ela se cobriu até o queixo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas ironicamente, enquanto a irritação brigava com o desejo que um único ato sexual não havia satisfeito. Não depois de uma seca de dois anos.

— Você não ficou tão envergonhada ontem à noite — ele falou com certo deboche.

— Noite passada? — ela perguntou, tentando parecer confusa.

A raiva e o deboche dele atingiram outro patamar. Ela mentia quase tão bem quanto Kikyou, mas ele não entendia por que agora fingia ignorância.

— Na minha cama.

— Não sei do que você está falando. Deve ter sonhado. — Kagome nunca mentiu e reconhecia que não fazia isso muito bem.

— Eu não estava sonhando.

Ela estremeceu. Ele parecia muito irritado também.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim — ele respondeu. — Fizemos amor ontem à noite.

Ela se encolheu diante da frieza das palavras dele, da certeza que elas traziam. O coração dela se concentrou em outra certeza... Ele havia ficado acordado, portanto não havia desculpas para o que fizera. Ele a seduziu enquanto ela dormia, vulnerável. Não podia acreditar nisso, mas não tinha alternativa.

— Eu...

— Não tente esconder seu comportamento fingindo que nada aconteceu. Não sou tão idiota.

— Meu comportamento?

— Talvez esteja preocupada com o fato de eu vir a demiti-la por causa da espalhafatosa promiscuidade que demonstrou ontem, mas meus filhos estão muito ligados a você para que eu tome essa medida drástica antes de avaliar toda a situação.

— Avaliar como? — ela perguntou, surpresa com a amargura dele, embora não conseguisse evitar o alívio de saber que não seria demitida.

— Preciso entender o que a levou àquele comportamento e se influenciará ou não meus filhos no futuro. Não quero que minha filha aprenda modos tão... Livres.

— Você pensa que sou uma promíscua?

— Por favor, fale baixo. Não quero que as crianças e os outros criados ouçam essa conversa.

Outros criados? Então, ela não passava de uma criada com quem ele havia transado. Que conveniente! O cara a via como totalmente desimportante na sua vida. Não apenas isso, mas ela nunca passou de uma criada. Uma vez foi governanta dele, agora era babá.

Perceber isso doeu, embora não devesse. Ele não havia fingido sobre a noite anterior, pois era apenas um príncipe esnobe.

— Não sou promíscua!

— Talvez não veja suas ações assim. Mas veio para os meus braços, depois de seis anos, sem protestar.

— Se quer seguir esse caminho, você é o que então? Um príncipe promíscuo?

— Não estamos falando sobre o meu comportamento. Estamos discutindo o seu e o possível efeito nocivo sobre meus filhos.

— Não haverá efeito nocivo algum! — ele tinha que acreditar nela. Não podia deixar Hashi e Kanna. Já tinha perdido bastante em sua vida.

Em parte, ela se rebelava por ter de dar explicações, mas o medo de ter de deixar as crianças que aprendeu a amar tão rapidamente a corroeu.

— Pensei que estivesse sonhando, ou isso jamais teria acontecido.

— Estou desapontado com você, Kagome. Você não mentia. Estava indubitavelmente acordada ontem à noite. Eu estava lá.

— Estava sonolenta, mal havia acordado — ela declarou. — Eu pensei que estivesse dormindo. Primeiro, eu estava dormindo e, quando acordei completamente, você havia feito coisas em mim que baixaram minha guarda. Você me seduziu! E eu não era a única naquela cama transando com uma pessoa que não via há seis anos, mas eu não comecei nada, comecei? Não era eu que seduzia — ela falou de forma sarcástica. — Como ousa me chamar de promíscua depois de ter tirado proveito de mim? Foi tão baixo que não tenho palavras para descrever.

— Eu não tirei proveito.

— O que você considera invadir a cama de uma mulher e seduzi-la antes de ela sequer acordar? Eu considero isso vil, mas talvez exista outra palavra para isso.

— Você estava acordada — ele falou, demonstrando raiva.

— Não estava! Não inicialmente.

— Você falou comigo quando falei com você. Você sabia quem eu era. Você me beijou!

— Pensei que fosse Inu Ouji... O homem de um sonho.

— Eu sou Inu Ouji.

— Não, não é. Você é o príncipe Inuyasha Taisho e, se eu tivesse consciência do que estava fazendo, jamais deixaria me tocar intimamente.

— Isso é mentira. Você me deixou tocá-la. Você pediu... Implorou para que eu a possuísse.

As lembranças de sua demonstração libertina não atenuaram a raiva dela, nem o fato de pensar o quanto doeu ter o seu desejo atendido e o quanto se sentiu vazia depois.

— Acredite no que quiser. Não me importa. Você ouviu? Não acredito que tenha deixado que me tocasse, nem mesmo em meus sonhos. — estava descontrolada e sentia lágrimas queimarem seus olhos, mas não as deixaria cair. Já havia chorado duas vezes por esse homem... Uma vez, há seis anos, e outra, na noite anterior. Jamais de novo. — Somente um verdadeiro predador sexual tiraria proveito de uma mulher adormecida.

— Não sou predador. — o ultraje praticamente vibrava dele agora.

— Chame como quiser. Não estou interessada.

— Está sendo totalmente irracional, o que talvez seja compreensível por causa de sua condição, mas não vou tolerar esses insultos, Kagome.

— Acha que me importo?

— Sou seu patrão. Acho melhor se importar.

— O que vai fazer, me demitir? Não pode. Eu me demito. — não podia acreditar que havia falado tais palavras.

Ela respirou fundo para curar a dor que elas haviam causado, mas sabia que não poderia continuar a trabalhar para ele...

— Você tentou se demitir uma vez e não funcionou.

— Dessa vez, funcionará.

— Não funcionará, a menos que queira ser processada por quebra de contrato.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

A ameaça levou a raiva de Kagome a outros níveis.

Ela se levantou correndo da cama e partiu na direção dele para socá-lo no peito.

— Então me processe ou me mande para a prisão, não me importo. Não poderia morar aqui com você nem por dois dias, imagine por dois anos!

— Você está sendo totalmente irracional. Não me lembro de tê-la visto assim antes.

— Antes de quê? Antes de ter se tornado esse mau-caráter?

Ele se encolheu, como se ela o tivesse atingido.

— Eu entendo que TPM é uma desculpa aceitável para irritação indesejada, mas você está indo longe demais. Não me xingue novamente.

— Você acha que estou irritada porque estou com TPM? — ela perguntou.

— É a explicação mais lógica.

— Para a sua informação, não estou menstruada e não ficarei em duas semanas.

Ele ficou em dúvida.

— Não?

— Não! E não acredito que esteja me perguntando algo tão pessoal.

— O que fizemos ontem à noite foi bastante pessoal.

— Duvido, não para um homem como você. — e saber o quanto tudo havia sido impessoal para ele para que reagisse daquela forma foi como passar uma lâmina na parte mais macia do coração dela.

Os olhos dourados dele brilhavam perigosamente e ela observou quando ele perdeu a paciência.

Ele segurou os ombros dela e perguntou com uma voz que a fez estremecer:

— O que isso significa?

— O que acha que significa? — ela perguntou, dolorosamente.

— Me diga, Kagome. Estou muito interessado em sua interpretação.

Algo na voz calma dele fez com que ela engolisse sua primeira réplica, algo realmente horrível, e falasse:

— Eu diria o que é óbvio. Eu não sou alguém que tem experiência.

— Se isso for verdade, fico contente. Não tenho o hábito de fazer sexo sem proteção como fizemos ontem à noite.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou, totalmente exasperada e sentindo outra punhalada no coração. Se ela tivesse imaginado milhares de situações para a manhã seguinte, nenhuma delas teria sido tão horrível. — Não tenho o costume de mentir.

— Você mentiu quando disse que não se lembrava de ontem à noite.

Ele a pegou aí, mas ela não recuou. Mentiu para evitar um confronto constrangedor que ele obviamente planejava ter. Não mentiu para manipular nem enganar ninguém.

— Só espero conseguir esquecer.

— Espera? Imagino. Você mentiu quando falou que não está menstruada.

— Não menti! Certo, menti quando disse que não sabia do que você estava falando. Esperava que você não lembrasse. Como eu disse, eu queria esquecer. Mas seria uma idiotice achar que eu fingi sobre estar menstruada. Por que faria isso?

Talvez eles não tivessem sido tão bons amigos quanto ela havia pensado há seis anos, pois ele nunca contou que era um príncipe. Mas ele devia conhecê-la muito bem, depois de terem morado juntos por quase dois anos. Ela nunca se escondeu dele.

— Não sei por que mentiria, mas sei que está fazendo isso. Havia sangue. Você deve ter ficado menstruada.

Sangue? Havia sangue?

— Eu não fiquei menstruada.

— E que sangue era aquele?

Ela se recusou a responder, fitando-o em silêncio. Algo na expressão dela o tocou, pois ele ficou pálido.

— Eu a machuquei?

— Sim, na realidade, machucou — ela soltou, sentindo-se inocentada, mas nada comparado à dor emocional que sentia por dentro.

Ele ficou positivamente lívido, e o coração dela se recusou a permitir que continuasse a tormenta, independentemente do quanto ele merecesse.

— Não foi sua culpa... Pelo menos, não por ter sido grosseiro comigo. Aparentemente, um pouco de dor e sangue são inevitáveis.

A aparência dele não melhorava.

— Por que inevitável?

— A primeira vez dói, ou pelo menos foi o que ouvi — ela falou, olhando para longe.

Ele fez um som tão estranho que ela olhou de volta.

— Você era virgem? — ele parecia muito horrorizado diante dessa possibilidade.

— Sim. Não que faça diferença. Não é uma experiência que eu pretenda repetir tão cedo.

Ele a fitou totalmente chocado.

— Não. Não é possível. Tem 26 anos.

— Não sei o que minha idade tem a ver com isso. A virgindade feminina não tem data de validade. Eu não sou promíscua — ela repetia para reforçar.

Ele sentou-se na beirada da cama dela, como se não agüentasse o peso do corpo.

De repente, ela percebeu que usava pijama e nada mais. Ele não era provocante, mas o algodão fino também não ocultava seu corpo. Os bicos dos seus seios estavam eretos... Devia estar com frio. Não podia estar assim por causa da presença dele, mas não importava. Não queria que ele percebesse isso.

Ela caminhou ao redor da cama e voltou para debaixo das cobertas. Queria algumas respostas, de preferência antes das crianças retornarem.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Se você era virgem, por que me pediu para beijá-la... E fazer outras coisas?

— Eu disse a você, pensei que estivesse sonhando.

— Com Inu Ouji. — ele recobrou parte da cor, assim como da arrogância.

— Se quer saber, sim.

— Mas estava acordada.

Ela deu de ombros. Já haviam falado sobre isso.

— Está dizendo que tirei proveito de você da forma mais básica.

— Bem, se a carapuça servir...

A expressão dele era dura e tensa.

— Não sou um predador sexual. Pensei que estivesse acordada. Caso contrário, não teria tocado em você. Precisa saber disso.

Ela deu de ombros, mas, no fundo do coração, suspeitava que isso fosse verdade. Tão real quanto os seus sonhos, ela podia muito bem ter respondido de uma forma que não o decepcionaria quanto ao seu nível de conscientização antes de acordar.

— Você me queria... Seu corpo era receptivo — ele falou, confirmando os pensamentos dela.

— Não o bastante — ela murmurou, lembrando a dor da penetração.

— Não sabia de sua inocência. Eu a tomei muito rapidamente.

— Você não devia nem me ter tomado.

Ele a contemplou em silêncio por vários segundos.

— Para ficar tão receptiva, você sonhava comigo com freqüência, então.

Se ele soubesse...

— Isso não é da sua conta.

Ele sorriu e, por um momento, pareceu o homem de que ela se lembrava, o homem que amava, e seu coração doeu.

— Você nunca me esqueceu.

— Grande coisa! Foram apenas seis anos, e não sessenta.

— Mas acho que é mais do que apenas recordação... Você não queria o fim da nossa amizade.

— E por que a terminei?

Ele apertou os olhos e sorriu novamente, dessa vez com a expressão muito presunçosa para o gosto dela.

— Por causa da Kikyou.

— Acho muita presunção sua pensar assim.

Ele a observou em silêncio por vários segundos, totalmente inexpressivo, e um homem que ela não conhecia, o príncipe, assumiu aquela fisionomia.

— Ou talvez toda essa conversa de sonho tenha sido uma desculpa para você trocar sua virgindade por uma coroa? Você pensou nessa troca ao saber que eu me sentiria culpado quando ouvisse essa história. Foi uma ótima estratégia, e até poderia funcionar.

Ela engasgou, tão chocada com o nível de cinismo dele que esqueceu de demonstrar raiva.

— Realmente acredita nisso?

Ele a observou novamente, como se aquela proximidade não fosse mais aceitável.

— É uma possibilidade.

— Meu Deus, tecnicamente, o fim da fome no mundo também é, mas estamos discutindo o campo da probabilidade aqui.

— Em toda a história da humanidade, as mulheres trocaram sua inocência pela chance de usarem uma coroa.

— Certamente não no último século.

— Você se surpreenderia com isso.

Talvez. Aquele era um mundo que conhecia muito pouco.

— Sendo assim, suponho que eu teria que me casar com você para isso.

— Sim.

— Então, você não tem com o que se preocupar, tem? Não posso forçá-lo a subir no altar.

— Não?

— Claro que não!

— Se estiver grávida... — ele baixou o tom de voz, deixando claro o que queria dizer.

Kagome sufocou o que pretendia dizer, pois a possibilidade de estar grávida abafou todo o resto. Um bebê? De Inu Ouji? Não, do príncipe Inuyasha, mas enfim... Um bebê. Uma família. Sua própria família, que ninguém tiraria dela.

Ela passou a mão na barriga e a pressionou, sentindo o coração bater fortemente.

Não podia estar grávida. Não depois de uma vez apenas, mas, só de pensar nas palavras, seu conhecimento sobre o sistema reprodutivo zombava dela. Uma vez naquele momento preciso do mês era mais provável do que se fizessem amor repetidamente alguns dias depois. Ela podia sentir o horror do medo estampado em seu rosto.

— Vejo que você ainda não havia pensado nisso. — mas um estranho olhar de especulação no rosto dele demonstrou que ele achava que ela tinha pensado e fingia surpresa.

Ela não sabia de onde vinha esse pensamento, mas não podia apagar a impressão de que ele pensava que ela havia feito tudo propositalmente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo-se tonta com o movimento.

— Por que você parece tão consternada? Esse é um grande poder de barganha.

— Bebês não são poder de barganha — ela sussurrou, incapaz de acreditar que estava tendo aquela conversa e o que a levara a isso.

Havia transado com um príncipe na noite anterior e ele pensou que tivesse sido totalmente consensual... Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela admitiria que sim. Podia pensar que estava dormindo inicialmente, mas, mesmo depois de perceber que não estava, seu desejo por aquele homem fora forte demais para ser negado.

Provavelmente deveria pedir desculpas pelo comentário sobre o predador.

— Para algumas mulheres, eles são.

Ela levou algum tempo para se lembrar do que estavam falando... Ah, sim, bebês como poder de barganha. Ele soava como se tivesse experiência própria nesse campo.

— Não sou uma delas.

Muito preocupada com as conseqüências da noite anterior para imaginar o que havia provocado a mudança de tom na voz dele, ela se levantou.

Ela levou as cobertas juntos, sem se importar se ele julgava esse ato ridículo depois do que haviam vivido juntos.

— Por favor, saia do quarto, quero me vestir.

— Temos mais coisas para discutir.

— Tem razão, eu ainda tenho muitas perguntas. — Como por que voltara a trabalhar para Inu Ouji. Mas agora, não. Não conseguiria.

Ele apertou os olhos.

— Muito bem. Kaede vai servir o café em quinze minutos.

— Não me espere, estou sem fome.

— Se estiver grávida, não será bom para o bebê deixar de comer.

— Por favor, não toque nesse assunto. Não... Agora. — ela precisava de tempo para lidar com essa possibilidade.

— Tenho que reconhecer que você está representando bem o papel de chocada e aflita.

Ela olhou para ele.

— Está me acusando de ter engravidado de propósito? — ela perguntou, recusando-se a ser acusada disso.

— Não, acusando você, não.

Mas ele não confiava nela. Ela tinha certeza e sentiu uma enorme dor. Como se não fosse suficiente saber que não era o tipo de mulher com quem ele se casaria, ela preferia ser uma freira ou uma alienígena a ter de ouvi-lo duvidar de sua integridade, pois isso doía muito.

Sem outra palavra, ela virou, dirigindo-se ao banheiro com o coração na mão e a mente confusa.

— Kagome!

— Sai daqui, Inuyasha, por favor.

— Vou pedir a Kaede para segurar o café até você chegar.

Ela virou.

— Por favor, não.

Mas ele já havia saído do quarto e não a ouviu.

Kagome queria ter passado o dia todo trancada no quarto, mas uma coisa não mudou em Inuyasha, nos seis anos que passaram: sua teimosia. Tudo tinha de ser do jeito dele e, considerando o fato de ter sido criado como príncipe, ela entendia por que estava tão acostumado a isso.

E pensar que ela morou dois anos com um príncipe sem sequer saber disso.

Inuyasha a olhou de forma penetrante quando ela entrou na sala de jantar, e a pele dela foi aquecida por sensações que ela preferia esquecer.

Ele sorriu para ela quando se sentou, sem demonstrar que havia acabado de jogar uma bomba na vida dela.

— Você está linda!

— Obrigada.

Ela prendeu os longos cabelos e vestiu uma calça jeans com uma camiseta amarela combinando com os chinelos, para a praia. Ela não se vestia como uma das companhias dele, estava longe de usar alta-costura, mas também não vestia nenhum saco de estopa.

— Mas acho que vai sentir calor na praia usando calça.

— Vou ficar bem. Estou acostumada com o calor. Meu último emprego foi no Texas. — além disso, sentia-se mais protegida.

A idéia de desfilar na frente dele de _short _— ou pior, de biquíni — depois do que havia acontecido fez com que ela estremecesse.

— É bem longe de onde estudamos. Como foi parar lá?

— Um emprego. Todas essas informações estão no meu questionário de solicitação para ocupar este cargo.

— Mas talvez eu prefira ouvir de você.

— Também há bastante coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir de você.

O olhar dele dizia que podia adivinhar do que se tratava.

— Talvez possamos esperar até mais tarde — ele pediu, olhando para as crianças.

— Sim.

— Agora me fale como foi parar no Texas.

— Meu primeiro emprego depois da faculdade foi com uma família de Seattle. Eles me recomendaram para essa outra família do Texas.

— Por que saiu do primeiro emprego?

— O filho mais novo foi para o ensino médio e eles não precisaram mais de mim.

— Parece que não se sente à vontade com isso.

— Acho que afastar a única referência adulta que eles tinham na vida foi um erro.

— Você disse isso aos pais?

— Não. Eu estava com a família há apenas dois anos, não era meu lugar, nem uma decisão que eu teria tomado.

— Você seria o tipo de mãe que faria questão de ficar disponível depois da escola para os filhos, independentemente da idade, certo?

Considerando a conversa que tiveram mais cedo, aquela pergunta não era tão despretensiosa. No entanto, ele devia saber, desde o início, que ela não desejava ser uma mãe solteira.

— Sim, mas esperaria que meu marido também se comprometesse com o bem-estar emocional deles.

— Nem sempre isso é possível.

— Tem de ser.

— Os compromissos de um homem...

— Devem começar e terminar na família. Todo o resto é secundário.

— Esta é uma visão simplista da vida.

— Talvez — ela concordou. — Mas é o que sinto.

— Você tem opiniões muito fortes sobre família para uma moça que foi criada no sistema de adoção.

— Não é necessário que alguém seja criado por dois adoráveis pais para saber que isso é o melhor para as crianças.

— Talvez não.

— Cresci sabendo que o meu lugar na família dependia do que eu fizesse por ela. Não fui amada. Se eu tiver filhos, eles vão conhecer outro tipo de vida. Sempre saberão que vêm em primeiro lugar, que são amados e que não espero que retribuam a minha afeição com trabalho ou comportamento exemplar. Não me casarei com um homem que não dê a eles o mesmo tipo de segurança emocional.

Pronto. Ele podia vestir a carapuça. Seu conceito de família era totalmente diferente do dela.

— O que é um lar adotivo? — perguntou Kanna.

— É quando você mora com alguém diferente dos seus pais.

— Como moramos com você?

Kagome riu.

— Não, querida. Você mora com seu pai. Sou sua babá. Trabalho para ele. Não sou sua mãe adotiva.

— Mas quero que seja minha mãe. Você seria a melhor. — ela virou-se para o pai. — A Kagome pode ser minha mãe adotiva, pai?

— Não, boba. Kagome não pode ser nossa mãe, a menos que se case com papai — falou Hashi. — E ele é um príncipe, não pode se casar com criados.

As palavras arrogantes vindas de uma criança fizeram Kagome estremecer, mas Inuyasha simplesmente riu.

— Está errado, filho. Estamos no século XXI. Um homem, mesmo um príncipe, pode se casar com quem quiser. Sua mãe não era princesa e eu me casei com ela.

Hashi olhou para o pai com os mesmos olhos claros.

— Mas era linda como uma princesa.

Kagome sofria. Grávida ou não, nunca seria de Inuyasha, e ele jamais seria dela. Porque Hashi estava certo. Ela não era linda o bastante para ser uma mulher na vida de Inuyasha. Era comum demais para um homem com seu _status _e personalidade extraordinários.

— Kagome também é linda — Kanna a defendeu. — Você não quer Kagome como sua mãe?

A expressão de Hashi era impassiva, assim como a de seu pai, e Kagome respirou fundo enquanto seu coração apertava.

— Kagome ficará apenas por dois anos. Ela falou para a tia Rin. Eu ouvi. Uma mãe tem que ficar a vida toda, a não ser que morra, como a nossa. Além disso, as babás são melhores que as mães. Podemos ver Kagome todos os dias. Não precisamos de mãe.

Kagome sentiu-se culpada ao compreender por que às vezes Hashi ficava distante.

Era uma pequena criança que já havia enfrentado o choque da perda da mãe. Ele sabia que Kagome não pretendia ficar para sempre, portanto estava protegendo suas emoções. Ela jamais devia ter aceitado aquele emprego, mas, olhando para trás, não sabia como se esquivar das crianças, depois de tê-las conhecido.

Ela também achava muito triste que Hashi preferisse ter uma babá a ter uma mãe.

— Não me importo com o que diz. Quero Kagome como minha mãe! — a voz de Kanna trazia a convicção de uma menina de 3 anos prestes a chorar.

— Talvez seu desejo seja realizado, _stellina _— Inuyasha falou gentilmente, virando para afagar os cabelos de Hashi. — E talvez você aprenda a gostar da idéia de ter Kagome como mãe, meu teimoso filhote.

Os lábios de Hashi estremeceram.

— Mas e se ela for embora?

— Se ela se casar comigo, não a deixarei partir.

As crianças olharam para o pai com o tipo de esperança que fez com que o coração de Kagome se enchesse de raiva. Ele não percebia o quanto eles ficariam magoados quando as esperanças fossem frustradas?

Independentemente do que tivesse dito pela manhã, não podia estar seriamente considerando um casamento com ela. Não era seu tipo e nunca seria. E saber disso doía demais. Mais que a desconfiança dele, mais que sua postura ridiculamente machista da noite anterior.

Ela não se adequava àquele mundo. Era muito comum, e isso não era algo que uma fada madrinha pudesse mudar com sua vara de condão.

Eles foram para a praia e brincaram com as crianças. Inuyasha surfou com eles enquanto Kagome arrumou uma canga na grande faixa de areia que a família tinha na praia particular. Ela se deitou e observou os três brincando nas ondas, enquanto seus pensamentos giravam diante da possibilidade de estar grávida de Inuyasha.

Mesmo se estivesse, ele não falava sério sobre casamento. Falava? Mas ele era um príncipe... Talvez achasse que o fato de seus filhos nascerem de mãe solteira pesasse mais que para pessoas comuns. Então, por que não usou proteção? Mesmo se achasse que ela tinha experiência, não havia razão para supor que ela tomava pílula...

Longe de responder a alguma dessas questões, a discussão daquela manhã só aumentara a confusão de sua cabeça.

Mas passar por cima dela seria um pensamento insidioso que não a deixaria. Se casasse com ele, seria mãe dos outros dois filhos dele, e não precisaria jamais se despedir deles. Teria a família que sempre desejou.

Os três ficaram cansados de brincar na água e uniram-se a Kagome na areia, onde construíram um lindo castelo e Kagome pôde observar o quanto Inuyasha era carinhoso com os filhos. Para um macho que era capaz de acusá-la de usar sua virgindade para tentar prendê-lo a um casamento, ele tinha um lado surpreendentemente terno.

Ele também flertou deliberadamente com ela, como se realmente gostasse de sua companhia. Diante das acusações dele, não fazia sentido, e ela tomou cuidado para não se deixar levar. Mas isso foi se tornando cada vez mais difícil à medida que o dia passava e ela via os olhares do homem que amava há seis anos.

Ele insistiu para que colocassem as crianças para dormir juntos, e ela foi invadida por uma sensação de estar em família. Mas não era mulher dele. Era a babá... A serviçal. Mas quando é que ela fora outra coisa?

Depois, ele a interrompeu no corredor antes que ela pudesse ir para o quarto.

— Venha caminhar comigo.

Ela tinha perguntas a fazer, e as crianças não estavam mais por perto para ouvir as respostas.

— Certo.

Ele a conduziu pela saída sul da casa e eles foram pelo caminho que levava à praia.

A noite estava linda, iluminada pela lua cheia. A brisa da ilha soprava os cabelos dela e os soltava sobre seu rosto, embora estivessem presos.

— Sua casa é linda.

— Era a casa de férias dos meus pais.

— Uma casa de férias? — embora não fosse do mesmo nível que o palácio cheio de mármore italiano e trabalhos de arte que rivalizava com o Vaticano da Ilha Taisho, a casa de oito quartos de Inuyasha não era o que ela consideraria uma casa de férias.

— Eles fugiam das pressões sociais e governamentais aqui. Pelo menos foi o que meu pai me contou.

— Sua mãe morreu há muitos anos, não é?

— Houve complicações com o meu parto. — e ela podia sentir que isso o magoava pelo tom de sua voz.

— Sinto muito. Deve ter sido difícil crescer assim.

— Não mais do que vivenciar a morte de ambos ao mesmo tempo.

— Eles só morreram quando eu tinha 8 anos. Vivi o suficiente com eles para saber o que quero dar a meus filhos como lar.

— Sim, creio que sim. Foi acidente?

— Sim. Eu sobrevivi. Eles, não.

— Temos isso em comum. — ela sabia que ele queria dizer que havia sobrevivido ao parto, ao contrário da mãe.

— Você deve ter muito orgulho de si mesmo.

— Não sou eu que faço as operações.

— Mas as gerencia.

— Rin contou alguma coisa?

— Seus filhos adoram falar sobre o adorado pai.

— E você acha que eu passo pouco tempo com eles? — ele adivinhou.

— Já que está perguntando... Sim.

— E o fato de todo o PIB do país sofrer algum impacto por eu estar longe deles...

— Significa que sua profissão é importante, e não que é mais importante que eles.

— Você e as crianças têm um laço muito forte.

— Talvez forte demais.

— Por que diz isso?

— Eles vão ficar tristes quando eu for embora. Você ouviu Hashi hoje cedo.

— Como falei a meu filho, talvez não deixe que você parta.

— Você não pode se casar comigo apenas por causa de um erro decorrente de um momento de luxúria.

Eles haviam chegado à praia e ele parou, virando-se para fitá-la, deixando as expressões muito fáceis de serem lidas sob a luz da lua.

— Se você estiver esperando um filho meu, vai se casar comigo.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

— Não seja ridículo, Inuyasha.

Ele segurou os ombros dela, aproximando-se tanto que seus corpos praticamente se tocaram.

— Gosto da forma como fala meu nome... Seu sotaque americano é lindo.

Ela não se sentia linda. Sentia calor, irritação e suspeitava que ele sabia desse efeito que exercia sobre ela.

— Você só mostra o sotaque quando está agitado.... Quer dizer, a maneira como você fala muda.

— Nosso pequeno país é muito perto dos Estados Unidos... Temos muita influência americana.

— Não notei nenhuma na Ilha Taisho. O palácio é inacreditável. Os afrescos das salas formais competem com os da Capela Sistina.

— Os Taisho são da Sicília, e não de Roma.

— Ambas as cidades são italianas.

— Um siciliano é, antes de tudo, siciliano, e depois italiano. Assim que são feitos.

— Isso explica.

— O quê?

— A arrogância.

Ele riu e o som a arrepiou.

— Eu adorava sua risada.

— Pensei que você me adorasse.

Ela virou a cabeça, olhando para o mar escuro.

— Que ego você tem!

— Não. Simplesmente um cérebro mágico. Você permitiria que apenas um homem caísse em seus braços na noite passada: Inu Ouji. Por quê? Porque sonhava tanto comigo que um encontro erótico no meio da noite pode ter sido considerado por seu subconsciente mais uma fantasia. Isso revela muito sobre o que sente por mim.

— Pensei que tinha se convencido de eu ter mentido sobre meus sonhos.

— Eu apenas considerei a possibilidade de você ter mentido para mim; não estava convencido disso, e agora tenho certeza que não.

— Por quê?

— Pela forma como você respondeu ontem à noite... Era como uma mulher tocando e permitindo o toque de um antigo amante, e não uma mulher que fazia amor pela primeira vez com um homem que não via há seis anos.

— E você saberia a diferença?

— Sim — ele respondeu com toda a arrogância da qual ela o acusara anteriormente.

— Sei.

— Duvido. Você é muito inocente para isso.

— Não mais.

— Ainda muito inocente. Você não experimentou o orgasmo, experimentou?

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

Os polegares dele roçaram o rosto dela, forçando-a gentilmente a olhar para ele.

— Na próxima vez será bem diferente.

— Não haverá próxima vez.

— Sim, Kagome, haverá. — a expressão dele era incrivelmente possessiva. — Agora você é minha.

— Não, não sou.

Os lábios dele interromperam qualquer protesto.

Era um beijo puro e que demarcava o território, mas não importava para o corpo traiçoeiro dela. Diante do primeiro toque dele em seu corpo, ela se derreteu e, quando ele retirou a boca, os dedos dela estavam cravados nos cabelos que ele tinha sobre a nuca e seu corpo estava moldado ao dele.

— Você é minha.

Ela sempre fora dele, mas não queria admitir. Ele estava muito confiante disso.

— Eu não sou a única ofegante aqui — ela ponderou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que, se eu sou sua, você é meu. — ela não tinha tanta certeza assim, mas ele precisava saber que ela pretendia que a relação fosse igual... Mesmo que, por dentro, soubesse que jamais seria.

— Naturalmente.

Ela o fitou em choque.

— Você não quer dizer isso de fato.

— Por que não? Casamento não é um passo qualquer. Requer esforço e comprometimento de ambas as partes.

— Não estamos falando de casamento.

— Não?

— Você é muito teimoso. Isso não mudou.

— Conheço minha própria capacidade.

— E acha que todas as pessoas devem compartilhar do que você tem a ensinar.

— Não é verdade.

Ela afastou os braços dele e ficou surpresa com a facilidade que ele a deixou sair.

— Certo.

— Kagome, você vai descobrir que queremos as mesmas coisas.

— Você quer abandonar as minas e joalherias para abrir uma creche?

Ele riu e começou a caminhar novamente, sem que seu corpo traísse a tensão que ela sentia.

— Você sabia quem eu era quando Rin me contratou? — ela perguntou. Era hora de obter algumas respostas.

— Sim.

— Ela sabe como você me conheceu?

Ele não falou nada.

— Eu não contei a ela.

— Por que não?

— Queria você. Não tinha certeza de que você viria, se soubesse.

— Por que era tão importante que eu aceitasse a função de babá de seus filhos?

— Eu tinha um plano.

— Como assim?

— Um plano de arrumar uma boa mãe para meus filhos. Uma boa esposa. Quando conheci Kikyou, fui dominado. Casei-me com ela por causa de sua beleza e de seu _glamour, _mas não era uma mãe natural, nem assumia responsabilidades. Não podia arriscar outro erro desses de me "casar por amor" novamente. — otom dele era de deboche. — Preciso de uma esposa que compreenda seus deveres e os cumpra, para mim, meus filhos, meu país. Lembrei-me da sua dedicação quando trabalhou para mim... E percebi que, se não tivesse mudado, seria a esposa de que eu precisava. E decidi trazê-la para cá a fim de averiguar isso.

Enquanto ela ouvia, sua mente estava entorpecida. Queria se casar com ela, mas não queria amá-la e deixou claro que o que esperava dela era lealdade e desejo de servir. Não podia imaginar um começo mais vulgar e pouco romântico para uma relação.

— Deve estar brincando.

— Não brinco com o que é importante.

— Mas não pode escolher uma mulher com base em seu desempenho como governanta.

Ela parou e ele virou para encará-la novamente.

— Estava certo de que podia, mas, nesse caso, planejava ver como agia com meus filhos. A posição de babá era ideal para me dar chances de testar se você era a mulher de que eu me lembrava e se traria à vida dos meus filhos o mesmo efeito de harmonia que trouxe à minha antes.

— Ficava pensando por que seus funcionários vinham me pedir para tomar decisões que jamais pensei que uma babá tomasse.

— É verdade que eu dei instruções para colocá-la nesse lugar. — ele parecia extremamente orgulhoso da sua previsão.

— Então, está testando minha elegibilidade? — ela perguntou diretamente.

— Sim.

— Dessa forma, falar de casamento agora é um tanto precoce, não? Quero dizer, não precisa fazer mais testes?

— A situação mudou depois de ontem à noite.

— Porque transamos?

— Sim. Planejei esperar por isso, assegurar-me de que tudo deveria estar em seus devidos lugares antes de testarmos nossa paixão.

Paixão, e não amor. Ele amou a linda Kikyou, agora queria se casar por conveniência com a simples Kagome.

— E por que não testou?

— Não estava pensando direito.

— Por que não?

— Fiquei sem dormir um dia e meio. Tomei remédio para enjôo e depois bebi vinho. Isso não caiu bem. Minha mente ficou obscura.

— Então estava bêbado? — ela estava certa. Só que agora não parecia ter esperança como tinha de manhã, pois a situação era ainda pior, de acordo com seus valores femininos.

Ele só havia feito amor com ela porque estava fora de controle.

— Não exatamente.

Ela cruzou os braços, mas não se sentiu confortável. Simplesmente sentiu-se sozinha. Novamente.

— Quase.

— _Si._

— Então, por que foi adiante?

— A verdade? Estava cansado demais para ir para outro lugar.

— Não estava cansado demais para me seduzir.

— Eu dei um beijo de boa-noite. Você respondeu.

Nem mesmo isso fazia sentido para ela.

— Por que me beijou?

— Não sei explicar. Fez sentido para mim naquela hora — ele falou com um gesto de auto-condenação. — Você precisa aceitar que era para termos ficado juntos.

— Como pode dizer isso?

— Aconteceu, não aconteceu?

— Isso não prova que tenha sido obra do destino. Não sou seu tipo, Inuyasha. Nunca poderei ser. — ele tinha que enxergar isso. — Não sou como Kikyou.

— E fico contente por isso. Ela trouxe mais discórdia à minha vida do que prazer.

— O que quer dizer?

— O casamento com Kikyou não significou paz doméstica. Ela não gostava das censuras de nosso dever com a coroa e nosso povo. Nem gostava de ser mãe, passando pouco tempo com as crianças. Ela me acusava de trabalhar muito, mas nunca estava presente quando eu estava em casa. A maior paz doméstica que tive na vida foi quando você foi minha governanta. Há seis anos, a beleza e o charme de Kikyou me enfeitiçaram, mas agora não me atraio facilmente por um rosto bonito.

Ele podia ter dito que Kagome estava longe de ser bonita. O que ela sabia, mas a reiteração por parte dele era de doer o coração.

— Mas e quanto à paixão? — ela sussurrou.

— Nós temos isso... Em abundância.

Não tinha certeza disso. Eles transaram porque ele estava bêbado, para todos os fins, e ela estava ali, de maneira conveniente em sua cama. Aquela paixão era verdadeiramente real? Certamente não seria suficiente para sustentar o casamento com um homem com o apetite sexual dele e extrema atração pelo sexo oposto.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi bem. Você me trouxe aqui para a ilha a fim de testar o meu potencial como esposa? — só de falar essas palavras, ela se sentia ofendida.

Inuyasha não acreditava que valesse a pena cortejá-la da forma convencional. Ele não tinha planos de conquistá-la, se não passasse nos testes.

— Sim, mas meu comportamento ontem à noite passou por cima de qualquer avaliação. Tenho sorte de você ter se dado tão bem com os meus filhos.

— Em outras palavras, você realmente quer uma babá que possa assinar um contrato de mais de dois anos.

— Não seja boba. Ser minha esposa representa bem mais do que simplesmente cuidar das crianças.

— Sim, creio que sim. Você também espera que eu aqueça sua cama.

— Situação que ambos aproveitaremos.

— Não pode falar isso por mim.

Em vez de ser atingido pelo insulto, ele sorriu com suprema confiança masculina.

— Na próxima vez, farei com que você grite em êxtase.

— Sim, bem... Isso não é algo que eu queira testar agora.

Ele se aproximou, provocando uma sensação dentro dela que ela queria evitar.

— Eu posso fazer com que queira.

— Prefiro que não faça.

— Por quê?

Ela se afastou.

— Porque, embora esteja convencido de que encontrou a solução para a sua paz familiar, eu não tenho tanta certeza assim. Meu contrato é de babá, e até onde eu sei, é isso que sou no momento.

— Não é possível depois de ontem à noite.

— Ao contrário, o dia de hoje mostrou o quanto isso é possível.

— E se você estiver grávida?

— Não quero discutir isso.

— Eu quero. Você falou que só deve ficar menstruada em duas semanas. A concepção é uma grande possibilidade.

— Mas ainda não é algo certo.

— Pode ser.

— Como?

— Amanhã, posso levá-la ao médico.

— Nem pense nisso. Não tenho a menor intenção de ser assunto da mídia.

— Então, faça um teste de gravidez. Eles são muito precisos.

— Você sabe por experiência própria?

— Kikyou fez o teste da segunda gravidez antes de ir ao médico.

— E onde ela conseguiu o teste? — ela não conseguia pensar em uma princesa indo a uma farmácia comprar um teste.

— Não sei, mas vou conseguir um para você.

Ela abriu a boca para contestar, mas ele pressionou o dedo indicador contra os seus lábios.

— Secretamente.

Ela fechou a boca e ele afastou a mão, acariciando o lábio inferior dela com o polegar.

— Certo?

— Sim. Obrigada.

Ela virou para voltar para a casa.

— Kagome.

Ela não parou de caminhar, mas olhou por cima dos ombros.

— Oi!

— Se você estiver grávida, não deixarei que parta.

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha anunciou, no café-da-manhã, que gostaria de levar Kagome e as crianças para um mergulho.

— Tem certeza de que preciso ir junto? — perguntou Kagome, embora estivesse encantada com a idéia de mergulhar nas águas cristalinas da lagoa.

Ela teria de ficar com Inuyasha, e a presença dele era muito mais desconcertante do que há seis anos.

— Mas, Kagome, você falou que adoraria que o papai nos levasse para mergulhar, lembra? — perguntou Hashi.

Ela havia afirmado isso, quando as crianças conversavam sobre o que faziam com o pai... Antes de saber quem era o pai deles.

— Eu não disse que não quero ir, querido. Só queria ter certeza de que seu pai não se importa de levar mais uma pessoa. Afinal de contas, ele ficou longe por mais de uma semana. Pode querer passar algum tempo sozinho com vocês.

— Mas vai ser mais divertido se todos nós formos — comentou Kanna.

— Quero que venha — afirmou Inuyasha diretamente.

— O papai conhece os melhores lugares. E não temos por que ter medo na água — falou Hashi com uma expressão muito séria. — O papai falou.

E, como o papai falou, devia ser verdade. Kagome sorriu.

— Certo, mas prometam que não vão me deixar sozinha.

— Eu fico com você — prometeu Hashi.

— Eu também — falou Inuyasha com um timbre na voz que a provocou.

— Eu também — gritou Kanna, não querendo ficar de fora.

Pelo menos as crianças ficariam por perto para agir como um amortecedor entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, ela não sentia a proteção que eles haviam prometido.

Nos últimos dez minutos, Inuyasha olhou de modo penetrante para seu corpo de maiô... Desde que ela tirou a camiseta e a bermuda que vestia, ele a olhava como se pudesse ver através do maiô.

Que se dane ele! Nada daquilo era real... Essa falsa paixão que ele insistia em projetar nela. Era apenas a forma de obter o que queria. Algo que fazia muito bem, mas o corpo dela não sabia reconhecer a diferença. Seu coração tolo e suscetível insistia nessa afeição. Ela já tinha falado inúmeras vezes a si mesma que essa era a forma de Inuyasha pensar, mas, ainda assim, reagia como se a paixão fosse verdadeira.

Desajeitada, ela ajudou Kanna a colocar o pé-de-pato.

— Quer ajuda? — mas a expressão dele mostrava que sabia por que ela estava com tanto receio.

— Não, obrigada. Consegui.

Ele assentiu e foi para a popa do barco, de onde pulou, aguardando os demais. Kagome ajudou as crianças antes de descer e cair contra o musculoso corpo de Inuyasha.

Ela engasgou quando ele passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e seus corpos se tocaram sob a água.

— Inuyasha.

— Sim?

— As crianças.

Ele sorriu.

— Eles nadam como peixes e estão esperando bem ali.

— Mas...

Antes de se afastar, ele passou a mão pelo corpo dela até chegar no bumbum. O homem era um sedutor nato.

— Pronta?

— Sim, claro. — mas, na realidade, ela estava sem ar por causa do breve toque, sentindo formigamentos em partes que não queria nem mencionar.

— Então vamos.

A água sob eles era repleta de colorida vida oceânica. Não tardou muito para Kagome perder-se no tempo. Ela quase gritou quando seu corpo foi puxado por braços fortes.

— Desgraçado! — ela gritou para Inuyasha.

Ele arregalou os olhos com uma falsa ingenuidade.

— Eu só queria chamar sua atenção.

As crianças gargalhavam enquanto espirravam água, e o pai tinha o mesmo olhar de divertimento.

— Podia ter me cutucado.

— Eu cutuquei. Duas vezes.

— Oh. — ela não notou.

— Estamos com fome — falou Hashi, antes que seu pai dissesse mais alguma coisa provocante.

— Mas não está na hora do almoço.

Inuyasha apontou para o relógio.

— Já se passaram trinta minutos, para ser preciso.

Ela o encarou impressionada e rapidamente analisou se as costas das crianças estavam queimadas de sol. Felizmente, não pareciam vermelhas, mas, ainda assim, ela se sentia péssima.

— Ainda bem que usamos um protetor solar forte, mas sinto muito por tê-los deixado na água por tanto tempo.

— O papai foi nadar debaixo d'água sem o _snorkel. _Ele fingiu que era um tubarão. Foi divertido, mas você não o notou embaixo de você, não é? — perguntou Kanna.

— Oh... Não.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar provocativo.

— A visão lá embaixo era ainda melhor que a daqui de cima.

Ela sabia que aquilo tudo era sedução, mas, dessa vez, não se deixou levar. Não acreditava nem por um segundo que sua aparência comum provocasse aquele olhar.

— Podemos voltar para o barco?

— Claro.

Inuyasha ajudou as crianças a subirem e virou-se para ela, que se esquivou.

— Eu mesma posso fazer isso.

— Mas um cavalheiro sempre ajuda uma dama. Não é, Hashi e Kanna?

— Sim, papai — eles ecoaram.

— Você não gostaria que eu desse um mau exemplo aos meus filhos, certo?

Naquele momento, ela não se importava com o exemplo que ele dava. Porém, quanto mais desse valor à história, mais atrairia a curiosidade dos dois pequenos, e seria uma tola de acreditar que isso faria diferença na forma como Inuyasha a tratava. O homem dominava a arte da sedução.

Ele manteve as mãos na cintura dela.

— Não quero que vista este maiô na frente de outro homem.

— O quê? — o comentário foi tão inesperado que ela ficou impressionada. — Por que não?

— Já se olhou no espelho quando ele molha?

Não, ela não tinha o hábito de se olhar no espelho enquanto nadava. Olhou para baixo agora, sem saber por que ele tinha aquele ar de dominador na voz e ficou perplexa com o que viu.

O maiô era transparente, embora não o fosse quando estava seco. A sombra dos bicos dos seus seios mostravam sua rigidez contra o tecido, enquanto a curva dos seus seios era perfeitamente moldada também. Ela só pôde agradecer a Deus por ter feito seus pêlos ainda mais claros que os cabelos negros que tinha na cabeça, pois havia uma vaga sombra fazendo alusão ao seu local mais feminino.

Ela envolveu-se com os próprios braços e esbravejou.

— Você podia ter me avisado.

— Por quê? Eu gostei da visão, mas não quero compartilhá-la com mais ninguém.

— Não sou sua para ser compartilhada — ela sussurrou para as crianças não ouvirem.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha em tom de ironia.

— Isso é uma questão de interpretação.

— Não é.

— Quer que eu tire seus pés-de-pato?

O que mais poderia dizer além de sim, já que, se fosse fazer isso por conta própria, teria de revelar seu corpo? Ela aquiesceu.

Ele demorou, acariciando a panturrilha dela, massageando gentilmente o tornozelo ao retirar o pé-de-pato.

— Sente-se melhor?

— S-sim...

Ele sorriu, repetindo todo o procedimento com o outro pé. Ela teria feito isso bem mais rápido, mas não podia reclamar. Quando ele terminou, ela palpitava em reação a seu toque.

Ele podia estar tentando convencê-la a aceitar o casamento por conveniência, mas o corpo dela desejava reagir, e não parecia que ela conseguia impedir isso.

Ele piscou, quando terminou.

— Pronto.

Engolindo, ela assentiu. Inu era uma ameaça constante.

Usando uma das mãos, enquanto mantinha o outro braço sobre os seios, ela subiu no barco. Podia sentir o olhar dele nas suas costas, e sequer quis saber o que o maiô revelava. Com uma sensação de desespero que não queria esconder, ela literalmente mergulhou em uma das toalhas empilhadas nos assentos.

Sequer se incomodou em secar-se antes de se enrolar na toalha. Nunca mais usaria aquele maiô.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

Inuyasha subiu no barco com uma graça que ela invejou, dando partida no motor. Ele levantou a âncora e os levou até terra firme.

Dessa vez, quando ele a ajudou a sair do barco, ela rangeu os dentes, determinada a suportar silenciosamente. Ela já havia demonstrado muitas emoções naquele dia, mas seu coração não parava de acelerar.

Sua iniciação à intimidade fora dolorosa, mas seu corpo optou por lembrar o prazer que ela sentiu antes da penetração, assim como a completude sentida seis anos antes. Ela suplicava por uma aproximação dos dois, tanto física quanto espiritual. Era como se os últimos seis anos nunca tivessem acontecido e suas emoções continuassem tão vinculadas a ele quanto antes. Como é que uma coisa tão devastadora pode ter acontecido em uma noite?

Seu cérebro, embriagado de desejos, não tinha respostas, mas também não podia negar que ela havia passado por uma mudança profunda. Seu coração novamente abriu espaço para Inu Ouji... Ou príncipe Inuyasha. Não importava como o chamava, seu coração sabia que ele era o único homem que morava ali. Não era justo que ele exercesse tamanho impacto sobre ela, e ela não tivesse defesa, exceto fingir indiferença quando nem de longe sentia isso. Mas a vida não era justa, e ela aprendeu isso muito antes de conhecê-lo.

Com a ajuda das crianças, ela estendeu uma toalha na sombra da praia e serviu o almoço. Depois que eles comeram, Kagome ficou contente em poder deitar-se na grama com os dois e tirar um preguiçoso cochilo.

Ela acordou com a sensação de algo macio roçando em sua barriga. Inuyasha estava sentado a seu lado, passando uma folha no corpo dela. Seu maiô — agora seco, mas ainda fino — não fora barreira para a sensação que parecia querer provocar.

Ela percebeu que a toalha não estava mais ao redor do seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a folha foi para um local perigoso, entre seus seios.

— O que aconteceu...

Ele pressionou os dedos contra a boca de Kagome.

— Shhh... As crianças ainda estão dormindo.

E estavam, parecendo tão angelicais que cortavam o coração dela.

A folha continuou o movimento provocativo, e ela segurou o pulso dele para impedi-lo, embora parte dela não quisesse agir assim.

Os dedos dele agora haviam passado para pescoço dela.

— Eu quero você, Kagome.

— Não.

— Sim. E você me deseja também.

Ela queria dizer não novamente, mas sua boca se recusou a mentir, embora um certo medo tenha se misturado ao desejo. Seria doloroso novamente?

— Não.

— Eu não perguntei nada — ela murmurou.

— Mas seus olhos perguntaram.

— O quê?

— Você tem medo de se machucar novamente, mas prometo que não vai doer. Se eu soubesse que você era virgem quando fizemos amor, eu faria o máximo possível para evitar a sua dor.

— Mas a primeira vez... Tem que doer, não é?

— Talvez, um pouco. Mas há formas de tornar o prazer tão grande que a dor passa despercebida.

— Houve muito prazer... Antes.

— Eu a tomei muito rapidamente. Eu devia ter ido com mais cuidado.

— Isso teria ajudado?

— Sim.

— Você tem muita experiência em desvirginar moças, não?

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, apoiado no cotovelo.

— Não. Na realidade, nunca havia dormido com uma virgem.

— E como saberia?

Ele a olhou de um modo que fez com que estremecesse.

— Não sou o seu tipo, Inuyasha — ela sussurrou, com um tom de tristeza na voz.

Ele acariciou as linhas do rosto dela gentilmente.

— Nisso, você está errada.

— Não estou.

— Você é a mulher que quero para mãe dos meus filhos... Isso a coloca no meu tipo. — antes de Kagome conseguir protestar, sua boca foi coberta pela dele em um beijo terno.

Quando os lábios deles se encontraram, ela esperava ter reagido mais, mas não teve vontade de lutar contra aquela suave investida. Os lábios dele se moveram sobre os dela, provocando-a com uma resposta que seu corpo gostou de dar. Em segundos, ela estava totalmente fogosa e palpitante, e seu centro de intimidade latejando com um desejo que a surpreendia.

As mãos dele percorriam todos os caminhos, tocando-a, brincando, explorando cada centímetro do corpo exposto e ultrapassando as linhas do maiô para surpreendê-la com uma intimidade que a fez gemer.

— Shh — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. — As crianças.

Ao se lembrar, ela apertou a garganta em outro gemido e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele, apertando com força. Ele não reclamou, mas continuou beijando e tocando até o corpo dela incendiar de desejo e uma necessidade que apenas ele era capaz de provocar.

— Papai, por que está beijando Kagome?

A voz sonolenta da criança mal amenizou o rompante de paixão de Kagome, mas Inuyasha se afastou com certa facilidade, constrangendo-a. Ele sorriu para Kanna, que havia sentado e esfregava os olhos.

— Eu gosto de beijar Kagome.

Será que a filha dele acreditara que aquela desculpa era suficiente? Se Inuyasha Taisho gostava de alguma coisa, ele automaticamente fazia, pensou Kagome. Mas ela gostou também.

Muito.

— Então, ela será nossa mãe?

— Talvez.

Kagome ficou surpresa por ele não ter respondido diretamente que sim, considerando sua arrogante crença de que ela aceitaria seus planos, apesar dos protestos.

Eles conversaram sobre isso mais tarde, depois que as crianças dormiram. Ela foi para o salão ler um livro e ele fez umas ligações no escritório, unindo-se a ela depois.

Ele segurou o copo de uísque e olhou para ela.

— Não farei promessas aos meus filhos que eu não possa cumprir.

— Pensei que estivesse convencido a fazer as coisas da sua maneira.

— Não posso forçá-la a se casar comigo.

— Mas tem certeza de que pode me seduzir para isso.

— É apenas uma questão de tempo até você ir para a minha cama novamente — ele falou, sem se importar em negar.

— Alguém já falou que você é tão primitivo que parece um homem das cavernas?

— Não. Certamente eu me lembraria de um comentário desses.

— Bem, eu estou dizendo.

— O fato de desejá-la não me transforma em um Neanderthal.

— Você acredita que pode me arrastar pelos cabelos. — e ela não acreditava nem por um minuto que ele a desejava. Não mesmo. Os homens podiam fingir desejo, não podiam?

Tudo o que tinha de fazer era pensar em outra coisa, alguém mais excitante, como fizera na primeira vez em que fizeram amor. Ela era a resposta para a harmonia doméstica dele, e não uma mulher que pudesse amar e desejar apaixonadamente.

— Não tenho vontade de lhe arrastar para lugar algum. Quero que venha para mim por vontade própria.

— Quer que eu me jogue do penhasco?

— Casar comigo não é uma queda do penhasco — ele falou com uma expressão que ela não conseguia decifrar. — Não tenho intenção de prendê-la em uma jaula.

— Nunca disse isso.

Ele, visivelmente, afastou o que o incomodava.

— Claro que não.

— Kikyou o acusou disso?

— A alegria de levar uma vida real fica facilmente ofuscada depois da imposição das restrições.

— Mas certamente ela não o culpava por isso.

— Sim, culpava. Assim como me culpou por ter engravidado pela segunda vez.

— Ela queria mais filhos?

— Não.

— Mas...

— Ela concordou em ter o bebê se, depois do nascimento de Kanna, eu lhe desse total liberdade.

— Meu Deus, não acredito que tenha feito isso.

Ele deu de ombros, como se há muito tempo tivesse chegado a uma conclusão acerca da atitude da ex-mulher com os filhos.

— Ela sabia que era a melhor forma de conseguir o que queria.

— O quê?

— A vida de uma princesa sem as respectivas responsabilidades.

— Mas isso é muito egoísmo.

— Sim. E, no final, o egoísmo a matou. Ela estava velejando no México com uma pessoa que sequer tinha licença quando morreu. Ela preferiu viajar sem mim e sem as crianças. Ela tinha liberdade, como você vê. Eu dei isso a ela. E ela morreu.

— Não pode se sentir responsável!

— Não? Ela era minha esposa e eu não a protegi.

— Ela não queria ser protegida e pelo que posso ver... Não queria ser uma esposa.

— Tem razão. Não vou cometer o mesmo erro no casamento.

— Mas nem todas as mulheres lindas são tão mimadas e egocêntricas.

— Não importa. Não estamos falando de outras mulheres quando o assunto é casamento. Estamos falando apenas de você. Pois só você tem a chance de estar esperando um filho meu.

Mas novamente ele não negou que não a achava linda. Oh, claro... Sentia atração por ela, mas não ficava desconcertado com sua beleza. Ela já tinha visto o olhar dele para Kikyou, nunca esqueceria. Nunca amaria uma mulher comum como Kagome e essa era a verdade mais dolorosa.

No dia seguinte, ele informou que Kagome e as crianças o acompanhariam à Ilha Taisho para o aniversário do pai, na outra semana.

— Eu preferiria tirar esses dois dias de folga.

— Quero sua ajuda com as crianças.

— Mas não precisa de mim lá, tem sua cunhada. Ela é maravilhosa com as crianças.

— Ela também está à frente da festa. Não terá tempo para se dedicar à minha família, e por que iria se tenho você para me ajudar a cuidar de Kanna e Hashi?

— Você não tem a mim. Sou a babá, e meu contrato estipula pelo menos um dia de folga por semana e todas as noites, quando você não estiver viajando.

— Você não gosta de jantar comigo e as crianças?

Ela virou os olhos diante da insensibilidade dele.

— Gosto.

— Você não gosta de colocá-los para dormir?

— Esse é o problema.

— Qual é o problema, Kagome?

— Não quero ir para a Ilha Taisho com você.

— Por quê?

Porque não queria vê-lo cercado de lindas mulheres, não queria vê-lo flertando com mulheres muito mais adequadas ao papel de princesa do que ela.

— Porque não faço parte desse meio.

— Está me dizendo que nunca saiu com seus ex-patrões e os filhos?

— Bem, não...

— Então, não há diferença.

— Então, que dia poderei tirar folga? — ela perguntou, determinada a ganhar algum território.

Ele ficou tenso, como se estivesse realmente chateado com a pergunta.

— Quando você trabalhava como minha governanta, ficava contente em passar todos os dias comigo.

— Isso foi naquela época.

Parecendo muito ofendido e totalmente irritado, ele falou:

— Se precisa de uma folga, tire-a no dia antes de irmos para a Ilha Taisho.

— Obrigada. E essa semana?

— Não me agradeça por simplesmente cumprir nosso contrato de negócios. Essa semana, tire o dia que quiser. Você pode informar à minha secretária para que cuidemos das crianças.

— Você vai ter reuniões no fim-de-semana.

— No domingo, não. Quer um desses dias?

— Domingo está bem.

— Então, que seja — ele falou, virando para falar algo para Hashi.

Ela sentiu-se mal com a retirada dele, mas também admirada. Inuyasha era um homem de negócios, mas, ainda assim, se esquivava de seguir o contrato deles. Era mais um mistério na lista.

Duas horas depois, ele ainda falava com ela com frieza. Inuyasha recebeu uma ligação que o preocupou, e ele falou algo em italiano que obteve a repreensão de Kanna.

— O que foi? — Kagome perguntou, quando ele desligou.

— Você terá o prazer de se ver livre de mim mais cedo. Houve um problema com um de nossos clientes de lítio da China. Tenho que ir para Pequim hoje à noite.

— Mas você acabou de voltar de uma viagem ao exterior. Você falou para as crianças que ficaria com elas por pelo menos mais um dia.

Ele parecia chateado.

— Isso não pode esperar.

— Está bem, papai — Hashi falou, com uma impassividade no rosto que Kagome detestava ver em uma criança de 5 anos.

— Por que não os leva com você?

— Não é prático.

— Por que não? Se vai viajar tanto, tem que se preparar para levar a família com você. Você pode pagar as passagens.

— Não se trata de passagens, vou no meu avião particular. Mas levá-los implica levar você.

— Naturalmente.

— Não se importa?

— Por que me importaria? Como babá das crianças, minha preocupação é com seu bem-estar.

— E você acha que pode ser melhor se eles viajarem com o pai?

— Às vezes, sim.

— Gosta de viajar?

— Sim. Viajei bastante com a primeira família com que trabalhei. Posso arrumar as nossas bagagens em uma hora.

— Isso não estava no seu relatório.

— Meu relatório? — ela perguntou delicadamente.

— O que é um relatório? — perguntou Hashi, quando o silêncio entre os adultos ficou desconfortável.

— Nesse caso, acho que é um dossiê sobre uma pessoa. Eu. Certo? — ela perguntou a Inuyasha.

— Sim. É isso.

— Que tipo de relatório? — perguntou Kanna.

— O relatório de uma investigação — respondeu Inuyasha diretamente.

— Você mandou me investigar? — ela devia saber que ele não confiava nela, mas, ainda assim, doía.

— Naturalmente. Todos os funcionários que trabalham para os Taisho são investigados.

E isso dizia claramente como ele via sua posição, caso fossem se casar.

— Sei.

Aquela bendita bruxa tentadora, pensou Inuyasha.

Ele não sabia o que ela tinha interpretado, mas, pela expressão dos olhos azuis normalmente alegres dela, não era algo que o colocasse em boa situação. Os dois últimos dias haviam mostrado que ela era perfeita para ele e os filhos. Entretanto, ela teimava em não reconhecer isso.

Mas ela desejava isso. Independentemente do quanto tentava disfarçar, seu rosto e corpo trêmulos a denunciavam. No entanto, ela costumava se esconder no quarto ou usar a presença das crianças como barreira entre eles. Ele permitia, pois queria que ela fosse sua por vontade própria, mas talvez estivesse jogando da forma errada.

Queria que ela fosse sua mulher. Seus instintos estavam certos desde o início. Ela era tudo que ele lembrava e a paixão entre os dois era perfeita. Ele não teria problema em se manter fiel durante o casamento, mas, dessa vez, não cometeria o erro de confundir luxúria com amor.

Ele gostava de Kagome e era mais do que sentia por Kikyou no final.

Embora devesse admitir que ele não se incomodaria se ela se apaixonasse por ele novamente. Ela ficaria mais feliz, pois queria se casar por amor, e ele queria vê-la feliz. Ele, porém, não precisava acreditar no amor para ficar feliz em se casar com ela... Especialmente se ela estivesse esperando um filho seu.

Essa viagem para a China poderia virar uma tática inteligente da parte dele, assim como uma ótima oportunidade de manter as crianças com ele. Se eles dividissem uma suíte de hotel, ainda que com três quartos, isso os forçaria a ter uma intimidade que ela estava evitando.

Fiel à sua palavra, Kagome e as crianças se aprontaram para a viagem em uma hora.

Ela carregou uma grande mala para dentro do avião e, quando ele perguntou, ela respondeu:

— Coloquei os jogos favoritos, lápis de cor e biscoitos. Eu não tinha certeza se o seu avião particular teria o tipo de comida que criança gosta de comer quando viaja. Eles nunca viajam com você para outros locais?

— Itália, para visitar minha madrasta.

— Sua madrasta?

— Meu pai casou novamente, depois da morte da minha mãe.

— A rainha de Isole del Re mora na Itália?

— Ela não é mais rainha. Eles se separaram quando Miroku era pequeno.

— Por quê?

— Meu pai teve um caso.

— Que horrível para ela, mas me surpreendo com o fato de que ela tenha se divorciado por isso. Pensei que os casamentos reais durassem independentemente de qualquer coisa.

— Ela preferiu a vida sem a coroa, se isso significasse a separação de um marido pilantra. E ele respeitou a sua vontade.

— Uau.

— Parece que você a admira.

— Sim. Ela precisou de muita coragem. Seu pai brigou pela custódia?

— Não que eu saiba. Ele até permitiu que Sesshoumaru e eu passássemos algumas semanas com ela, eventualmente. Não estava em condições de criar três filhos sem uma esposa, e ela se tornou nossa mãe.

— Acho que, como rei, ele estava muito ocupado para ser pai solteiro.

— Sim. Nunca invejei o trono do meu irmão.

— Entendo, mas sempre tive a impressão de que você estivesse tentando provar algo.

— Que posso fazer minha vida sem a posição que ocupo? Eu costumava pensar assim. — ele havia desistido de pensar assim quando Kikyou descobriu que ele era da realeza, quando se conheceram.

— Você foi bem-sucedido.

— Até certo ponto.

— Seu pai não se casou mais.

— Não. Preferiu as amantes a comprometer seu próprio senso de honra fazendo votos que não cumpriria.

— Por que não cumpriria?

— A Maldição dos Taisho... É o que ele diz.

— O que é isso?

— De acordo com meu pai, os homens da família são fadados a amar apenas uma vez, e tão profundamente que, se esse amor for perdido, não há chance de outra mulher assumir o lugar.

— Essa é uma desculpa tola para justificar o adultério.

— Não o adultério. Eu disse a você, ele não se casou novamente.

— Mas supôs que trairia, se casasse.

— Sim.

Kagome olhou para ele intrigada, com a profundeza de seus olhos azuis transmitindo mensagens que ele não conseguia interpretar.

— Você tem a mesma inclinação?

— Não. Não quebro minhas promessas.

— Então, não aprova a desculpa do seu pai?

— Não.

— Acho que eu gostaria de conhecer a sua madrasta.

— Vou combinar isso. Você gostará dela. Tem os pés no chão e é afetuosa. Deu a mim e aos meus irmãos um senso de família e normalidade em nossas infâncias, apesar de sermos príncipes.

— Ela parece maravilhosa.

— E é. Você se parece com ela de várias formas. — de repente, ele percebeu que uma das principais razões para ter procurado Kagome foi o fato dela ser parecida com Izayoi.

Ele sabia que podia confiar em Izayoi e se sentia da mesma forma em relação a Kagome. Inicialmente duvidou, mas agora que havia compreendido como ela permitiu que ele fizesse amor com ela, aceitou que ela era a mesma mulher íntegra que conhecera há seis anos.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08**

O primeiro trecho do vôo foi muito tranqüilo. Embora Hashi e Kanna fossem mais novos do que as crianças de que cuidava, Kagome tinha muita experiência em manter crianças ocupadas em viagens longas. Além disso, era muito mais confortável no jato particular de Inuyasha do que num avião comercial, mesmo de primeira classe. Ele teve que trabalhar muito nesse primeiro trecho, mas colocou os papéis de lado para almoçar com ela e as crianças.

Ele se concentrou totalmente neles e nela enquanto comiam, deixando as crianças radiantes e acalmando Kagome.

Para alguém viciado em trabalho, ele tinha uma forma surpreendente de colocar o trabalho de lado.

Quando eles pararam para abastecer, ele surpreendeu Kagome permitindo que descessem do avião. Todos foram jantar em um restaurante local e eles conseguiram uma área externa para as crianças brincarem.

— Não temos que voltar a voar? — ela perguntou, enquanto Hashi e Kanna corriam.

— A segunda parte da viagem será muito mais fácil se cansarmos as crianças e elas dormirem.

— Você conhece bem seus filhos, não?

— Naturalmente.

— É um bom pai. Sinto muito por Kikyou não ter se interessado pela vida em família. Vocês teriam sido um time e tanto.

— Estou contando com um time composto por nós dois, Kagome.

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Está dizendo que se importaria de ser mãe de duas crianças a quem não deu à luz?

As crianças brincavam no parque e riam. Eram tão... Adoráveis.

— Esse não é o problema. Como seria?

— Kikyou não quis ser mãe dos próprios filhos. Muitas mulheres hesitariam em assumir esse lugar.

— Não sou essas mulheres, nem sou Kikyou. — sob vários aspectos, ela pensou. Mas, naquele caso, ela certamente não se importava. — E você não teria problemas em encontrar várias mulheres que gostariam de ser madrastas dos seus filhos, se isso significasse uma oportunidade de se casar com você e usar a coroa de princesa que você tinha certeza que eu queria em troca da minha virgindade.

Ele olhou fixamente para ela, muito sério.

— Admiti que estava errado, não?

— Sim, mas nunca pediu desculpas por ter pensado assim. — o que a incomodava. Nunca deu razões para que ele pensasse daquela forma.

— E acha que eu deveria?

— Certamente. Seu cinismo não é desculpa para insultar minha honra.

Os olhos dourados dele cintilaram em um deboche latente.

— Estou profundamente sentido e imploro por seu perdão.

— Está zombando de mim.

Ele sorriu, e foi como uma flecha atravessando seu coração.

— Talvez um pouco, mas eu realmente sinto muito por tê-la ofendido. Você é inocente demais para ter armado tamanha arapuca.

— Honesta. Sou muito honesta.

— Isso também.

Ela assentiu satisfeita, embora um pouco amargurada por ele acreditar que fosse inocente. Foi horrível ter pensado que ela tivesse arquitetado aquele plano. Simplesmente tinha integridade demais para se permitir navegar por mares tão sombrios.

Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, deixando um caminho de terminações nervosas aparentes com o seu toque.

— Então, qual é o problema?

— Problema? — do que ele estava falando?

— Você disse que as crianças não são a razão para não querer se casar comigo. Mas ainda há algum obstáculo em sua mente.

— Há um pequeno problema de amor entre nós dois, ou talvez a falta dele.

Ela nunca seria uma princesa. Não era linda nem sofisticada, e um comportamento régio seria demais para ela. Ele sempre a compararia com as outras mulheres e desejaria essas outras. Parte dela gostaria de ser aquilo tudo para ele. Que pudesse conseguir o seu amor de alguma forma, assim como havia conseguido um lugar nos lares adotivos em que morou.

Mas uma parte ainda maior dela desejava não precisar disso, que a proposta dele tivesse sido baseada no amor, e não na conveniência, e que ele a quisesse de coração, e não apenas como uma excelente babá e amante calorosa.

Ela passou toda a vida abrindo espaço com seu trabalho e a idéia de se casar pela mesma razão era realmente penosa. Milhares de mulheres tão comuns quanto ela eram amadas pelos homens que conquistaram seus corações...

— Você sabia que uma visão socialmente aceitável do casamento só ocorreu em 1.200 a.C?

— Bem, agora ela existe.

— Mesmo assim, nem todas as culturas a adotam — ele prosseguiu, como se ela não tivesse dito nada. — E, entre as classes poderosas, isso levou algum tempo, mesmo no Ocidente. Minha própria família teve o primeiro casamento apenas em 1809.

— Não sei o que tenho a ver com isso.

— O histórico da família é repleto de casamentos bem-sucedidos.

— E alguns infelizes. Não quero desempenhar o papel que Izayoi desempenhou com seu pai.

— Eu disse a você: não quebro minhas promessas. Fui fiel a Kikyou pelos quatro anos do nosso casamento, sem sequer olhar para outra mulher.

— Acredito em você.

— Então, por que está tão preocupada?

— Kikyou era linda e sofisticada. Embora tenha obviamente falhado como mãe, era a companheira ideal para você.

— Você acha?

— Claro. Ela era tudo que qualquer príncipe podia querer. Era linda e sensual. Você costumava olhar para ela com grande encantamento. Ela era cheia de vida e isso o atraía.

— Ela era apaixonada pelos prazeres da vida. Não é a mesma coisa, aprendi depois. E nenhuma das outras características que você mencionou superava a negligência com as crianças. Acredite: a beleza que é puramente exterior logo perde a graça.

Era o que ele dizia, mas aquela beleza foi o bastante para atraí-lo completamente e fazê-lo esquecer a atração insignificante que sentia por Kagome. E, independentemente do que dissesse, devia ter prendido seu interesse, pois ele permaneceu com ela mesmo com seu comportamento não-maternal. Família era obviamente algo importante para ele, portanto ela ficou impressionada com o fato dele ter ficado com Kikyou mesmo depois da chantagem que ela fez com a gravidez.

— Você continuou casado com ela — Kagome falou, quase o acusando.

— E permaneci fiel — ele respondeu.

— Por quê?

— Ela era minha esposa. Eu cometi o erro, não me separaria dela para ferir as crianças depois. Pelo menos como minha esposa, eles a viam com mais freqüência do que se fosse minha ex.

— O fato de ter sentido muita atração por ela deve ter ajudado.

— A paixão morreu no terceiro ano do casamento.

Longe de deixar Kagome mais confiante, saber daquilo a feriu na alma. Se ele deixou de ter paixão por uma mulher como Kikyou, como manteria interesse sexual por ela por toda a vida?

— Percebi que não perguntou por quê.

— Eu diria que é óbvio. Ela não o atraía mais.

— Não, não me atraía, mas não pela razão em que parece acreditar. Não olhei para outra mulher.

— Então, por quê?

— Não conseguia sentir desejo por uma mulher que usava sua gravidez como poder de barganha e depois abandonava os próprios filhos por interesses próprios.

— Mas você continuou fazendo amor com ela.

— Sou homem. Tenho necessidades e elas devem ser satisfeitas no leito matrimonial.

— Eu não poderia suportar ficar casada com um homem que não me desejasse.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Como pode afirmar, depois do que me contou?

Ele suspirou, exasperado.

— Você não ouviu nada do que falei? O que me atrai em você não é algo que possa mudar.

— O que quer dizer?

— Desejo seu corpo delicioso, mas é o seu caráter que atua como um afrodisíaco contínuo para os meus sentidos.

— Sei — ela respondeu indelicadamente... Embora os seus sentidos estivessem ocupados tentando controlar a excitação por estar perto dele. Mas falar em corpo delicioso? Ele realmente pensava assim?

— Não estou brincando. Seu espírito generoso não apenas me atrai sexualmente, mas é um aditivo. Quero você, Kagome.

— Você fica repetindo isso.

— Porque é verdade. E terei você.

— Não aqui. Nem agora — ela não resistiu em dizer.

— Logo.

Ela se arrepiou diante da promessa dele, virando novamente para as crianças a fim de se proteger.

Porém, não podia ignorar o fato dele considerar seu caráter tão inspirador. Ela achava aquilo inconcebível e não tinha certeza se acreditava nele, mas nunca saberia se ele estava mentindo. Ela conseguiria manter o desejo sexual dele, mesmo não sendo linda e mesmo sem que ele a amasse?

E se entrasse num casamento unilateral, amando-o sem ser correspondida... Isso seria suficiente para ela?

Quando eles voltaram para o avião, Hashi e Kanna estavam muito cansados, e Kagome foi tirar as cobertas da cama do pequeno quarto quando Inuyasha a interrompeu.

— As crianças podem dormir confortavelmente nos assentos reclináveis. Você dorme na cama.

— Mas...

— Não discuta. Não percebe que sou o príncipe?

— Você é mandão, isso, sim. — ela sorriu. — Pelo menos entendo como ficou assim, agora.

— Como?

— Você se acostumou a dar ordens, ser parte da realeza e tudo mais. Não acreditou que eu não soubesse que era um príncipe há seis anos.

Ele riu, mas ficou sério quando viu que ela não retribuiu a gargalhada.

— O que foi?

— Você dizia que achava que era meu amigo.

— Éramos amigos, embora você tenha negado isso uma vez.

Aquela declaração não fizera bem a ela. Afastar-se dele não significou esquecê-lo. Ela sentiu sua falta, de sua amizade e de todo o resto. Seus sonhos a mantiveram acordada e nenhum outro homem Tomou o lugar dele no seu coração.

— Admito agora.

— Bom.

— Mas, se fôssemos amigos, por que nunca me contou sobre sua verdadeira identidade? Não confiou em mim — ela acrescentou, respondendo à própria pergunta.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu queria ser aceito como eu era, e não pelo que eu era.

— Mas eu já havia aceitado.

— Você acredita nisso? Você fugiu de mim e de nossa suposta amizade. Você acha que conseguiria fazer isso agora?

— O que quer dizer com agora? Porque nós... — ela se calou para não dizer o que pensava com duas crianças sonolentas como testemunhas.

— Porque agora sabe que sou um príncipe.

Ela virou os olhos.

— Não seja tolo. O fato de ser príncipe não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Talvez. — mas ela podia dizer que ele não acreditava nela.

Isso a incomodou durante todo o tempo em que ela e Inuyasha estiveram colocando as crianças para dormir.

Ele se sentia vulnerável diante de sua própria posição. Pensar nisso a impressionava, mas, quando considerava algumas coisas que ele havia falado e o quanto trabalhou para provar as próprias qualidades, ela percebeu que era verdade. E ela detestava saber que ele acreditava que ela fosse como qualquer outra ao valorizá-lo por sua posição.

Se ela contasse a verdade sobre seis anos atrás, poderia dissipar esses pensamentos, mas isso significava admitir os sentimentos que ele não retribuía.

Já havia se protegido uma vez. Pelo bem de seu orgulho e de suas emoções, fugiu da amizade. Ela o magoou e, inconscientemente, alimentou sua crença de que não podia ser considerado um homem comum.

Por razões que não queria analisar muito a fundo, não queria que ele continuasse a padecer por um erro de compreensão dela.

— Toda a sua vida foi marcada e abençoada por sua condição de príncipe, não? — ela perguntou, antes dele ter destinado a ela um assento ao lado do seu.

Ele deu de ombros e esse ato provocou o coração de um modo que não queria reconhecer. Dizia que, por mais que não aparentasse, havia tocado algo de bruto no coração dele.

— Eu me afastei da nossa amizade, há seis anos, porque doía muito ver você e Kikyou juntos. Eu o amava e fiquei arrasada por vê-lo tão evidentemente apaixonado por ela. Posso garantir que, se soubesse que era um príncipe, teria apenas concretizado minha decisão. Ficar perto de vocês dois fez com que eu percebesse o quanto meus sentimentos eram inúteis, poderia ter sido pior, se eu soubesse que você era da realeza.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Eu a magoei muito naquela noite em que levei Kikyou para casa, não foi?

Ela não queria falar sobre aquela noite. As lembranças eram muito dolorosas, mesmo que tentasse esquecer.

— Você levou Kikyou para casa muitas noites e sim... Doeu. Eu não queria fugir de você. Isso doía também, mas não tanto quanto ver vocês dois juntos.

— Desculpe por aquela noite.

— Você falou a mesma coisa naquela época, e eu não falei sobre isso agora para obter outras desculpas. Só queria que soubesse que não foi pelo fato de ser um príncipe.

— Eu acho curioso que, embora a tenha magoado há seis anos e você ache minha proposta um absurdo, você ainda se importe em proteger meus sentimentos. Muitas pessoas diriam que eu não tenho sentimentos a serem protegidos.

— Estariam erradas.

A expressão dele zombava dela e ela suspirou.

— Então me chame de idiota. Eu me importo demais com o que as outras pessoas sentem.

— Você não é uma idiota, mas uma raridade: uma mulher que se importa realmente com as pessoas.

— Não sou tão rara. Você é que circula entre as pessoas erradas.

— Talvez. — ele a fitou. — Muitas vezes eu me arrependi de ter ficado com Kikyou.

Ela não. Se ele tivesse conhecido aquela linda mulher depois de terem transado, a dor de Kagome teria sido multiplicada por dez, pois não teria dúvida de que o resultado teria sido o mesmo. Ele terminaria com Kikyou e ela, sozinha.

— Foi o melhor — ela falou, interrompendo a troca de olhares e pegando uma revista para folhear.

Inuyasha observou Kagome fechando a porta do quarto e sentiu-se frustrado.

Todos os psicólogos dizem que o diálogo une as pessoas, mas sempre que ele e Kagome conversavam, ela se afastava ainda mais. Ele pensou que, ao admitir que havia se arrependido de ter ficado com Kikyou e deixado Kagome intacta, há seis anos, faria com que ela visse que pertencia a ele.

Em vez disso, ela deixou claro que não considerou uma tragédia o fato de Inuyasha ter ficado com Kikyou.

Teria sido porque ela achou muito fácil fingir seu amor por ele? Ele confiava muito pouco nesse sentimento. O pai dele dizia que havia amado a primeira mulher, mas nunca amou nenhuma das outras mulheres que vieram depois, incluindo Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru e Rin tinham um casamento harmonioso, do tipo que Inuyasha desejava, mas ele nunca vira provas de que seu irmão fosse perdidamente apaixonado. Miroku amou sua mulher, mas ela morreu muito cedo para que esse sentimento fosse testado pelo tempo ou por circunstâncias adversas.

Inuyasha acreditava, pessoalmente, que a emoção era uma desculpa que os homens fortes usavam para justificar a fraqueza e seguir os impulsos da paixão, e não o dever.

Ele havia comprovado isso muitas vezes em seu meio por pessoas que usaram o amor como uma desculpa para a infidelidade e até mesmo o abandono de responsabilidade com os filhos ou o país. Então, por que se aborrecia ao pensar que Kagome não o amava mais?

Sem dúvida alguma, isso o aborrecia. Todas as vezes que dizia ou insinuava isso, ele sentia uma inexplicável raiva e um forte desejo de desdizer as palavras dela.

Sem dúvida, era para o bem das crianças e da paz de espírito dele. Queria que ela se unisse a ele por laços indissolúveis. Não precisava acreditar na emoção para saber que, se Kagome acreditasse que estava apaixonada, acabava se ligando a ele de corpo e alma. Kikyou nunca agira assim.

Kagome seria sua.

Estava destinada a ser.

Kagome se aconchegou no calor que a cercava, invadida por um cheiro familiar dos seus sonhos que trazia muita paz. Um peso caloroso que não parecia um cobertor se movimentou em seus quadris, deslizando até a sua coxa. O sono passou quando ela percebeu que não estava sozinha.

Ela piscou os olhos e conseguiu ver Inuyasha à meia-luz da cabine do avião. Estava de frente para ela, olhos fechados, com a respiração calma e serena.

Estava dormindo.

Na cama dela.

Também estava vestido, ou pelo menos parecia. Estava de _short _e camiseta, roupa que ela nunca o vira usar. Nem mesmo na praia, onde vestiu uma sunga que mostrou seu musculoso corpo à perfeição, e camisa pólo com _short. _Uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre a testa dele, e ela precisou se esforçar para não arrumá-la. Não queria acordá-lo.

Sem dúvida, ele decidiu que dividir a cama fazia mais sentido do que tentar dormir em um assento reclinável, mas ele não deitou sob as cobertas com ela. Ela gostou disso. Mostrava que, independentemente da forma possessiva como ele a tratava, Inuyasha respeitava a escolha de Kagome de decidir até onde queria ir na relação.

Também indicava que, apesar do fiasco de sua primeira noite em casa, ele não se considerava no direito de deitar nu na cama dela. Pelo menos não quando estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. Voltando no tempo, se as conseqüências daquela noite não tivessem sido tão sérias, o fato dele ter feito o que fez por estar fora de si era quase engraçado.

Ele arruinara o próprio plano porque estava confuso e, por alguma razão estranha que ela não conseguia decifrar, achava aquilo tudo encantador.

Kagome sorriu.

De várias formas, ele moderou a arrogância com ela, embora não a tivesse eliminado por completo. Afinal de contas, ainda estava na cama dela.

— Você está sorrindo — ele murmurou com uma voz sonolenta. Seus olhos estavam totalmente abertos. — Gosta de acordar ao meu lado?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sem acreditar na própria ingenuidade.

— E eu que achei que você tivesse moderado a arrogância...

— Por que você gostaria que isso acontecesse? — ele perguntou preguiçosamente. — Gosta de mim como eu sou.

— Você sempre acorda com essas ilusões presunçosas?

— É presunçoso acreditar que não é apenas da companhia dos meus filhos que você gosta? — a pergunta parecia séria, e não debochada.

— Eu me recuso a responder a essa pergunta, pois ela pode me incriminar.

— A-ha! — ele rolou em um movimento brusco que a pegou de surpresa e terminou com Kagome sob ele. — Toda essa maluquice de tirar dias de folga foi por princípio, e não por desejo, certo?

O cobertor a prendeu e ela não podia se mover, o que a preocupava menos que o fato de seu corpo estar reagindo à posição dele de uma forma previsível e desconfortável.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09**

— Ter folgas regulares não é maluquice — ela retrucou, tentando esconder sua incontrolável resposta a ele.

Mas era uma batalha perdida. Desejo era parte do amor, e ela amava aquele homem mais que tudo na vida. Finalmente, admitiu isso para si mesma quando foi dormir. Ela sabia que ele ainda ocupava um local especial no seu coração, mas depois de conversar com ele e admitir o amor de seis anos atrás e ver como ele ficara afetado por ser desejado apenas por seu _status... _Bem, seu coração simplesmente não resistiu.

Ela foi dormir sabendo que amaria aquele homem até seus últimos dias.

— No nosso caso, é.

— Você não é meu dono, Inuyasha. Nem mesmo os reis têm permissão de ter escravos.

Ele sentiu-se seriamente ofendido.

— A escravidão nunca foi permitida em Isole del Re.

— Então por que não quer me dar minhas folgas?

— Não é que não queira. Fique sabendo que, sempre que precisar de algum tempo para resolver suas coisas, eu vou lhe dar.

— Então, por que reclama de minhas folgas regulares?

— Porque você passaria tempo desnecessário longe de mim e das crianças. — ele queria se casar para que sua vida fosse mais fácil, e não mais difícil. De alguma forma, sabia que seria tudo mais difícil sem ela por perto.

— E se uma das coisas que eu queira fazer por mim for apenas tomar um longo banho e ler um livro? O quanto você julga isso necessário?

— O quanto você precisar. Eu faria de tudo para que você tivesse esse tempo, embora possa pensar em algo muito mais interessante para se fazer no banho do que ler.

— Não sou exatamente uma princesa, Inuyasha.

— Quem disse isso?

— Eu.

— Você não tem experiência nessa área, portanto terá que confiar em mim quando eu disser que está errada. Você seria uma princesa Taisho ideal.

— Você está brincando.

— Não. Você tem o caráter e a integridade necessários para a tarefa.

— Nunca considerei que me casar fosse uma tarefa.

— De várias formas, é exatamente assim. — ele colocou a mão sobre a boca de Kagome, quando ela fez menção de falar. — E isso não é algo ruim. O casamento vem com um conjunto definido de expectativas que, quando preenchidas, beneficiam ambas as partes.

— Você faz soar como um mero acordo comercial, quando deveria ser muito mais que isso.

— É mais.

E ela sabia exatamente do que ele falava. Sexo. Não era o bastante, mas era tudo que ele oferecia. Por que doía tanto?

— Não estou à sua altura dessa forma.

— Que forma?

— Na história do sexo.

— Posso ajudá-la — ele falou, com um sorriso sensual.

E acabou destruindo o coração dela... Amar outra pessoa doía. Para ela, tudo não passava disso. Amou os pais e os perdeu, o que estraçalhou seu coração de criança. Amou sua mãe adotiva, que a via apenas como uma forma de ganhar dinheiro e trabalho gratuito. E o amava.

A vida não era justa e ela sabia disso, mas, às vezes, ela sentia que estava destinada a sofrer mais do que poderia suportar.

— Não, obrigada. — embora tivesse dito essas palavras, não sabia se queria tê-las dito.

Ela o amava e o queria desesperadamente. O fato de ter sido magoada nas duas vezes em que tentou fazer amor com ele não parecia importar... Seu coração queria, mais uma vez, tentar encontrar uma ligação emocional por meios físicos. Seu cérebro gritava que não havia funcionado antes e que não funcionaria dessa vez, mas seu coração não ouvia.

Ele batia com uma incessante esperança que ela não compreendia, mas também não podia ignorar.

Aquele órgão tolo insistia que agora as coisas eram diferentes. Que Inuyasha queria mais dela do que antes e que, se tudo o que conseguiria dele era amor físico, isso era melhor do que nenhum amor.

Ela lembrou que estava cansada de ficar sozinha e ele prometia um futuro em comum, mesmo que suas razões fossem muito pragmáticas.

— Acho que é hora de eu mostrar como nos damos bem — ele falou, mostrando que também não estava convencido de sua recusa.

— Não quero ser usada. — ela não soube de onde vieram essas palavras. Não estavam no seu cérebro, nem no coração, mas expressavam seus sentimentos muito bem.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Já deixei minhas intenções claras. Quero me casar com você, Kagome. Isso não significa exatamente usá-la.

— Você acha que estou grávida. Se não achasse, ainda estaria decidindo se sou uma esposa adequada ou não. — e seu coração suscetível seria inteligente ao se lembrar disso.

— Mesmo se não tivéssemos feito amor na primeira noite, eu teria percebido muito rapidamente como você é adequada para mim e para os meus filhos.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça sem querer acreditar nele, pois, se acreditasse, suas defesas seriam esmigalhadas.

— Sim. Você é a mulher de que precisamos para tornar a família completa.

— Você não me ama, Inuyasha.

— E daí? — ele perguntou, confirmando sua falta de sentimento, como se enterrasse uma faca no coração dela.

— E daí? — ela repetiu, quase num sussurro.

— O amor não é pré-requisito para um casamento feliz. Eu serei fiel. Cuidarei de você. Terá meu respeito, minha consideração e, se Deus quiser, teremos mais filhos juntos. O que mais um homem que a amasse poderia lhe dar?

— Seu coração.

— Terá minha lealdade, meu compromisso e minha honra. Basta.

— Está novamente mostrando sua arrogância.

— Porque sei o que é melhor para mim?

— Porque pensa que sabe o que é melhor para mim.

— Mas eu sei.

— Está apenas pensando no que é melhor para si mesmo e tentando me convencer de que isso é o melhor para mim também.

— Está errada. Eu me importo muito com o que é melhor para você, Kagome... Você tem 26 anos. Não teve nenhuma relação séria.

— Seu relatório dizia isso?

— Sim. Também diz que você é sozinha, mas seu coração é muito generoso para se adequar a uma existência solitária.

— Ser sozinha não significa que sou solitária.

— Mas era. Admita, pois é verdade.

Ele tinha razão. Havia uma certa solidão que as pessoas que tinham família não conseguiam entender. Ela não tinha ninguém desde os seus 8 anos.

— E daí? — ela perguntou, embora ele tenha percebido sua dor. — Nem todos temos grandes famílias e centenas de amigos. Minha profissão exige o máximo do meu tempo destinado a crianças, e não a adultos.

— Se você se casasse comigo, seria parte da minha família. Meu pai seria o seu pai. Meus filhos seriam seus, assim como meus amigos. Você teria a mim.

— Presunçoso. — Mas, oh Deus... As palavras dele eram ainda mais convincentes que seu corpo, e isso queria dizer alguma coisa.

— Prático. Fomos amigos uma vez. Não há razão para não compartilharmos essa amizade novamente. Eu sei que vou gostar, mas, da mesma forma, você precisará disso. Você precisa de mim... Mesmo que seja teimosa demais para admitir.

— Não é teimosia.

— O que é, então?

— Medo — ela respondeu com mais honestidade que planejava, arrependendo-se logo depois.

— Medo de quê?

— De ter uma família e perder novamente. — as palavras vieram de dentro dela, de um lugar com o qual não lidava há muito tempo.

— Como perdeu seus pais.

— E meus familiares adotivos. Os laços permanentes não funcionam em minha vida.

— Vou fazer com que funcionem.

— Como?

— Eu disse a você. Não vou deixá-la partir... E não vou abandoná-la.

— É fácil falar isso agora, mas não pode me prometer isso.

— Está falando de morte, não é?

— Sim.

— Todos morrem, Kagome, mas fugir do comprometimento com a vida por causa disso é viver uma existência muito solitária.

— Talvez solitária seja melhor do que sofredora. — só que doía muito ficar sempre sozinha.

— Não é.

— Você é sempre tão seguro.

— Faz parte do meu trabalho ser seguro.

— Para as suas empresas, pode ser, mas não para as pessoas.

— Para você, Kagome. Você é minha e um dia vai perceber isso.

Ela o encarou profundamente.

— Pare de dizer isso.

— Pare de negar isso.

Durante todo o tempo em que conversaram, ele ficou sobre ela, seu corpo chamando o dela, a proximidade causando todo tipo de reação em Kagome. A maior em seu coração, mas ela sentia um imenso vazio em sua parte mais feminina também. E os bicos dos seus seios roçavam contra o tecido macio da camisola. Ele não a tocou, mas seus seios estavam intumescidos e rogando a sensação do toque dos dedos dele, e suas coxas se moviam em um convite tão natural quanto arriscado.

Ela queria beijá-lo, provar sua boca e a masculinidade de sua pele. Queria ficar nua com ele como na primeira noite. Mas, dessa vez, ela o tocaria e se concentraria intencionalmente na sensação de ser tocada... Não como um sonho, mas realidade. Porque, apesar do desconforto de ter perdido a virgindade, aquela noite ainda tinha uma sensação de sonho para ela.

Ela queria provar a realidade. Hoje à noite, não queria se preocupar com o futuro ou se a relação deles daria certo. Agora, queria ser exatamente o que ele pedia... Sua mulher.

E queria tentar essa última vez preencher o vazio do seu coração com amor físico. Em sua vida, não havia espaço para amor emocional. E o desastre da outra noite não poderia arruinar a esperança, que queimava muito profundamente para ser reprimida por mera lógica.

— Kagome?

— Sim — ela respondeu, demonstrando desejo.

— Diga-me o que quer.

— Pensei que soubesse.

— Preciso ouvir de você.

— Você sabe o que vou dizer?

— Sim.

Agora ele queria o acordo dela e ela estava pronta para conceder. Não queria mais se reprimir. Não naquela noite. Estava se sentindo muito vulnerável ao redescobrir o amor. Precisava disso. Precisava dele.

— Eu quero você, Inuyasha.

O corpo dele estremeceu e ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

Ele a beijou, solicitando seus lábios e fazendo com que ela desejasse mais, quando parou por um momento. Ele tirou a blusa na penumbra tão naturalmente quanto se os dois ficassem nus um na frente do outro com freqüência. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele tirou a sunga por sua rígida perna. Ela não deixou de olhar para o que ele revelou, seu olhar era atraído por uma enorme força externa. E era... A sexualidade escancarada dele. Ele era incrivelmente atraente. Todas as partes dele.

E assustador, também. Era muito homem.

Parecia que os olhos dela saltariam das órbitas, quando ela percebeu a ereção de Inuyasha.

— Isso é normal? — ela perguntou. — Por isso dói.

Mas ela queria mudar de idéia? Não. O que revelava muito sobre o poder do desejo. Ele riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Garanto que não sou um monstro, mas você é muito inocente. — os olhos dele queimavam de satisfação, o dourado brilhava tão profundamente que parecia um reflexo do alvorecer. — Isso é bem mais excitante do que eu deveria achar. Você sabe, sou um homem moderno.

Foi a vez dela de rir, apesar do nervosismo.

— Moderno para a Idade Média, talvez?

— Pensa que sou um troglodita?

— Você acha que deve se casar comigo porque eu era virgem quando ficamos juntos e posso estar grávida. Acha que pertenço a você pelas mesmas razões. Sim, eu diria que isso dá a você o título de "Neanderthal do Ano".

Ele ficou imóvel, com o olhar intenso.

— E isso a incomoda?

Ao se lembrar do que ele compartilhou sobre as acusações que Kikyou fazia ele se sentir em uma prisão, Kagome se inclinou para retrucar de forma petulante.

— Honestamente? — ela perguntou.

— _Si. _Sempre quero honestidade de você.

— E vai me dar isso?

— Sempre. Sem mentiras.

Isso era muito conclusivo e a promessa enviou uma sensação de prazer ao coração dela.

— O homem Neanderthal tem seu charme.

Ele sorriu.

— Fico contente em saber.

Ele caminhou em sua direção, e seu membro ereto não era a única parte que chamava atenção. Nu, aquele homem era magnífico. Todos os músculos do seu corpo eram definidos sem que parecesse um Rambo, e sua pele morena resplandecia mesmo na penumbra.

— Você é muito atraente, sabia?

— A recíproca é totalmente verdadeira.

Ela mordeu o lábio, sabendo que devia ser a libido dele falando. Ela era muito simples para ser considerada atraente por aquele homem, mas sabia que o elogio fora verdadeiro, embora improvável. Ele a queria. As evidências estavam diante de seu nariz.

— Vai me permitir fazer amor com você sem os cobertores ou prefere esconder-se sob eles?

Ela estava se escondendo, com o corpo coberto dos pés ao pescoço. Não queria se esconder dele. Como resposta, ela se livrou dos cobertores e revelou uma camisola rosa-bebê. Não havia nada de sensual nela, mas ia até o meio da coxa, e seu tecido fino não escondia o estado do bico dos seios de Kagome. O brilho nos olhos dele dizia que ele teve a mesma impressão.

Ele passou o dedo do pescoço dela até seus seios, então circulou um seio enrijecido antes de roçá-lo diretamente. Ela engasgou, apertando os dedos.

— Você é tão responsiva. — ele passou o dedo no seio dela, na direção do outro seio, fazendo a mesma carícia provocativa. — Você me excita até doer.

— Eu sinto o mesmo — ela sussurrou.

— Então, devo aliviar essa dor.

— Sim...

Ele se deitou ao lado dela, seu sexo tocando a coxa de Kagome, e ela respirou ofegante. A intimidade era algo novo. O membro dele era firme e quente, mas também era macio contra a sua pele. Tão diferente do que esperava, e tão maravilhoso.

Ele colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela, acariciando sua clavícula e olhando para ela com um olhar felino.

— Não precisa ter medo. Não vou machucá-la novamente.

Apesar do olhar voraz, ela acreditava nele. Estava ávida por ele também.

— Não estou com medo.

— Está muito tensa.

Ela sorriu, seu coração batendo a mil.

— Tudo isso é novo para mim.

— Posso dizer que sim.

Ela virou a cabeça, chateada com a discrepância entre os níveis de experiência.

— Não zombe de mim.

— Não estou zombando. Falei a você... — ele beijou o queixo dela. — Sua inocência me excita. — os lábios dele brincaram com o canto dos dela, e sua língua a provava de uma forma que provocava arrepios. — Muito.

Afastando os receios infundados, ela se virou e ofereceu-lhe a boca. O beijo era carnal, seu calor provocando incêndio em suas terminações nervosas.

Ele a tocou enquanto seus lábios estavam presos na sensual batalha de busca do prazer. As mãos dele exploravam cada centímetro dela, mostrando que havia áreas erógenas que sequer suspeitava que existissem. Ela o tocou também, apalpando cada parte de sua nudez que conseguia alcançar. Ele se curvou contra ela quando Kagome tocou seu bumbum, mas, quando os dedos dela se curvaram ao redor do membro de Inuyasha, ele ficou totalmente imóvel, interrompendo o beijo.

— Sim, toque-me aí, Kagome.

Ela o acariciou para cima e para baixo e ele gemia contra os seus lábios, beijando-a novamente com imenso desejo.

Ele permitiu que ela explorasse, orientando-a quando ela ficava envergonhada e mostrando como gostava de ser tocado até que seu corpo ficasse rígido com uma tensão vibrante.

Ele retirou a mão dela.

— Chega — ele gemeu.

— Mas gosto de tocá-lo.

— Eu também, _tesoro mio, _mas, se quer que eu lhe proporcione prazer, não deve me tocar tanto na primeira vez.

— Não é nossa primeira vez.

— Graças ao bom Deus. Não teremos que lidar com a barreira da virgindade.

Ele não deu a ela chance de responder, mas recomeçou a tocá-la, primeiro pela camisola, e depois tirando-a para que pudesse acariciar seu corpo nu. Ele sabia exatamente como e onde concentrar as carícias e logo ela se curvava de desejo. Mas ele não estava nem perto de acabar. Usou a boca para cobrir o mesmo monte com que antes brincava com as mãos.

Ela estremeceu de prazer enquanto os lábios dele e sua língua faziam amor com ela de uma forma que jamais sonhara.

Quando ele beijou a parte interna de sua coxa usando os dentes para morder gentilmente e a língua para lamber o corpo sensível de Kagome, ela gritou.

Ele levantou a cabeça.

— Não faça barulho, querida Kagome. Não queremos que as crianças escutem. Esse compartimento é parcialmente à prova de som, mas não gostaria de testar os limites com eles na outra cabine.

— Quer dizer que nunca trouxe amantes barulhentas para cá?

— Nunca fiz amor aqui.

— Oh. — ela gostou de saber disso, embora não soubesse por quê.

Afinal de contas, sabia que ele era experiente, mas tinha uma necessidade interior de que essa vez fosse única e especial... Para ambos.

Ele colocou a cabeça entre as pernas dela novamente, e aquela visão pareceu insuportavelmente erótica para ela. Dessa vez, a língua dele tocou um local bem mais sensível do que a coxa, e ela teve que morder o lábio para não gritar. Ela choramingava enquanto ele fazia amor com ela usando a língua, os dedos para pressionar sua parte interna, apertando sua coxa e os tecidos macios.

Então, ele pegou o local sensível de Kagome entre os dentes e brincou com a pequena e rígida protuberância com a ponta da língua repetidamente.

Ela caiu aos pedaços, mordendo a própria mão para interromper um grito de agonizante prazer, enquanto estremecia sucessivamente sob a experiente língua de Inuyasha. Ela estava tremendo com as palpitações de prazer quando ele subiu em seu corpo. Ele pressionou a ponta de sua ereção na entrada palpitante dela.

— Está pronta? — ele perguntou com a voz distorcida.

— Sim. — precisava senti-lo novamente.

Ele entrou nela lentamente, brincando, sugerindo como seria quando entrasse totalmente. Inacreditavelmente, cansada como estava, ela começou a se mover sob ele, precisando de mais do que a lentidão tentadora de sua suave possessão.

Ele não demorou a entender e, com uma gargalhada de triunfo, definiu um passo que logo a deixou se contorcendo pelo renovado prazer anterior ao orgasmo.

— Está bem, _tesoro... _Mova-se comigo. Me dê sua paixão, _bella._

— Bella? — a humilhação a arrasou.

Agora não, por favor, não podia estar pensando em outra mulher agora...

— Linda — ele dizia. — Você é linda em sua paixão.

Linda? Era italiano. Claro. A percepção de que ele nunca havia pensado em outra mulher ao chamá-la de _Bella _se perdeu no segundo clímax. A boca de Inuyasha bateu contra a dela e ele engoliu o grito que ela teve de sufocar. Ele ficou rígido sobre ela, apertando-a com paixão enquanto alcançava sua completude.

Ele desabou. O peso de seu corpo deveria estar desconfortável, mas, em vez disso, parecia tudo bem. Na realidade, maravilhoso.

Ele aconchegou-se no pescoço dela.

— Você é uma amante incrível.

— Você não é tão ruim assim.

— Claro que não.

Ela riu diante da arrogância dele, muito satisfeita de prazer para tomar a questão como uma declaração egoísta da parte dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça e os ombros, equilibrando-se nos antebraços.

— O que temos aqui é muito especial. Você não tem base para comparação, mas acredite em mim quando digo que poucos amantes chegam às alturas assim.

— E quanto a você e Kikyou? — ela perguntou, antes de pensar.

Mas ele não pareceu ofendido.

— Ela sempre queria ser seduzida. Nunca dava a sua paixão livremente, como você. Você é tão generosa com seu desejo feminino. Não tem idéia do tesouro que é. — ele a beijou. — Fazer amor com você é especial e muito, muito bom.

O elogio generoso a encheu de prazer.

— Dessa vez foi melhor — ela afirmou.

A confissão sussurrada provocou uma risada nele.

— Fico feliz. Não queria que pensasse que eu não era bom de cama.

Foi a vez dela de rir.

— Não me diga que ficou chateado com uma besteira dessas?

— Não é pouco para um homem parecer deficiente sob o ponto de vista de sua mulher.

— Você não poderia ser melhor — ela admitiu, muito encantada com o que havia acabado de viver para poupar palavras. — Você é tudo que pensei que um homem deveria ser, Inuyasha.

Ele sorriu, parecendo realmente satisfeito.

— Então vai concordar em se casar comigo?

— Eu... — mas suas palavras foram interrompidas por lábios com mais demandas apaixonadas sobre os dela.

Quando Kagome acordou, estava sozinha na cama e vestindo a camiseta de Inuyasha. Ele devia ter colocado nela enquanto dormia, pois não se lembrava de tê-la vestido. Lembrava-se de ter feito amor... Mais de uma vez. Lembrava de ter obtido todo o prazer que ele disse que proporcionaria. E lembrava da certeza dele de que agora eles deveriam se casar.

Ela não tinha tanta certeza, mas estava quase lá. Era difícil acreditar que não era mulher suficiente para ele depois da noite que haviam passado juntos. Tinha sido especial.

Mas ainda estava incerta. Mesmo o sexo tendo sido bom, eles não passariam a vida na cama. E quanto tempo duraria, já que aquilo não fora iniciado por causa do amor? Mas ela o amava... Não seria o bastante?

Ela tomou banho e se vestiu para trabalhar, usando _jeans _e camiseta. A princesa Rin morreria ao ver aquela camiseta chamativa. Como Inuyasha achava que ela podia se ajustar à sua vida?

Certamente ele achava que sim, mas como podia? Estaria errada por se sentir insegura sobre sua posição ao lado dele?

Essas duas perguntas a incomodavam enquanto ela foi se unir a ele e às crianças, agora acordadas, na cabine principal. Eles estavam tomando café-da-manhã.

— Bom-dia, pessoal... Ou já é tarde em Pequim?

— Provavelmente está quase amanhecendo, mas já é outro dia — falou Inuyasha.

Kanna beijou a face de Kagome.

— Você dormiu muito. Nós nos aprontamos e você nem percebeu.

— Devia estar cansada.

— Precisa tomar café, Kagome — falou Hashi. — O papai falou que logo vamos aterrissar.

— Que empolgante! Será que vai demorar para sairmos do aeroporto? Nunca estive na China. — ela falava olhando para as crianças.

Kanna se contorcia, empolgada.

— O papai já veio um monte de vezes, não é?

— Sim. Vou gostar de mostrar tudo a vocês.

Kagome, então, olhou para ele, corando diante de seu olhar.

— Dormiu bem?

— Oh... Sim. Muito bem. Obrigada.

— Muito profundamente também, eu acho.

— E, Kagome... Você não ouviu quando entramos e acordamos você e o papai. — Hashi lançou-lhe um olhar investigativo. — O papai falou que teve que dividir a cama porque é muito alto para essas cadeiras. Mas você não é tão alta.

— Mas não acordamos Kagome — assinalou Kanna. — Só o papai. Por que não acordou, Kagome?

Ela não sabia a quem responder primeiro, muito menos o que dizer. Ela olhou para Inuyasha a fim de pedir ajuda, mas a expressão de humor nos olhos dele só aumentava o constrangimento.

— Ela disse, estava cansada — falou Hashi, salvando Kagome dessa pergunta. — Aposto que não se acostumou ao vôo.

— Mas por que estava na cama do papai? — Hashi perguntou novamente.

Ela não estava na cama de Inuyasha. Estava na própria cama quando ele decidiu dividir, mas duvidava que Hashi pudesse gostar das nuances da situação.

— Eu... Oh... Era mais confortável, e é grande o bastante para duas pessoas dividirem.

— Pensei que apenas pais e mães dividissem as camas — falou Kanna ingenuamente.

— Não está certo — retrucou Hashi, com uma ruga na testa. — A tia Rin e o tio Sesshoumaru dormem no mesmo quarto, mas não têm filhos.

— Mas são casados — falou Kanna. — É a mesma coisa.

— E Kagome e eu vamos nos casar assim que tudo for organizado.

— Vai se casar? — Kanna perguntou, feliz da vida.

— Sim — ele respondeu firmemente, com o olhar confiante.

— Inuyasha! — Kagome gritou, despreparada para o ataque frontal, embora não soubesse por que se surpreendia.

Esse príncipe Taisho mostrou que era duro quando tinha um objetivo, e foi isso que ela se tornou para ele.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Os protestos dela foram sufocados pelos gritos de alegria de Hashi e Kanna.

— Então não se importa que Kagome seja sua mãe? — perguntou Inuyasha ao filho.

Os olhos de Hashi estavam radiantes.

— Não, papai. Você falou que, se Kagome fosse nossa mãe, ela seria ainda melhor do que uma babá, pois cuidaria de nós e brincaria conosco, mas ficaria em nossa casa para sempre.

Ele andou conversando com as crianças sobre ela... Sobre o tipo de mãe que seria...

— É verdade, não é, Kagome? — perguntou Hashi, com evidente preocupação na voz.

Pela primeira vez, ele não aceitou as palavras do pai como verdade absoluta, embora desejasse assim.

— Se eu fosse a mãe de vocês, gostaria de ficar com vocês como estamos agora, e não partiria jamais.

— E quanto ao que você falou para a tia Rin... Sobre ir embora em dois anos?

— O que falei a ela não se aplicaria se eu me casasse com o seu pai, em vez de ser a babá de vocês — ela falou cuidadosamente, sem fazer promessas, embora sentisse a inevitabilidade do seu futuro, apesar do cuidado que tomava.

Os olhos de Kanna se encheram d'água e ela abraçou Kagome tão intensamente que foi difícil respirar.

— Queria tanto que fosse minha mãe! Eu amo você, Kagome.

Kagome sentiu os próprios olhos molhados e retribuiu o abraço de Kanna.

— Amo você também, pequenina, você e Hakudoushi.

Sem que Kagome percebesse, Hashi também a estava abraçando, e Inuyasha observava a cena com tanta benevolência que ela teve vontade de gritar. Nunca disse que se casaria com ele. Eles fizeram amor, mas, no mundo de hoje, isso não era um compromisso sério, era?

Mas como ela poderia desapontar aquelas preciosas crianças?

Ela não podia negar que a ação precipitada dele estava lhe fornecendo o que mais queria no mundo, Inuyasha e seus filhos... Uma família. E, por mais que fosse assustador, por mais que soubesse que a desequilibrada relação poderia ser desfavorável a ela, a felicidade que sentia no coração também dizia que era um sonho se tornando realidade.

Mesmo assim, ele não devia ter tomado aquele tipo de decisão no lugar dela.

Agora que estavam todos acomodados na suíte do hotel, notável por ter apenas dois quartos e uma sala, ela planejava dizer isso a ele.

Ela deixou as crianças jogando no quarto principal e acompanhou Inuyasha até o quarto dele, onde estava desfazendo a mala.

— Onde vou dormir? A cama de Kanna é pequena demais para ser dividida. Não vou dividir a cama com você.

— Claro que vai. Onde mais dormiria? — os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso irônico. — Como você mesma disse, a cama de Kanna é pequena demais.

— No meu próprio quarto.

— Não há outro quarto na suíte.

— Então, coloque-me em outro quarto.

— Seu lugar é na minha cama. Definimos isso ontem à noite.

— Não definimos nada a respeito. E certamente não conversamos sobre onde eu dormiria quando chegássemos aqui. Eu me lembraria dessa conversa.

— Depois do que ocorreu entre nós, você acha que há necessidade de discutir isso?

— Você planejou tudo isso, não foi? — ela acusou. — Não pode nem usar a noite passada como desculpa, pois reservou os quartos antes de entrarmos no avião.

— De que exatamente está me acusando? — ele perguntou, em um tom de moderado, o que a irritou ainda mais. Não se sentia moderada. Sentia-se manipulada.

— De tentar me pressionar. Eu não aceitei vir nessa viagem para servir de petisco para você.

— Vamos nos casar. Não use termos tão depreciativos para falar de si mesma.

— Quem disse que vamos nos casar?

— Eu.

— Vou lhe contar uma novidade: nos dias de hoje, para que se faça um casamento, os dois devem querer.

— Você concordou com nosso casamento ontem à noite, com seu corpo, e não negou com a boca esta manhã.

— Eu sabia!

— Sabia o quê?

— Estava usando as crianças como meio de me forçar a concordar com o casamento. Você sabia que eu não diria não a elas. Isso é pavoroso, além de cruel com elas, caso esteja errado. E aquela conversa de não fazer promessas que não poderia cumprir?

— Não estou errado. — ele parecia totalmente ofendido pela acusação. — Você se entregou a mim ontem à noite... Selou o nosso destino.

— Nós transamos! Isso não é um voto vitalício!

— Ao se doar para mim, foi exatamente isso que você fez. É o modo como você é.

Ela o encarou, impressionada com o que ele disse e pelo fato de ele a conhecer tão bem. Droga, estava certo. Agora, ela se sentia ligada a ele de uma forma que não sentiu depois do incidente da primeira noite. Mas não foi apenas porque fizeram amor, embora isso tenha pesado muito. Ela também admitiu a si mesma que o amava.

Os olhos dourados calculistas dele sabiam que o fato de ela concordar em fazer amor significava mais do que apenas sexo. Que antes de tocá-la, ele sabia que, quando ela oferecesse seu corpo a ele, ficaria totalmente comprometida.

Ele a seduziu para aceitar a oferta do casamento de conveniência e era o orgulho dela que a impedia de aceitar.

Furiosa por ter sido tão manipulada, ela bateu pé.

— Não vou dormir aqui com você.

Ela não conseguiu sequer chegar até a porta. Ele apertou os ombros dela e a puxou para trás com mãos implacáveis.

— Qual é o seu problema? Por que está tão irritada? Não sou um partido tão ruim assim, sou?

Ela ignorou a presunção.

— Você quer dizer, além do fato de você ter obviamente planejado me seduzir quando chegássemos aqui?

Isso realmente era o mais importante, pois, apesar da conclusão a que chegara na véspera à noite, ele nunca teve a intenção de respeitar as escolhas dela.

Ele suspirou com a expressão austera.

— Vamos desfazer esse mal-entendido. Eu mudei a escolha dos quartos quando cheguei aqui no hotel. Sou um homem muito rico, não tenho problemas em fazer coisas desse tipo. O pessoal do hotel ficou feliz em poder me atender. Entretanto, antes da nossa chegada, eles tinham reservado uma suíte contígua à minha para você. Depois de ontem, eu presumi — talvez de forma precipitada — que você desejasse dividir a minha cama. E precisamente onde eu quero que você fique, por isso mudei a nossa acomodação apropriadamente.

— Mesmo?

— Melhor?

— Um pouco. — muito, na realidade, mas ela não conseguia dizer isso a ele. — O que não muda o fato de ter dito às crianças, sem o meu consentimento, que vamos nos casar. Não gosto de ser pressionada.

— Eu não fiz isso. Você consentiu.

Ela engasgou.

— Nunca disse que me casaria com você.

— Como nós dois sabemos e eu já falei... Você falou isso em alto e bom som com seu corpo, _tesoro mio._

— Mas...

— Não tem mas, Kagome. Seu corpo fala mais honestamente que seus lábios.

— Eu não minto.

— Então me diga que não quer ser minha esposa... Minha amante... Minha mulher. Pronuncie essas palavras e acreditarei.

Ela o fitou. Kagome abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum. Não podia dizer essas palavras, nem a verdade. Ela se concentrou em uma verdade que era muito importante, pelo menos sob seu ponto de vista.

— Não quero me machucar de novo.

— Não pretendi machucar você há seis anos, e não farei isso agora.

Ela não acreditava nele. Como podia evitar magoá-la depois de ter sido tão distraído na primeira vez? Não seria inevitável, já que ela o amava sem ser correspondida?

— O que vai acontecer quando outra Kikyou aparecer? — ela olhou para a própria roupa. — Olhe para mim. Eu não sirvo.

Ele apertou os ombros dela, com uma expressão tensa.

— Sua aparência não dita quem você é.

— Olha quem fala, um rapaz que só namorou mulheres lindas na época da faculdade.

— Eu amadureci desde então.

— Não se trata apenas de maturidade. — ela esperava que sim, pois ninguém poderia acusar aquele homem de ser infantil.

— Posso garantir.

— Mas olhe a mulher com quem seu irmão se casou. Não sou como a princesa Rin. Ela cresceu cercada pela realeza.

— Então, deixe que ela a leve ao _shopping, _se isso deixará mais confiante, mas é com a mulher sob a sua delicada pele que quero me casar.

— Como pode?

Ele inclinou a cabeça até seus lábios quase se encostarem.

— Seremos um sucesso juntos, Kagome. Você é fantástica com meus filhos, boa para mim. Como não posso?

Então, ele a beijou e ela se derreteu com uma perturbadora facilidade. Se não se casasse com ele, terminaria sendo sua amante clandestina e provavelmente engravidaria. Não conseguia se controlar. Nem se preservar.

Como da primeira vez, eles haviam se esquecido de usar camisinha na noite anterior... Durante as várias vezes que fizeram amor.

— Você não usou nada — ela sussurrou, enquanto a boca de Inuyasha ia dos lábios dela para o queixo.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, com a voz rouca de satisfação.

Ela se esforçou para concentrar em seus pensamentos, e não nas sensações que a arrepiavam.

— Foi de propósito?

— O que foi de propósito?

— Não usar proteção ontem à noite, quando fizemos amor.

Ele parou de beijá-la e se afastou, olhando para ela.

— O que você disse?

— Quero saber se, propositalmente, você fez amor comigo sem proteção porque pensou que, se eu engravidasse, seria mais fácil casar.

Ele apertou os olhos dourados e expressou algo como culpa.

— É verdade — ela respondeu, ultrajada. — Você fez amor comigo de propósito para aumentar o risco de gravidez.

— Não fiz.

— Você parecia culpado.

Ele olhou para ela friamente, agora.

— Eu não minto.

— Mas agora... Aquele olhar...

— Estava me sentindo culpado por ter sido tão irresponsável com o seu corpo, mas só isso é um grande indicador de que devemos nos casar.

— Como assim?

— Não tenho controle quando estou tocando você. Nem você, ou teria pensado nisso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você engravidaria. Eu preferiria que fosse depois do casamento.

— Se eu me casasse com você, não seria como foi com Kikyou.

— Eu sei disso.

— Quero dizer, não toleraria seu ritmo de trabalho. Eu esperaria que colocasse a mim e às crianças em primeiro lugar noventa por cento das vezes e que passasse muito tempo se esforçando bastante pelos outros dez por cento.

— E levaria em conta se eu viajasse ocasionalmente com vocês, como agora?

— Se isso significar passar mais tempo juntos, como família, sim. Mas eu não serei a única a me comprometer. Você teria que ficar por perto em eventos importantes, como aniversários e peças infantis, o que quer dizer que, se houvesse uma emergência nos negócios, você consideraria os meus sentimentos e os das crianças mais importantes do que ganhar mais um milhão.

Ele sorriu e ela o olhou de forma penetrante.

— Estou falando sério. Terá que me prometer isso antes de eu concordar em me casar com você.

— Acho que posso fazer isso.

— Terá que fazer mais que acreditar... Teria que se dedicar. Também espero que tire os fins-de-semana normalmente e pelo menos duas férias anuais com a família, e passaremos os feriados como Natal e Páscoa juntos.

— Essa é a tradição da família Taisho, mas tenho certeza de que a maioria das famílias tira apenas um período de férias por ano.

— Você é um príncipe, pode fazer o que quiser. Tem um trabalho que o pressiona muito e as exigências de sua posição. Pelo menos duas vezes por ano, espero que saia um pouco desse mundo para que as crianças e eu saibamos que somos as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. — ela não podia acreditar que estava solicitando todas aquelas coisas, mas sabia o que fazia uma família forte e que, se ele fizesse isso, o casamento teria uma grande chance de sobreviver.

— Muito bem. Duas férias familiares por ano e você na minha cama todas as noites.

— A cama é muito importante para você, não é?

— Sim, mas acho que você também gosta.

— Sim.

Ele sorriu.

— Então, temos um acordo?

Ela pensou na alternativa. A vida sem ele... Novamente. A vida sem Kanna e Hashi.

— Sim. Casarei com você.

O beijo deles foi interrompido por duas vozes infantis que queriam saber por que as pessoas da televisão não falavam inglês nem italiano.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram muito agitados para Inuyasha, que teve reuniões até tarde nas duas noites, mas, no terceiro dia, ele tirou a manhã de folga para levar Kagome e as crianças para fazerem compras.

Ele comprou um quimono florido para ela.

— Eu não preciso de presente algum. Você já me deu tanta coisa que realmente importa.

— É mesmo? — ele perguntou, em um óbvio tom de quem se sentia elogiado. Ela sorriu, apreciando a expressão de necessidade do temperamento dele.

— Você me deu dois lindos filhos que abençoarão a minha vida.

— E uma vida inteira comigo, não esqueça.

— Pode deixar — ela respondeu diretamente, dando-lhe um beijo na face para mostrar que realmente gostava dele.

Ele ficou imóvel, endurecendo o olhar.

— Qual é o problema?

— Foi a primeira vez que me beijou por conta própria.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Sou tímida.

— Não com as crianças. Você os beija e abraça o tempo todo.

Mas era envergonhada com ele. Mesmo na cama, ela apenas respondia à transa orquestrada por ele, jamais tomando a iniciativa. Ainda não acreditava que ele a quisesse como esposa, para toda a vida. Ela achou que ele não havia notado seu comportamento, mas ele notou.

— Vou beijá-lo e abraçá-lo mais livremente quando casarmos.

— Você promete, como prometi colocar a família em primeiro lugar?

— Sim.

— Fechado.

— Isso é muito importante para você, não?

— Sim. — ele não falou mais nada, mas ela não esperava por isso. Não na frente das crianças.

Mas não podia parar de imaginar se Kikyou era afetuosa. Talvez ela pudesse dar a Inuyasha coisas que as mulheres mais lindas não tivessem dado.

Eles estavam tomando um tradicional chá chinês, quando ele perguntou:

— Como quer o casamento?

— Tenho que escolher? Pensei que todos os casamentos reais tivessem que ser imensos e muitíssimo tradicionais.

— Você quer toda a pompa de um casamento real?

— Quer dizer que realmente posso escolher?

Inuyasha acariciou o pescoço dela, roçando seu queixo com o polegar.

— Sim. Você sempre pode escolher, Kagome. Não a forçarei a fazer coisas que não queira.

— Esse é o homem que quer que eu vá ao aniversário do pai dele como um dever da minha profissão.

— Não queria ficar longe de você por dois dias.

— Que fofo! — e confortante.

— Não sou fofo.

Por que os homens sempre implicavam com essa palavra quando endereçada a eles?

— É o quê?

— Quente como lava e o que quero fazer agora a incendeia.

Ela estremeceu. A voz dele podia surtir efeitos que certamente nenhum outro homem conseguiria, nem com uma noite inteira de sexo.

— Vamos... Voltar para a idéia do casamento.

Ele sorriu. Obviamente, estava fazendo de tudo para que ela não mudasse de idéia e aceitasse o casamento de conveniência, mantendo-a sexualmente atraída. Além disso, ela suspeitava que ele sabia exatamente como excitá-la, e se divertia com isso também.

— Então, prefere algo mais simples?

— Sim.

— Fico contente.

— Não gosta das multidões? — ela não podia imaginar que esse fosse o caso, mas por que faria diferença?

— Um casamento mais simples significa que podemos nos casar mais cedo.

— Não está com medo de que eu mude de idéia, está?

— Não permitirei.

— O papai falou que você vai ficar conosco para sempre — falou Hashi.

— Eu vou — ela afirmou rapidamente, ao perceber um tom de dúvida na voz do menino.

Depois do almoço, Inuyasha teve de deixá-los no hotel para ir a outra reunião, mas todos ficaram contentes por ter um momento de descanso.

Ela estava dormindo quando ele, finalmente, voltou para o hotel à noite, mas acordou quando ouviu o gemido de apreciação de Inuyasha ao encontrá-la nua na cama. Nas duas noites anteriores, vestiu a camisola apenas para que ele a retirasse e os dois se entregassem à paixão.

Lembrando que ele desejava que ela demonstrasse mais afeição, ela decidiu ficar nua como um convite declarado.

Aparentemente, ele apreciou. Ela se virou para ele e iniciou um beijo caloroso e íntimo que levou a outras coisas, que duraram até o alvorecer.

No dia seguinte, ele surpreendeu a ela e às crianças levando-os para a Cidade Proibida, onde conheceram o Templo do Paraíso, entre outros monumentos.

Mulheres de todas as nacionalidades olhavam para Inuyasha com olhos ávidos, mas ele não retribuiu nenhum olhar. Seus olhos não se desviaram em momento algum de sua família, nem para olhar a mulher mais linda e exótica.

Seria assim em Isole del Re?

Ela esperava que sim.

Eles ficaram em Pequim por mais dois dias antes de voltarem a Diamante. Quando chegaram, Inuyasha chamou a família para contar sobre o segundo casamento. Ela e Inuyasha concordaram em ir para a ilha Taisho antes das festividades de aniversário, para que todos pudessem conhecer Kagome melhor.

Até onde ela podia perceber, nenhum deles expressou desgosto diante da possibilidade de o príncipe Inuyasha Taisho casar-se com a babá. Mas isso não queria dizer que a aceitassem sem dúvidas. Podiam estar esperando para demonstrar sua desaprovação quando Inuyasha chegasse em Lo Paradiso, a capital de Isole del Re.

Ela não se surpreenderia com o fato. Que rei gostaria que seu filho se casasse com a babá das crianças, uma mulher que fora sua governanta no passado?


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kagome entrava no palácio em Lo Paradiso pela segunda vez. A família Taisho era muito próxima. O tipo de família que ela queria ter, desde que seus pais morreram.

Inuyasha a levou para a sala de recepção, onde ela foi apresentada ao pai dele. O rei Inutaisho tinha os mesmos olhos dourados de Inuyasha, mas olhou para Kagome com uma expressão que marcava sua alma e testava se era digna. Um sorriso de cumprimento escapou dos lábios dela.

O filho mais velho, príncipe Sesshoumaru, era igualmente intimidador, com os olhos âmbar fixados nela com uma expressão insondável, enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha se sentavam no sofá.

O salão foi obviamente criado para ser acolhedor, mas seu tamanho e a as emoções incertas dos ocupantes fizeram com que Kagome se sentisse em um tribunal.

Somente a princesa Rin sorriu para ela, apertando sua mão como se fossem amigas.

— Fico tão feliz com o casamento de vocês! Sua ligação com as crianças foi surpreendente desde que se conheceram. Lembro que comentei isso com Inuyasha quando ele perguntou se você aceitaria o cargo. Mas agora compreendo.

— O que você compreende, Rin? — perguntou o rei Inutaisho.

— Eles já se conheciam. Kagome deve ter reconhecido algo de Inuyasha nas crianças e naturalmente se ligou a eles por isso.

— Você acha? — perguntou o príncipe Sesshoumaru, parecendo incrédulo.

Achando que podia falar em seu favor, Kagome afirmou:

— Está certa. Inuyasha foi a única pessoa em toda a minha vida a quem me liguei tão rapidamente quanto Kanna e Hashi.

— Não queria que Kagome soubesse que eu era príncipe — interrompeu Inuyasha, antes que ela continuasse. — Era importante para mim fazer faculdade e me formar por meus próprios méritos.

— Mas se ela era sua amiga... — a voz de Sesshoumaru era de implicância.

Ela não seria uma amiga tão próxima, se Inuyasha tivesse revelado sua identidade.

— Às vezes, escondemos coisas das pessoas mais queridas por razões que os outros podem não compreender — falou novamente a princesa Rin. — Inuyasha fez a escolha dele há seis anos, mas não foi culpa de Kagome e você e Inutaisho não devem esperar que ela explique isso.

— Quantas vezes já pedi para me chamar de papai? — o rei repreendeu a nora.

Ela simplesmente sorriu com certa tristeza no olhar. Kagome imaginou se os demais haviam percebido isso.

— Falei a Kagome que a acolheriam. Estava enganado? — Inuyasha perguntou com uma voz que ecoou no salão.

— Vovô, o senhor não gosta de Kagome? — Kanna perguntou. — Eu a amo. Ela será minha mãe.

— Ela prometeu, vovô. Não pode fazê-la partir — Hashi falou em um desespero infantil, quase raivoso. — Não vou deixar, nem o papai.

Ele se levantou, caminhando até o pai.

— Não vai deixar o vovô mandar Kagome embora, vai?

Inuyasha abraçou o filho com o olhar fixo no pai.

— Não. Agora, acalme-se, Hakudoushi. Não precisa ter medo dessa família que o ama.

Kanna foi para o colo de Kagome e a abraçou.

— Eu amo você, Kagome. Quero que seja minha mãe.

Kagome abraçou a pequena e suspirou. A situação tinha ido longe demais e não estava ajudando.

— Está tudo bem, Kanna. Ninguém está tentando me mandar embora.

— Mas o papai está irritado. Eu sei.

— Pode ser, mas não há razão para isso. Seu avô e seu tio estão fazendo perguntas apenas porque não me conhecem.

— Quando eles a conhecerem, vão amá-la como eu amo — falou Kanna.

— Tenho certeza de que está certa, querida — falou a princesa Rin. — Gosto muito de Kagome e costumo avaliar bem o caráter das pessoas.

As palavras dela foram obviamente dirigidas ao marido e ao sogro, que franziram o cenho diante das críticas.

— Talvez possa falar um pouco sobre você — pediu o rei Inutaisho, tentando amenizar a situação.

O príncipe Sesshoumaru a encarou.

— Na realidade, Inuyasha falou muito de você quando trabalhou na casa dele, há seis anos. Você mantinha o lugar em paz.

— Sim, ele falou — respondeu Kagome diretamente. — É difícil conseguir boa ajuda doméstica.

— Tenho a impressão de que foi além da casa limpa e da boa comida.

— Éramos bons amigos — emendou Inuyasha. — Eu falei a você.

— Mas não foi uma amizade que durou depois da relação de trabalho. — embora tenha sido uma afirmação, o príncipe Sesshoumaru deixou soar como uma pergunta.

— Amizades de faculdade são assim. Com quantos amigos você tem contato até hoje? — ela perguntou.

— Pouquíssimos — admitiu príncipe Sesshoumaru.

— Está vendo? — complementou a princesa Rin. — Está procurando problemas onde não há.

O príncipe Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão.

— Se conhecia Kagome quando pediu para que Rin a contratasse, faz sentido que quisesse se casar com ela.

— Sim.

— Não exatamente — falou Kagome.

— O que, então? — perguntou o rei.

— Seu filho... Tinha um plano.

— Que tipo de plano? — perguntou a princesa Rin.

— Primeiro, ele queria testar se eu seria adequada — falou Kagome.

— Não pode estar falando sério! — exclamou a princesa Rin.

— Mas estou.

O rei Inutaisho concordou.

— Isso foi inteligente.

Uma reação típica do macho Taisho. Kagome emitiu um som de resignação e piscou para a princesa Rin, que estava prestes a cair na gargalhada.

— Seu teste foi rápido — ressaltou o príncipe Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha deu de ombros com a mesma arrogância demonstrada anteriormente pelo irmão.

— Não demorei muito para perceber que Kagome era tudo de que me lembrava.

— Sei.

Inuyasha começou uma constrangedora ladainha para convencer a família sobre os predicados de Kagome. Ele chegou até a comentar sobre o desejo que ela tinha de estabelecer um sistema de pré-escola em Isole del Re.

— Parece uma boa idéia, mas você não estará ocupada demais cuidando do seu marido e dos meus netos para se dedicar a uma tarefa como essa?

— Não será tudo de uma vez, Sua Alteza. Provavelmente começaria com uma escola perto da casa de Inuyasha, em Diamante.

— Mesmo assim, esse tipo de empenho certamente iria de encontro à sua dedicação à família.

— Seu filho é adulto — retrucou Kagome. — Ele não precisa que eu cuide dele, e eu jamais negligenciaria Kanna e Hashi para dar atenção a outras crianças. Eles são minha prioridade e continuarão sendo, mas isso não me impede de ter outros interesses. — alguém precisava lembrar ao rei que estavam no século XXI.

O rei a surpreendeu sorrindo em aprovação.

— Obrigado. Eu acreditava que não havia causa alguma por trás de sua afeição pelos meus netos, mas queria ter certeza. Desculpe se você se sentiu ameaçada. Algumas mulheres não têm as suas prioridades. Tanto o marido quanto as crianças podem ser muito feridos por negligência.

De repente, Kagome percebeu que o casamento de Inuyasha com Kikyou devia ter sido doloroso para todos. Ela fora uma mulher egoísta que havia colocado os próprios prazeres na frente das demais prioridades e feriu muitas pessoas por isso.

— Nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Por favor, acredite em mim.

— Eu acredito. Rin falou - Ainda que você não tirou folga quando Inuyasha viajou, mesmo quando os funcionários da casa estavam prontos para assumir suas funções.

— Gosto da companhia deles.

— E da companhia do meu filho? — perguntou o rei.

— Pai — falou Inuyasha, sem conseguir intimidar o pai.

— Você ama o meu filho?

— Essa pergunta não precisa ser respondida — esbravejou Inuyasha. — Estou feliz com o casamento, portanto você deve ficar também.

O rei Inutaisho sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não acha essa pergunta relevante? Discordo. — ele olhou para ela novamente. — Vou perguntar novamente... Você ama o meu filho?

Kagome não tinha alternativa. Podia mentir e salvar seu orgulho ou dizer a verdade. Nunca fora boa em mentir, então não tinha alternativa mesmo.

— Sim, amo — ela falou calmamente, recusando-se a ser humilhada pela unilateralidade da relação deles, mas não havia como negar a dor que sentia. — E amo as crianças também.

Ele não havia perguntado, mas ela achou muito importante declarar, pelo bem das crianças.

Inuyasha ficou imóvel ao lado dela, e ela evitou fitá-lo.

— Você o amou há seis anos — dizia o rei novamente, continuando com a intromissão.

Aquilo era doloroso e ela respirou fundo.

— Eu... Isso não é da conta de ninguém.

— Concordo. — Rin se levantou. — O senhor não apenas está se intrometendo em questões que não nos dizem respeito, como também está com uma platéia inadequada. — ela olhou para as duas crianças que ouviam atentamente a conversa dos adultos.

— Já aborreceu seus netos, ofendeu seu filho mais novo e constrangeu a moça que deveria estar chamando de filha. Sempre soube que os homens Taisho eram eficientes, mas estão passando dos limites, na minha opinião. Kagome, gostaria de ir para o seu quarto?

Antes de Kagome assentir, o rei falou:

— Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção aborrecer as crianças ou constrangê-la.

— Mas não se importa de ter ofendido o seu filho? — perguntou Kagome, sem conseguir se controlar.

O rei sorriu.

— Estou acostumado a ofender os meus filhos. Eles são homens fortes.

— Sou uma mulher forte, mas não gosto que pisem nos meus sentimentos. E concordo com a princesa Rin. As crianças foram desnecessariamente contrariadas.

— Desculpem, crianças.

Kanna deu um abraço no avô, mas Hashi recuou.

— Hakudoushi?

— Kagome vai ser minha mãe.

— Sim.

— Eu a amo também.

— Posso ver, _piccolo mio._

— Vai mandá-la embora?

— Não. Agora ela é parte da nossa família... Além disso, seu pai não permitiria. Ele é tão teimoso quanto o vovô.

Hashi aquiesceu e sentou-se novamente ao lado do avô, tomando sua mão em um gesto de afeição que comoveu Kagome.

A princesa Rin se sentou novamente sem olhar para o marido, que a observava com estranheza.

Então, ela olhou para o sogro com uma expressão que fez com que ele se dirigisse a Kagome.

— Fale mais desse sistema de pré-escola que quer instaurar em Isole del Re.

Isso assinalou o fim das dúvidas e a conversa prosseguiu sem problemas. Sem se sentir pressionada, agora Kagome achava o pai de Inuyasha muito charmoso e agradável. O príncipe Sesshoumaru ficou quieto, mas aparentemente suas preocupações com o casamento foram abrandadas.

No entanto, Kagome sentiu-se aliviada quando a princesa Rin perguntou se ela queria relaxar um pouco antes do jantar.


	12. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo 12**

— Vamos para Nassau amanhã de manhã para fazer compras — falou a princesa Rin.

— Parece ótimo. Obrigada. Não quero constranger Inuyasha na festa do pai, mas não posso comprar roupas de grife com meu orçamento.

A princesa Rin riu suavemente.

— A maioria das mulheres não pode e não precisa ter medo. A aparência de uma mulher pode ser modificada para que se ajuste a todas as ocasiões, mas seu caráter é irretocável.

— Eu falei isso a ela, mas talvez ela a ouça.

Rin virou para Inuyasha, que as acompanhava.

— Talvez essas não sejam as palavras que precise ouvir de você.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho e Kagome sentiu uma repentina e urgente vontade de chorar. As palavras a que Rin se referia não sairiam da boca dele hoje, como não haviam saído há seis anos.

— A que horas vocês vão amanhã? — ele perguntou, ignorando o comentário.

— Sete da manhã, mas pensei em irmos hoje à noite. Só que achei que Kagome ficaria cansada depois da viagem de hoje.

— A vinda de helicóptero não durou nem uma hora, estou bem — falou Kagome, atraída pela idéia de ficar longe de Inuyasha naquela noite.

— Então podemos ir depois do jantar — falou a princesa Rin. — Assim, teremos todo o dia de amanhã e o outro antes de voltar.

— Parece ótimo.

— Vocês não precisam de dois dias de compras para escolher um vestido — reclamou Inuyasha, sem que ela entendesse.

— Não seja bobo, Inuyasha — falou Rin. — Vamos comprar roupas para Kagome para várias ocasiões. Como sua noiva e futura esposa, ela precisará de muitas roupas.

Kagome apreciava a compreensão da princesa Rin, e sorriu em agradecimento.

— Então posso ir com vocês.

— Não, obrigada. Homens não são bem-vindos em compras desse tipo.

Antes de Inuyasha discutir, Sesshoumaru entrou e pediu a opinião do irmão em um assunto de negócios.

— Ele não quer perdê-la de vista por dois dias — falou Rin para Kagome.

— Não sei por quê.

— É possessivo.

A risada suave de Rin acompanhou Kagome na imensa suíte que dividiria com Inuyasha.

Ela tomou um longo banho e logo teria de se aprontar para o jantar.

Inuyasha chegou para se trocar para o jantar enquanto ela pegava um dos vestidos que havia comprado para usar em atividades sociais com os antigos patrões.

— Descansou bem? — ele perguntou, enquanto se despia e trocava a roupa.

— Tomei um longo banho.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Queria ter me unido a você. Fiquei a tarde toda tratando de negócios com meu irmão enquanto papai distraía as crianças.

— Certamente se divertiu. Você gosta de trabalhar.

— Assim como Sesshoumaru, mas eu teria preferido fazer amor com você na banheira.

Ela virou os olhos, corando.

— Você não pensa em nada mais?

Talvez toda aquela sedução não fosse apenas por causa dela. O homem só pensava naquilo. Ele deu um nó na gravata.

— Sabe que sim, mas não consigo me controlar, pois sua paixão é algo que vicia e não consigo tirar você da cabeça.

Ela se virou, pois as palavras pareciam muito próximas da realidade, embora soubesse que não havia nada por trás delas.

— Rin mudou nosso vôo para nove horas, hoje.

De repente, ele passou as mãos ao redor da cintura dela e beijou sua nuca.

— Vou sentir saudades, Kagome. Vai sentir minha falta?

— Sabe que sim.

— Por que me ama?

Ela havia imaginado quando isso viria à tona. Não tinha por que negar, já que tinha admitido para toda a família.

— Sim.

— Fico feliz.

Ela quis perguntar por que isso fazia diferença, mas ele a virou para beijá-la e, quando terminou, ela não tinha mais condições de falar nada.

Ele terminou de se vestir. Então, cruzou o quarto e abriu um cofre de onde tirou uma caixa de veludo preta e entregou a ela.

— O que é?

— Abra e veja.

Ela abriu, revelando um lindo colar de pérolas.

— Que lindo! — ela elogiou.

— Vai ficar ótimo com o seu vestido.

Ela apertou a caixa na mão dele.

— Não vou usar as jóias de Kikyou — ela avisou, afastando-se dele.

— Não era de Kikyou. O gosto dela era mais extravagante. Eram da minha mãe.

— E por que não estão com Rin?

— Quando ficamos adultos, meu pai deu algumas a Sesshoumaru e outras para mim.

— Tem certeza de que Kikyou nunca usou esse colar?

— Sim.

— Certo. — percebendo o quanto soou sem graça, ela acrescentou: — Muito obrigada. É realmente lindo. Cuidarei bem dele por você.

— É seu agora — ele falou.

— Obrigada.

— Faria tanta diferença se Kikyou tivesse usado?

— Sim.

Ele assentiu.

— Então, esteja certa de que nunca vou lhe dar nada que tenha pertencido a ela.

Incluindo o coração dele. Já havia deixado isso bem claro.

A viagem para Nassau foi uma revelação para Kagome. Rin sabia exatamente onde achar alta-costura e elas fizeram compras durante toda a manhã, parando apenas para almoçar.

Inuyasha ligou três vezes durante o dia. As ligações eram breves e nada românticas, mas ela gostava e sempre sorria durante um bom tempo depois delas. Kagome e Rin descobriram que, apesar das diferenças, tinham muito em comum e riram bastante juntas. Isso ajudou Kagome a perceber que talvez conseguisse se ajustar à vida de princesa.

Elas foram para a piscina _jacuzzi _do hotel para relaxar depois das compras.

O telefone de Kagome tocou. Ela sorriu para Rin e atendeu.

— _Boa noite, Inuyasha._

— _Olá, __bella mia. __Acabou de fazer compras?_

— _As roupas. Amanhã, vamos comprar os acessórios._

— _Acha que vai levar o dia todo?_

— _Não tenho dúvida alguma. _

Ele suspirou.

— _Pensei que pudesse voltar mais cedo._

— _Fico feliz ao ver que sente minha falta._

— _Eu falei que sentiria._

— _Fico feliz mesmo assim._ — mesmo que sentisse sua falta apenas na cama.

— _As crianças sentem saudades também. Querem dizer boa-noite._

— _Claro. Chame-os._ — ela falou com os dois depois Inuyasha voltou para a linha.

— _Estou ouvindo o som de água borbulhando._

— _Rin e eu estamos relaxando na hidromassagem do hotel._

— _Na pública?_

— _Não é pública. É do hotel._

— _Está desfilando pelo hotel de maiô?_ — ele perguntou.

— _Muito pouco. Nós nos trocamos e viemos direto para a piscina._

— _Fico surpreso com o fato de Rin ter incentivado isso._

— _Isso realmente o incomoda?_

— _Vocês estão em segurança?_

— _Sim._

— _Nesse caso, não. Evidentemente, eu preferiria estar aí, porém é mais pelo meu próprio bem do que por preocupação com você._

— _Estou com saudades._

— _Bom._

— _Rin acha que podemos organizar um casamento simples em uma semana, duas no máximo. É muito cedo?_

— _Poderia ser antes, mas está bem._

Ela sentiu-se contente por ver que ele ansiava pelo casamento... Independentemente das razões.

— _Preciso ir._

— _O quê? Ah, Sesshoumaru acabou de entrar e gostaria de falar com Rin. Pode chamá-la?_

— _Claro._

Ela passou o telefone para Rin.

— O príncipe Sesshoumaru quer falar com você.

Rin olhou para o telefone com uma expressão estranha e atendeu.

— _Alô? _

Ela franziu o cenho.

— _Deixei o celular no quarto. Estou na __jacuzzi __do hotel._

Kagome tentou não ouvir e se concentrou no relaxamento. Estava quase dormindo quando Rin devolveu o telefone.

— Às vezes, ele é um Neanderthal.

— Deve ser de família também.

As duas riram.

Elas voltaram para Lo Paradiso na tarde seguinte cheias de compras.

Ela viu sua família no momento em que a porta do avião foi aberta. Inuyasha esperava com Kanna em um dos braços e de mãos dadas com Hashi. Em segundos, ela estava no meio de um abraço familiar que a fez pensar que poderia realmente ter felicidade no casamento, embora não fosse amada por seu noivo.

Ela quase se convenceu disso tarde da noite, quando eles fizeram amor maravilhosamente.

Ele resmungou no dia seguinte, quando soube que ela iria ao salão com Rin.

— Prometa apenas que não deixará que toquem no seu cabelo.

— Mas vou justamente cortar.

— Mas gosto dele longo.

— Vou pedir para manter o comprimento e dar um corte, certo?

Ele assentiu.

— E use pouca maquiagem. Não quero ir à festa com uma Barbie.

— Por isso Rin não quis que fosse fazer compras conosco. Você é impossível.

— Pode ser. Mas pelo menos eu não ficaria preocupado em saber o que usaria hoje à noite.

— Está com medo de que eu o constranja?

— Não seja tola. Temo que tenha comprado um vestido que mostre aos outros o que tenho o privilégio de ver em particular. Sou um homem possessivo.

— Está preocupado por eu ficar muito sensual?

— Acho que isso é inevitável, mas, com o olhar clínico de Rin, pode ficar ainda mais.

Ela ficou contente com o fato dele estar realmente preocupado com isso.

Acho que terá que esperar para ver.

Mas, horas depois, quando ela se transformou em uma mulher que mal reconhecia, estava nervosa.

O vestido mostrava seu corpo à perfeição. Era um tomara-que-caia e tinha cor alaranjada. Era justo nos seios e caía pelos quadris até os joelhos, de onde caía até o chão. Os saltos lhe davam mais cinco centímetros de altura, mas ainda tinha de virar a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha.

— O que acha? — ela rodopiou para ele.

— Está incrível. Será a mulher mais linda. — ele parecia realmente sincero.

O coração dela pulava no peito.

— Não está muito chamativo?

— Gosto de você com cores vibrantes.

— Bom. Rin insistiu que eu comprasse muita coisa com as cores de que gosto. Ela disse que eu devia ser autêntica.

Kagome gostou muito da idéia.

— Fico contente. Não quero que mude para se ajustar ao que pensa que seja o meu mundo. — ele a puxou para perto. — É a mulher que eu quero. Você é real, Kagome, e é assim que quero que permaneça.

— Não sei fazer diferente.

— Fico feliz.

Eles sorriram e ele a beijou.

Ela ficou muito orgulhosa de entrar no salão de baile com ele naquela noite.

Ele estava muito atraente com seu terno formal branco, atraindo muitos olhares femininos. O mesmo aconteceu com os irmãos dele. Embora Sesshoumaru ignorasse, Miroku flertava com charme europeu, mantendo as mulheres à distância.

Kagome não sabia quando seu casamento seria oficialmente anunciado. Ninguém comentou nada a respeito, mas ela não se importava com isso.

Vendo a forma como as mulheres olhavam para Sesshoumaru, contudo, ela sabia que nem mesmo o casamento lhe daria sossego.

Durante a noite, mulheres lindas flertaram com Inuyasha, e ele não hesitou em deixar claro que eles eram um casal. Inclusive para os homens que se mostravam atraídos por ela.

Isso aconteceu cinco vezes e então Kagome teve uma revelação. Não era uma princesa, mas atraía outros homens.

Não eram apenas as roupas e jóias ou a maquiagem. Mas era porque as pessoas percebiam que ela combinava com aquele homem. As mulheres flertavam, outras lançavam olhares invejosos, mas nenhuma delas sugeriu que ela não fizesse parte daquele cenário.

Ela o amava. Ele podia não amá-la, mas assumiu um compromisso e sua lealdade não podia ser questionada. Sua paixão era tão real quanto o amor dela, e sua amizade era tão preciosa para ela quanto a paixão.

Aquele homem era seu e ele seria dela para o resto de suas vidas. E isso seria o bastante. Faria com que fosse assim.

Ela virou para olhar para ele, sorrindo de modo radiante e fazendo com que ele parasse de falar e esquecesse o que iria falar em seguida.

O homem com quem conversava, um rei do Oriente Médio, riu.

— Nada mais eficaz para fazer com que um homem interrompa uma conversa de negócios do que uma linda mulher.

Inuyasha enrubesceu, mas concordou.

O rei se afastou e Inuyasha virou-se para ela.

— O que foi, Kagome?

— O quê?

— Por que você está sorrindo?

— Gosto de sorrir.

— Foi um sorriso especial.

— Sim, foi. Eu amo você, Inuyasha.

Ele apertou a cintura dela de modo possessivo.

— Eu sei, e fico mais feliz com isso do que você possa imaginar, mas isso não explica o sorriso, explica? Você está exalando felicidade, embora, desde que você aceitou, tenho a impressão de que tem muitas reservas em se casar comigo.

— Amo você e isso me faz tão feliz que estou realmente explodindo de alegria. Talvez estivesse um pouco preocupada em me casar com você, mas não mais. Sei que não me ama, não assim, e pensei que isso significaria que eu teria que ficar lutando pelo meu lugar com você... Por favor, deixe-me continuar. Eu agora vejo que, diferente do que aconteceu nos meus lares adotivos, não sou parada temporária na sua vida. Serei sua esposa até morrer e não precisarei me esforçar em manter o título, apenas amar você e as crianças, e ficaremos todos contentes. Não sei por que demorou tanto, mas acabei de perceber que você será um marido maravilhoso e serei mãe de Hashi e Kanna, e terei mais filhos com você. Estou muito, muito feliz com tudo isso.

Ele curvou os lábios até seu sorriso ser tão radiante quanto o dela.

— Fico feliz.

Era quase meia-noite quando o rei Inutaisho pediu a atenção de todos. Todos ficaram quietos no salão.

— Hoje à noite, celebramos meu aniversário e agradeço a todos, mas tenho mais a comemorar do que mais um ano de saúde. — ele fez uma pausa e acenou para Kagome e Inuyasha. Quando eles pararam ao lado dele, ele sorriu. — Essa mulher linda e adorável concordou em se casar com meu filho e nossa família tem o prazer de dar as boas-vindas à nova princesa Taisho.

Sesshoumaru entregou a ele uma caixa de veludo. O rei Inutaisho a abriu e revelou uma pequena tiara que colocou na cabeça dela gentilmente, antes de beijar sua face.

— Bem-vinda à família, filha.

Todos os presentes aplaudiram e queriam saber quando seria o casamento, mas essa informação era sigilosa.

Kagome apenas sorriu e aceitou as saudações com uma paz que não sabia que encontraria em sua vida.

Inuyasha mostrou de várias formas que se importava com ela. Desde o plano para trazê-la de volta para a sua vida à forma como concordou com as demandas sobre suas horas de trabalho e à forma com que fazia amor com ela tão perfeitamente, ele provou que ela era especial.

Inuyasha e Kagome finalmente ficaram sozinhos na cama, ao amanhecer. Ele olhou para a beleza emanada dos olhos dela e agradeceu por ter tirado a maquiagem.

— Você estava linda, mas eu prefiro sem artifícios. — a voz dele era rouca, o que fazia sentido, pois as emoções apertavam sua garganta.

— Obrigada. — aquele sorriso novamente. Uma versão mais sonolenta, mas que ainda arrasava o coração dele.

— Você é perfeita para mim.

— Você é perfeito para mim também — ela suspirou.

Ela merecia todas essas palavras e, de alguma forma, ele as diria. Ele não percebeu que essas palavras batiam dentro do seu coração, implorando para serem expressadas desde que ela sorrira para ele daquele jeito. O amor que ela lhe deu sem pedir nada em troca e que o fez perceber o quanto ela merecia dele.

Ele pensou que o amor fosse um tipo de ilusão, uma fraqueza a que não queria se entregar.

Mas agora entendia: amar não era ser fraco. Era preciso ter força, como a que Kagome tinha. Era preciso reunir coragem e ele não era homem de ter medo de nada.

— Há seis anos, eu me apaixonei por você, mas fui um idiota por não ter percebido.

Ela abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama.

— O quê?

— Você fazia minha vida perfeita e eu ignorei isso. Quando conheci Kikyou, estava amargurando sua rejeição, mas também estava determinado a manter nossa amizade, ter o melhor dos dois mundos. Minha cabeça foi virada pela beleza estonteante, não vou negar, mas fiquei arrasado quando você ameaçou se demitir, e algo dentro de mim sabia que, se eu não permitisse que você se afastasse, mais tarde minhas promessas para Kikyou iriam por água abaixo. Não era maduro o suficiente para perceber que o que eu sentia por Kikyou não era amor.

— Não?

— Não. Eu amava você. Como poderia amar outra mulher? Talvez Kikyou sentisse que meus sentimentos por ela não eram tão profundos. Talvez por isso tenha ficado tão afastada da família, mas só sei que não sentia falta dela quando trabalhava. Sinto sua falta. Mesmo num simples dia no escritório eu sinto falta de estar em casa com você e as crianças.

— Eu... — a voz dela não saiu.

— Na primeira noite, quando deitei na cama com você... Era como um sonho se tornando realidade. Não entendo minhas ações naquela noite, exceto que a tive e isso era destino, e acho que faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la ali.

— Você disse que não me amava... Não entendo.

— Estava sendo estúpido novamente. Acho que seis anos não foram suficientes para me ensinar.

— Quando percebeu?

— Acho que percebi que era mais que amizade quando você viajou com Rin. Senti tanta saudade que não consegui sair do telefone. Sesshoumaru perguntou se eu estava me casando com você por causa das crianças e eu respondi que era por mim, percebendo o que era, mas ainda não havia conseguido dar voz à emoção até agora... Você sorriu para mim e tudo que eu queria era pegar você no colo e trazê-la para a cama para fazermos amor até você gritar de prazer.

Ela o fitou.

— Isso é luxúria, não amor.

— Luxúria... Ou paixão... É parte do amor, uma parte fácil para um homem entender. As emoções não são fáceis.

— E você as sente?

— Tanto que morreria se a perdesse.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela sorriu.

— Nunca vai me perder.

— E você sempre terá a mim.

— Até que a morte nos separe.

— Até que a morte... — ele não conseguiu continuar e a beijou.

Ela derreteu como sempre, entregando-se ao corpo dele, entregando-se tão completamente que os olhos dele marejaram.

— Eu amo você — ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, entrando em seu corpo segundos depois.

— Eu amo você — ela retrucou muito convicta.

Aquela mulher era verdadeiramente sua outra metade e Inuyasha passaria a vida agradecendo a Deus por tê-la trazido a ele e mostrando a ela o quanto a amava.

**FIM!**

-

-

-

**Bem, chegamos ao final da primeira parte desta trilogia, \o/**

**Esperam que tenham gostado.**

**E se possível, reviews não matam, né? 8D**

**  
**.

**Beijos açucarados de Beka e Naia!**


End file.
